Team Seven: Life Returned (OLD)
by MushTroqua
Summary: Team 7 are considered one of the, if not, the strongest team ever seen since the three sannin. Yet, this team have suffered the most pain of them all. Now they have been given a chance. A chance to change their pain. What will they do? TIMETRAVEL, Team 7. Rated T for future stuff
1. Chapter 1: Team 7

**Authors Note: Hey guys! So this is my first Naruto Fanfic that I'll have the experience of writing, and my first experience of writing with a complicated story that I feel like continuing. So, I hope you guys stay for the ride, read and enjoy!**

**EDIT 9/24/2019: Revision and addition of text for better flow of story**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Team 7**

Naruto understood why he suffered. Why he lived through a lot of pain and anguish. Why He lost lots of people he loved. He understood that. Yet if given the chance, would he change that? He doubts he would. Being hokage was something he wanted. He had a family with Hinata and yet he mourns. Mourns for the things he lost and enjoys the things he gain. But now? People would mourn him. For what was happening, he doubts that he can live through it

"Hokage – Sama!" Naruto saw a jonin running towards him

"Where's Sasuke and the others?!" asked Naruto. He last saw Sasuke with Sakura and Kakashi fighting the enemy.

"They're coming! I'm here to report the evacuation is successful and your family safe!" said the Jonin.

"Alright, thanks for the report. Now I can go full kyuubi mode. Tell the others to evacuate and tell Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi – Sensei to go here as soon as they can."

"Hai, Hokage- sama!" saluted the Jonin.

He thought that the invasion wouldn't come for atleast another generation but he was proven wrong. Sasuke managed to warned him atleast 10 hours before they arrived. He was atleast able to say goodbye to his loved ones.

"_Naruto don't do this! We'll fight through this together!" said Hinata. Her eyes full of tears, Hinata wanted to stay with Naruto and fight with him. Yet Naruto refused. Why? Why?_

"_HINATA, I won't expect to survive this. The enemy are too strong for you-"_

"_We'll get through it! Like we've always have!_

"_That was before we had Bolt and Himawari! Hinata, please. If anything happens" Naruto's eye was becoming wet with tears. Goodbyes are hard, he thought_

"_If anything happens, be a good mother to them. Be a good parent. Raise them to be good kids"_

_Hinata's body shook. Naruto wasn't like this. He was always positive that everything will be fine afterwards. That everything was gonna be fine. Now she saw a side that she though she would never see. HE was scared. Scared for them. _

"_Stop being selfish! I don't want you to be a legend protecting our village! I want you with me! I want you with me and Bolt and Himawari! Please Naruto…" Hinata tried to reason with Naruto_

"_I'm sorry, but it's the only way. I'm sorry for what's gonna happen. I love you."Naruto put his hand to her cheek. This might be the last time he'll feel her face again. For Hinata, she put herself closer to Naruto. This might be the last time she'll feel him beforehe turned serious_

"_You and you! Take her to the evacuation zone" Pointing to two ANBU members near the door_

"_NARUTO"_

Naruto shed a tear. He knows that he was selfish but family comes first, His life second. He notices three figures running towards him and he grinned. He knows who those three are.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto!" said Sakura and Kakashi. The dust settled and enemies surrounded them.

"So this is it huh Usurotonkachi?"

"Yeah, teme!" Said Naruto as he paused and closed his eyes " I'm glad to have met all of you. Sasuke. Sakura. Kakashi-sensei"

All three of them nodded to Naruto, their old time friend, student and Hokage. Naruto went to his mindscape and immediately saw a very red fuzzball that he called friend and partner

"**Kit, I'm not good with goodbyes, you know that. But... this has been one hell of a ride. I hope, that whoever I get stuck with next time, gets to be another you" **said Kurama

"Yeah, Kurama. You all deserve that" Naruto smiled before looking at his friend one last time " Are you ready for one last final round?"

"**Kit, I'm always ready to fight, just say the word, and I'll be there!"** Kurama roared as he sat down and prepared to amass chakra.

Naruto smiled, and went out of his mindscape, just in time to see them be surrounded.

"This is team 7's final mission. An S rank mission. Protect Konohakagure to the death!" said Kakashi, as he watched the enemies surround them, all with menacing and insane glares

"One last final mission, with the real Team Seven" said Sasuke, preparing his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and his Rinnenngan before he realeased his cloak. He unsheated his katana, using a one-hand seal to cover the sword with Chidori.

"One last fight, with all of you guys" said Sakura, releasing her 'Strength of a Hundred' seal. All at once, black marking cover her entire body, indicating that it has been released for after so many years.

"You have all grown well. I am proud to die with knowing that you all have been my students, and Naruto be my Hokage" said Kakashi, purple lightning in one hand, kunai on the other.

"Team 7! Go!" said Naruto, going full kyuubi mode. His body covered with golden chakra.

Then they attacked.

.

.

.

Then darkness.

.

.

.

Naruto wakes up at his apartment covered in a drenching, cold sweat. At instinct, he looked at the date and suddenly his eyes widen. He looked at himself and was surprised with a small body, small hands, small legs. He got a mirror and checked himself, and was surprised as he felt his cheeks. Soft, full of baby fat. Then he looked at his hands, uncalloused and soft.

"What the hell is going on here?"


	2. Chapter 2: Pain of the body

**_DISCLAIMER_: I don't own Naruto (This is the first and last disclaimer I'll do)**

**EDIT 9/24/2019: Revision and addition of text for better flow of story**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Pain of the body**_

Naruto's morning had been weird. He woke up covered in a cold sweat, and his eyes were wet. Then by instinct, he looked for a mirror and looked at himself. Once he realized what he done in that moment, he whad forgotten why he did it and just concentrated on what today was supposed to be. He prepared himself for today because it was an exciting day! His first day as a genin! His new team, with Sakura-chan! He picked up his pack with all of his ninja stuff and ran out the door, prepared to run to the training grounds because he was that excited! Then he looked at the sky and saw the sun barely out and just showing the first peaks of light. Naruto's stomach _groans_ with hunger. Why did their new sensei told them to not eat breakfast?! This was torture! But... if he wanted to be a ninja, then he have to go through with it. Naruto, his excitement, uncontrollable, proceeded to run towards the Training grounds.

* * *

Naruto arrives at the training ground just in time, like what their new sensei had told them to. He notices Sasuke and Sakura walking to the center of the field and he followed. When they've finally been close enough they've stopped, mouth shut and them being silent, as the air filled with an obyious tension from being nervous and just rested, waiting for their sensei.

An hour had passed. Two hours had passed. Three hours had passed. The sun was now shining bright and the three genin were under the sun, underneath the blazing heat as they sat their at the middle of the training grounds, waiting for their sensei. Then they see something a silver scarecrow walking towards them.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Said both Naruto and Sakura, as they wiped off the sweat from their heads

"Sorry! There was a black cat in the way so I traced back my steps" said Kakashi with an eye smile. He was interested by the three genin in front of him. Especially with two genin, to which he considered the legacy of the most important most people in his life.

"LIAR!"

Kakashi just sweat dropped as an excuse. Then he brought out two bells. '_Time to find out if they have what it takes_' Kakashi thinks to himself

"Alright, since everyone is here, I'm gonna explain what the survival exercise is!" said Kakashi enthusiastically. The three genin we're already nervous because their sensei was speaking in a more happy, calculating tone. The tone that lets them think they should expect worse.

"Now, I have here is two bells! I'll set up a timer up to noon, which is all the time you have to get it. Anyone who don't get a bell, goes back to the academy." Said Kakashi. He knows what they're gonna say in three. Two. One.

"WHAT!" said the three genin. Thoughts of going back to the academy going around their head.

"But I thought that we're already shinobi after we leave the academy!?" said Naruto. HE don't want to go back to the academy and sit through all the boring lessons that Iruka-sensei made him listen to. Not Again!

"That was just a pre-test. THIS is the real test. To truly see if you have the means to be true konoha Shinobi!" said Kakashi

Then something unexpected happened. Sasuke started screaming. Screaming in pain

"Sasuke-Kun!" screamed Sakura in horror. She tried to compose herself and think of what was happening. Her face covered with horror, she doesn't know what to do in this situation except stare horribly

Kakashi upon hearing the Uchiha's scream was doubting if this was a trick or not, stood at his place, but worried. He didn't want to fall for an obvious trick but he knew this wasn't in the personality report of the kid. Then he saw the kid's eyes. "Sharingan?!"

He ran to his student and hold his student closer as he looked at Sasuke's eyes. He knew that Sasuke hadn't unlocked his sharingan yet. But what the hell is he looking at right now!? Kakashi notices Sasuke's sharingan shifts from one _tomoe_ to two then three, then into a mangekyo sharingan. His eyes widened when Sasuke's left eye suddenly changed purple, and rings upon rings suddenly appeared _tomoes_.

"Thi-This shouldn't even be possible! "said Kakashi. He stared at the eyes of his student. He doesn't know what's happening. This shouldn't even be possible at all. ALL sharingan transformation in just seconds? and what's this purple eye? A new sharingan manifestation? This means that Sasuke was a special case or _something_, some outside force was controlling events beyond his understanding. He then concludes that he needs to call the Hokage but somethings roll in. The _pain _rolls in. Unimaginable pain, both from his head and his body. He drops from the pain, suppressing his scream but rolled from the _pain_ he got.

"Kakashi- Sensei!" screamed Sakura and Naruto. They we're both now horrified at the scene happening. Sakura was doubting if this was a trick or not but she stared horrified. She was staring at two people in pain. And she can't imagine how much pain they're feeling. She was so horrified that she fell unconscious.

Naruto was just the same with Sakura yet he just observed. Observed the pain. Then he felt the same treatment. He screamed in pain. His body felt _crushed_. His mind just the same. He can feel his chakra, moving around his body in ways that shouldn't be possible. Then the pain was just too much for him, then he blacked out.

Naruto wakes up in a room. A room that unexpectedly, feels like a big sewer. In front of him, a big gate, that resembled a prison was in front of him. Behind the gate, a towering fox with nine tails was staring at him.

"**Kit... Welcome back"**

* * *

**A/N: So this is chapter two of my story! Which means I have managed to find the overall idea on how I want the story to progress. Anyways, all you gotta know is that a lot of the ideas of other Naruto fanfics which I thorougly enjoyed was just added here and there , and turned into a story to which I was satisfied with! So now please enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Authors Note: So here we are, chapter 3. I'll discuss with what's gonna happen with this story. The story is gonna start of with the typical Zabuza encounter and Chunin exams with Hokage Naruto and Eternal Sasuke. I also have the idea of not changing or be radical with the changes in the timeline since my inner geek tells me it will break the space time continuum. Anyways, everything isn't set in stone yet but I just wanna share with you guys. IF you can, please review. Reviews are always appreciate UwU. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Memories**

"**Kit... So we meet at last, at this time at least.****"**

A kid with an orange jumpsuit and blond hair with whisker-like birthmarks, Naruto stared at awe and horror at the figure in front of him. He was also confused at where he was and how did went from the training ground to this place

'Sakura-chan, Sasuke and Kakashi sensei!' he remembered in horror. That's right, they were in pain! He needs to get back. But he also remembered the fox in front of him and he then remembered the discussions that he managed to listen back at the academy with Iruka-sensei. He connected two and two and realized what was front in him.

**The Kyuubi was in front of him**

"W-w-why are you here? I-I-I T-Thought the Yondaime killed you!" Naruto said at the giant fox in front of him

The fox stared at him with its giant red slit eyes. Then he did what he thought he wouldn't see. Ever.

The fox laughed.

Naruto only tried to keep his composure and prevent from breaking down at the towering fox in front of him. Truthfully he was more scared with what's happening with his team but he was also scared with his life.

"**I have forgotten that this trip would not restart your memories without my help. You were weak when you were a mere child so I should have expect less"**

Naruto only stared with confusion and horror. Confusion with whats the fox said to him and horror because, who in kami's mind would not be scared at what's in front of him!?

"**I should explain before I return your memories." **Kurama said to the boy in front of him. It has been years seeing his partner being scared at him and so he wanted to amuse himself at his current situation. **"**_**I**_** am the kyuubi no kitsune. And **_**YOU**_** are my jiinchuriki."**

Naruto then remembered when he stole the Scroll of sealing and what Mizuki-sensei said to him

"_You should Naruto why Iruka and the villagers hate you!" Mizuki said in a insane grin_

"_Mizuki, no don't!"_

"_H-huh?! What? Why!?" Naruto said staring at the insane man in the tree_

"_Years ago, a monster attacked Konoha. A lot of people died. But it was sealed into a newborn baby. And that baby was you! You are the human form of the kyuubi!"_

Naruto, his expression changed from horror to anger at realizing that the fox in front of him caused all of his sadness. All of the hate was because of it. Because of it. Because this thing! Was sealed with him!

"YOU! You're the reason people hate me!"

"**And here we go again."** Kurama said in an amused tone

"BECAUSE OF YOU! People hated me! I only wanted a life but YOU prevented that!"

Naruto was shaking with anger. He was genuinely pissed at the fox in front of him. He was the reason his teachers tried to fail him. Why the children didn't play with him. Then he remembers how powerful was the kyuubi.

"If you're staying with me then grant me your chakra and let me use it! Pay your rent!" Naruto says to the fox

"**Well, I was gonna do that even if you haven't gotten angry. Gaki, you're destiny is beyond your understanding. You need my chakra to **_**understand **_**what's happening right now" **Kurama said to the child in front of him. His amusement was now full and now he needs to be serious.

"W-what? J-just like that?! What's the catch?!" Naruto said to the fox. He was unsure why the fox would just give him it's chakra

"**You'll feel pain. Just for a short while but that's gonna be just for your memories and chakra levels to return"**

"Wait, what do you mea-" Naruto said before bing cut off with intense pain that he was familiar with. The pain he felt at the training ground. He crumpled down at the ground in pain and clenched his stomach and grasped his head. He was feeling a lot of pain that he was sure that he was unfamiliar with. It was, in short, torture

"AAAHHH, IT HURTS! STOPP IT" Naruto said while tears rolls in his eyes with pain

"..."

Then just like a tsunami, a lot of information rolls on Naruto. The chūnin exams, Sasuke's betrayal and eventual return, The training trip with Jiraiya, Tsunade, The fourth shinobi war, and him being hokage. He feels his chakra being expanded and filled up as he remembers everything. Then the pain stops

"K-Kurama, what the hell is happening here?" In a flash, something happened. His mindscape became brighter and the child standing in front of the fox became a blond man wearing the hokage robes over an orange shirt and black pants. Nanadaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki was back.

"**Nanadaime Hokage, It is always a pleasure to meet you" **Kurama said dryly, as he wore a fox grin going from ear to ear.

"N-No jokes, please. I remember we were fighting the invaders then... one of them stabbed me in the back, I think and I... Died. Oh please tell me this is heaven-dattebayo!"

"**That'll probably be better, but we're not" **Kurama said grimly. Honestly, it was probably better to be dead than dealing with the headaches that's happening

"Then where the hell are we?! I only remember seeing Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Sasuke in pain but that must be genjutsu! That didn't happen!"

"**Kit, it's real. I'll explain more in detail but ..."** Kurama sighed. This was a headache rivaling the power of the bijuudama's power alright.

"**Somehow someone managed to reverse time and put you back to the past"**

* * *

**P.S: Sorry for ending on a cliffhanger but it's always fun :) And I'll make the effort to make the stories longer throughout the story. This parts are just the steps to set up the beginning so bear with me. Reviews are always good to hear. Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4: Realization and Discussion

**Authors note: Yo. Thanks for getting this far! Hope you'll enjoy the future stuff. Anyways, I have a lot of stuff in my mind with how I want to differentiate this story from the others. Simple answer? It doesn't. Well mostly, but timetravel stuff are always all about the "what ifs?" and this story is the same. I guess the only thing that differentiates is how they timetravel, but that's just a lot of ideas I just merged into the one I liked. Anyways, it's up to you guys if you want to read the stuff I post( Especially since I'm a beginner at this!) and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Realization and Discussion**

**"****That's not possible"** Naruto said to the fox. That was the only answer that was in his mind. There was no jutsu that could change time. Nor was there a power that could change something so major... is there?

**"****I'll tell you once you tell the poor souls of your team is alright and wrapping their head with the things happening, kit"**Kurama said

When Naruto heared this and remember the scene before he was pulled into the mindscape panicked and remembered how they rolled with pain. Right now he needs to check up with them. He went out of his mind scape and looked at his surroundings. He was back at the old konoha he grew up with. But that wasn't important. He needed to look at the condition of his team mates.

He looked at the first body he saw which was Sasuke. He wasn't writhing in pain anymore and was knocked unconscious. He ran to him and looked at his condition. He was, of course alive but was worried with how they suffered the same pain as he and be okay without the kyuubi's chakra. Then he notices Sasuke wake up with his eternal mangekyo sharingan and rinnengan... Wait..what? Sasuke didn't have the sharingan when they we're kids!

"N-Naruto" Sasuke said tired from the pain. "What the hell is happening here? Where are we?"

"Oh you got've been kidding me-dattebayo!" Said the Uzumaki. This day is getting more weirder, and confusing by the minute!

Sasuke stood up and looked around. Then he looked at himself. He was wearing a blue shirt reminiscent of the shirt he wore when he was a kid, shorts and shinobi sandals. He wore a cloth protecting both of his hands and he-. Wait, _hand__**s**__?_

Sasuke blinked and looked at both of his hands, left and right, and tried to check if it was an illusion or a _henge_. He confirmed by looking at the skin color. It was real. He had both hands. He looked around and saw he was in the training grounds then he notices two bodys. Kakashi and Sakura. But he notices a weird image. They were young. They looked like what they were when Team 7 was still a genin team.

"Naruto. What the hell is happening here?!" Sasuke ask the Uzumaki in confusion and shock

"I don't know! Before that help me with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura!"

Sasuke stopped his thoughts and ran over to his wife and checked her condition. Naruto did the same with Kakashi. Coincidentally, both of them stirred up from their slumber. Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Naruto, what's happening here? " Kakashi asked his student. " If I remember this is where Team 7's last training ground. Now if we were on a nostalgia trip, I would appreciate that why we are here but since considering what happened, why are we here?"

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm still trying to wrap my head around what's happening so let me think." Naruto replied. In truth he was still doubting if this was a trick or the truth

"Why do we look so._.. young?_" Sakura asked. She was also confused especially the part they were young again.

Naruto then feels Kurama's desire to take over his body and so he let him take over

**"****Alright, I'll explain what's happening"**Kurama said with Naruto's body. The three flinched as they remember the habit of the kyuubi of appearing out of nowhere.

**"****Simply put, someone managed to reverse time itself. And**_**you**_**are it's intended passengers"**

"A-A time jutsu? Impossible! " Saukra replies. "Plus, imagine the chakra needed for that!"

**"****Because it isn't simply a jutsu... This whole thing stinks of the old's man chakra"**said Kurama before he looked at the sky and thinked

"From Old man do you mean... The Rikudō sennin?" Sasuke replied in a state of shock which was unusual for the deadpan man

Kurama gritted his teeth and sighed **"Old man, what are you thinking?"**Then he faced them **"Anyways, my chakra, it seems, is the key for everything. I'll try to check and think with the specifics with why and how we're here and how we can make our lives easier"**

Kakashi sighed and put his hand at his temple "Thank you Kurama, now please return Naruto to us"

**"****Tsk"** then Naruto returned. Naruto changed into Hokage state and asseswd the situation. From what he saw earlier, Sasuke still had his rinnengan and Sharingan so there powers are still the same. Yet their bodies digressed back to their 12 year old state...So he tried something carefully.

Naruto checked his pack and looked for a scroll. Then he faced Sakura "Sakura, can you set up a barrier that prevents chakra from leaking out?" Naruto asked "I'll make the seals I need you to just set it up"

"Yes, but what are you gonna do?" Sakura said while looking at the blonde

"I'm gonna try to assess my chakra and power levels. From what I concluded most of us has the same skill level as we have in the past... future, whatever." Naruto said to Sakura while creating the seals needed. Once finished he gave it to Sakura which with quick finesse set up a barrier.

"Naruto, you need to be careful." Kakashi sighed "We're still in the past. You remember how people treated you. Plus we need to be careful around the sandaime" Kakashi warned his student. The Sandaime wasn't callled 'Tje Professor' for nothing anyways

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei. My seals are top-notch! Anyways you should also look at your eyes though. It seems that going back to the past gave you back your sharingan" Naruto said grinning

Kakashi's eyes widened and removed his hitae-ate and stared at his reflection. It was true. His left eye had Obito's sharingan. He touched it and remembered Obito's death

_"__Kakashi, I'm sorry, I'll say hi to Rin for you." Obito smiled looking at his old team mate._

_Kakashi looked at horror when Obito then turned to dust, died protecting his teammates. Again._

Kakashi closed his eyes then opened it. Wearing his hitae-ate and covering his eye with it, he then looked at Naruto.

Naruto was preparing to assess his skills. If his theory was true... then it may prove in Shikamaru's words 'troublesome'

Naruto then used Kurama mode. Covering himself in a golden chakra, his jacket, from the chakra unzipped then became a golden cloak. His eyes becoming a golden slit. Then he tried bijuu mode.

Naruto's stomach felt like burning. He stumbled, returning back to normal. He dropped to the ground

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Sakura asked him running to him. Naruto raised his hand "Yeah, yeah I'm alright. I just proved my theory"

"What theory?" Sasuke asked

"My body still has the old seal when I was young which limits my control of Kurama's chakra"

Naruto sighed "Which means, I'm not in full strength. I can remove the seal but-"

"People who knows the seal will know immediately" Kakashi said completing the sentence. "Naruto whatever happens, don't remove the seal. We need to be careful around the past. It's still too early."

"But sensei, if we're in the past then does that mean we can change what happens in the future?" Sakura asked, realizing what the situation is

Sasuke then stood up " Which means, We can prevent one of the worst decisions ever made"

"Which was?" Sakura asked his husband

"Me, leaving the village" Sasuke said with a look of guilt in his face. Sasuke, throughout the years, thought that if given the chance he would change what would happen in any day. As long as he didn't do the crimes he did in that one faithful decision.

Kakashi, also realized and thought what would this situation mean for him. Can he save Obito before dying? Can he really do that?

"Don't worry Sasuke, if you leave again, I' always be here to get you back again and again. I won't abandon you or my friends." Naruto said trying to ease his spirits

Sasuke then looked at his faithful friend and grinned "Tsk, Dobe. I'm worried already"

"Hey!" Naruto said then realized what's happening "Our hormones are in whack again. Dammit, I don't want to go puberty again!"

"Ma, ma. Puberty or not, you're still our _little_ Naruto" Kakashi said with an eye smile. Sasuke, Sakura laughed while Naruto gritted his teeth

"Kakashi-sensei!, I'm gonna get you for that!" Naruto shouted then procedded to run to Kakashi, which also run, not worried that Naruto is gonna get him with his little legs.

After a while, things calmed down then Naruto and the rest of team 7 we're planning.

"Alright, so since we're in the past, We need to be careful of the things we change and things we don't" Naruto said, activating his hokage mode

"Sasuke, don't kill Danzo. I know it's in your mind but don't do it. We'll cross that bridge later." Sasuke nodded. "Sakura, since your mark of a hundred seal is gone, can you get started on it?"

"I'm already on it. But Naruto, how do we explain it? Especially if Tsunade-sama comes back and makes me her apprentice again?"

"I'll make a seal for that. I learned a lot of fuinjustu before becoming hokage so I think I can do it." Sakura nodded.

"Naruto, remember we need to limit our changes. We're also not sure with the technicalities of time-travel. So I say, we limit ourselves in one month. Which means no jutsu surpassing genin level." Kakashi added

"That'll be hard, especially without Rasengan, but I'll manage. We also need to talk about the defenses"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"We need to prepare for the invasion 20 years later"

"That's a bit early, don't you think? Since Konoha, you know..." said Sakura

"Gets destroyed and rebuilt because of Pein? I've been thinking about that. Do we stop him?" Naruto asked

"Dobe, you know we don't. Konoha becomes the konoha we know because of Pein's invasion"

"But! Think of the people we can save!" Naruto replied

"Naruto, Sasuke. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Remember! We're still back in the beginning so it's still early" Kakashi then interjected.

Naruto and Sasuke shuts up. Kakashi then stands up "We'll go with my plan. One month. No changing things. We'll do things we did the last time. Alright?"

The rest of team 7 nods. " We'll meet at the bridge 10:00. Don't be late my _genin_" Kakashi says with an eye smile, then he shunshins out of there.

Naruto and Sasuke just gritted their teeth " Way to rub off that we're still genin" Sakura laughs and takes Sasuke's hand . A small blush develops in Sasuke's face. "You're still genin after all this years anyways! What's the difference?"

"Sakuraaaa! Don't be mean!" Naruto says. Sakura laughs and runs off with Sasuke. "Come Sasuke, lets rub off that we're together with Ino-pig!"

"Hey! No changing the past!" Naruto shouting at his teammates. Then he stops in his tracks "Dammit, hormones! I don't want to start again with puberty-dattebayo!"

**"It isn't just hormones. You plus your younger self's mind merged which concluded with this. Don't worry it'll end kit, when you grow old. Again"**

"It better be!"


	5. Chapter 5: Long Night

**Chapter 5: ****L****ong Night**

After they talked at the training ground, Naruto realizing that he was in the past, had a lot on his thoughts, and so he shunshin'd to the hokage's head. Naruto sat at the Yondaime's head thinking about the situation. He had time to think and remembered the things that had happen in the past. Memories which he stored behind his mind.

The Villagers looking at him in contempt, the years in the academy ,the Chuunin exams, the training trip with Ero-Sennin, Him trying to save Sasuke only to be rejected. Hard. His training with the toads, The death of Jiraiya, The invasion of Pein, the Villagers now looking at him with earned respect and admiration after him saving the day, his training with Killer B, the fourth Shinobi war, the mission on the moon and him finally being Hokage, his dream for so long. He shed tears as he realized he had to live through all of that again. His people going through that pain again. Can he really do that again, the second time?

"Hey" someone whispered behind him. Naruto looked behind him and found out it was Sakura, which beside her was Sasuke.

"Hey guys.. Why are you here?" Naruto said to her while wiping his tears

"You always go here after something happens. Even after you became Hokage. Though It isn't exactly a secret since Sasuke can see you when he goes and look out the window" Sakura said to him to which he just stared at the village

"Do you think... you could live through all of that again? All the stuff we've seen?"

"Ahh, it's that... " Sasuke said which elicited a look from Naruto. Sasuke sat down next to Naruto with Sakura besides him

"I'm gonna be completely open and honest here Naruto. It's a bitch to live through stuff again." Sasuke said in an all out serious manner

Naruto blinked at Sasuke "After our fight in the Valley of the End, after being accepted back into the village... All the things I've done while with Orochimaru always crept back in my mind." Sasuke said to Naruto who which just listened intently

"I've been haunted with nightmares a good few years of my life. But it's all thank to your meddling that made me forget all of it. All of the talks we had, it was ... good. And now I'm offering the same to you"

Naruto blinked while he thought about the words Sasuke said. Then his face turned into a foxy grin "Thanks Sasuke. Though I'm surprised, because that's the longest sentence you said in_ ever_"

"Hn, trying to help, Dobe"

"But seriously, thanks for being with me guys. It's always great to have you with me"

"As always Naruto" Sakura said to him with a smile. Together they stared at the village throughout the night

* * *

Kakashi walked the streets with intense anxiousness and curiousity. He was back in the past. _The past_! Which meant some things. _Gai, Asuma and Kurenai _were in one word, _alive_. He remembered each of their deaths as though it was yesterday. Especially Gai.

_"Kakashi, go to Naruto, I'll stop them!" Gai said to them when he saw the invaders_

_"But, you can't even fight properly remember?! Your legs!"_

_"No my eternal rival, my youth will prevail all things. I still have my arms and I will protect Konoha until my death! Now go! We have no time to argue!" Gai said while going on his Good Guy pose. Kakashi just nodded knowing how hard it'll be to convince his friend other wise._

_The last thing he saw was Gai's death as one of the invaders stabbed Gai in the back, thus the life of Konoha's Maito Gai, the Green Beast ended with his heroic sacrifice._

Kakashi stopped his tracks. He felt like vomitting. One of his long time friends. _Dead._ But now they were in the past. And damn it! He won't let that happen again! He stopped in front of a bar he knew and stepped in.

"Ah! My Eternal Rival! You have come! Sit, sit! Asuma and Kurenai were just talking about their teams!" Gai said smiling to Kakashi as he noticed him enter. Kurenai and Asuma where sitting next to Gai when they noticed Kakashi enter and waved a hand at him

He blinked and blinked hard. Here it was, his friends, his comrades of war. He just smiled. Because right now, at least,he would atleast erase the mistakes of the future

"Hmm, did you say something?" Kakashi said to Gai as he pulled out Icha-Icha Paradise, but behind the book. One Kakashi was smiling, smiling warmly for his friends.

* * *

Naruto, after the moment in the hokage's monument, decides to walk home, exactly the time when he knew less villagers were walking the road home. It was hard getting used to it again, but it would be a good couple of years before he'll get the respect he deserves.

As Naruto was walking the road home, he saw a figure down the path he was walking, he though the figure was familiar and so he tried to catch up with it before recognizing it as Hinata.

Hinata, walking home from training, was thinking hard about a certain cute little boy. A boy he admired so much. She imagined life with him and if possible..._ a family_. Hinata blushed a dark red.

His eyes widened as the last memory of her surfaced on his mind. Back at the invasion. But here she was, a cute little 12 year old! Oh, how he'll love to squueze her cute little cheeks. It wouldn't be bad to change the past a little bit, right?

"Good evening, Hinata-chan!" He said to the unsuspecting Hyuuga

"N-Naruto - Kun?!"

Hinata surprised that Naruto suddenly talked behind her back suddenly tripped backwards which ,Naruto who saw her falling, caught her. They looked in each others eyes. When they realized what they were doing Naruto blushed a hard red and Hinata, the poor girl, over ventilated and well... passed out.

Naruto, who realized that the girl passed out, just laughed and carry her bridal style , while avoiding the villagers, to his house. It would be fun seeing Hinata fuuming with embarrasement when he realized she was laying on his bed! Ahh, there were some good things for time travel.

But then he remembered the state of his apartment. So he embarrasingly settled with the rooftop. He reached the rooftop and lay her down while he sat and positioned himself so her head is laying on his lap. He ran her hand through her hair while he remembered the last loving moment they spent

_It was a rare day-off for both Hinata and Naruto. For the first time, there were no paper work and no issues, so he called for a day off and for Hinata, she managed to free off a day from her daily schedule. With no Boruto because he had trained with Sasuke outside the village and Himawari wad staying at the Hyuuga compound, the two couple did what they wanted to do for a long time._

_Rest._

_"Ahh, rest! Nothing like a good day's rest with a beautiful wife!" Said Naruto while he sat at the couch_

_Hinata, hearing that, blushed a very hard red, which Naruto noticed. He grins_

_"Dear, do you like to sit at my lap?" Naruto said in a grin. Hinata's blush goes redder as her eyes widened_

_"E-eh!? B-But w-why d-dear?"_

_"Is it bad for a husband to be close with her wife-ttebayo?" Naruto said grinning while a light pink blush was on the blond's cheek_

_"A-alright, but because your my h-husband!"_

_Hinata timidly went to her husband and sat at his lap, which Naruto, the mischevious man that he is, suddenly hugged her and put his face at the crook of her neck._

_"Naruto that tickles!" Hinata laughed as they played around which ended in a position which they were facing each other while laying down._

_"Hinata?"_

_"Yes, dear?"_

_"Thank you for being with me" said Naruto as he slowly smiled warmly_

_"No, thank you. For loving me Naruto. For being the best person that you can be. " Hinata said as she kissed the unsuspecting blonde. Naruto surprised, accepted and returned the kiss._

He looked down to look at Hinata. At her lips. It was looking... appetizing, but he restrained himself. He notices Hinata stirring from her _nap_

Hinata woke up looking at the stars, then she looked left and saw a handsome blonde she knew that was her crush. '_This must be a dream' _she thought as she reached out to feel Naruto. When she felt the warmness and how squishy Naruto's cheek was, she realized what the situation really was

"Eep! N-N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata said while she jumped from her position, at her surprise

"The one and only!" Naruto said grinning widely

"W-w-what happened?"

"You, uhhh, passed out" Naruto said sheepishly as he knew why. It was pretty obvious. So obvious that he was questioning why didn't he saw it before.

Hinata, in all of her power, tried to _not_ pass out again, lest she get embarrased in front of Naruto again.

"I-I'm s-sorry f-for b-being an i-inconvenience!"

Naruto blinked at what Hinata said, then he laughed. Hinata just stared at the boy at pure confusion

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan! You're not an inconvenience in any way possible! So don't let anyone say that-dattebayo!"

Hinata just blushed at the blonde's words while the blonde, was blushing lightly at the sight of his to-be wife

Hinata then realized the fact that they were alone tonight. Which meant privacy. Which meant something would happen. She became nervous again at the thought of them being alone together.

Naruto only smiled warmly at the girl in front of him. Inside he was missing the girl so hard, yet he stopped himself from tackling the poor girl. So when he looked at Hinata, he had a plan. A plan that'll be good for the both of them

Naruto, who, the confident and brave _man_ he was, wanted to change the past in a way that'll affect his young life in so many ways possible

"Hey, Hinata, I have a question for you?"

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said trying to look at the blonde

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Hinata, passed out from hyperventilation, and dizziness

* * *

"It was confirmed, Hokage-sama"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose. This'll take a while to process. He can feel a headache coming already.

"Alright, I want sensors to investigate the scene today and try to find who the chakra belongs to. Or what" said Hiruzen sternly

"Yes, Hokage-sama" Said the ANBU before leaving in a swirl of leaves.

Hiruzen took the report the ANBU left at his desk and read it again.

_At 10:50AM, inept chakra __s__ensors were able to pick up a faint chakra that seemed to be coming from the training grounds_

_It was sai__d__ that __t__he chakra felt "life-giving" and "so bright". It was concluded that these chakra was imbued with life force._

_The chakra was located__at Training ground 7 by one chuunin from the Sensory team._

"Training ground 7" Hiruzend raised his brow at the word. Then he realized something

"Team 7?" Hiruzen said as he frowned at the thought. It would be the only answer but a chakra that was imbued with life force? He doesn't know anyone that fills the description

But, there was a nagging thought inside him. A possibilty. An impossible one. But, stil...

"Neko, summon Jiraiya. I might need him for a situation."

* * *

**And that's that! The plot thickens! HAHAHA! Oh I have so many plans! Here's a little hint! or fact that I want for my fanfic. The summons know! I'll leave you with that info! Anyways thanks for reading and I'll probably have the other chapter tonight. I just need to smooth it out more! HAHAHA!**


	6. Chapter 6 :Summons

**EDIT ( 09/28/2019 ) -** Added Line breaks and improved some stuff.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Summons**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, while waiting for Kakashi in the bridge, Naruto and Sasuke decides to spar inside the forest while Sakura watches

"Remember. Ninijutsu and Taijutsu only! No Rinnengan or Kyuubi. Only what we have, Sharingan, Jutsus, whatever!" Naruto said to Sasuke, who was already preparing seals before saying

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**"

Naruto notices the fireball and manages to avoid the fireball, save for a few hairs at his head

"Let's not use jutsus that're weak, you know?" Naruto grinning as he said it

Sasuke just smirked. "I guess we shouldn't."

"**Tajū Kage Bunshiin no Jutsu!**" All at once, 1000 Narutos surrounds Sasuke. Sakura watches with complete awe, even though she already saw how much Naruto and Sasuke loves sparring with each other if given the time.

Sasuke closes his eyes and then opens it, activating his Sharingan and Rinnengan. "You know, I've been practicing a new way to use my Susanoo in a more... different way"

"Well, you're still gonna lose!" Naruto grins as his clones and himself charges Sasuke while forming a familiar ball in their hands

"Here's something for you! **Rasengan Tsunami**!"

All at once, Naruto and his clones jumps and form a wave of clones, hitting Sasuke with their respective Rasengans relentlesly, opting not to have Sasuke breathing room. Naruto clones poof out as they hit their targets, smoke fills the forest

As the smoke clears, Sasuke still standing, has purple-like armor covering himself, complete with a helmet and a purple sword.

Naruto whistles at what he sees "Is that what I think it is?"

"I've been working on it in my travels" He said to Naruto, pausing for a while admiring what he had done" I just finished it now actually. I was surprised I've done it" Sasuke said as he looked at himself looking over for anything that looked wrong

"Well, let's see if that can stop thi-" Naruto said before noticing Kakashi enter the area.

"Now now boys, you should stop now or you'll probably ending up destroying the village more times than possible" Kakashi said with half-humor and half-truth, knowing the true power of each of his former students, he really though it would be possible. In times, he was happy that Naruto and Sasuke was at their sides.

"Well that's because I'm awesome!" Naruto said with a wide grin. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura sweatdrops at the child man-child

"Are you really our future hokage?" Sakura said to Naruto, receiving an 'oi!' from him. Sasuke, now back to normal coughs to get their attention "Well, we're all here finally" Sasuke said, while glaring at the Silver Haired Jonin and future Rokudaime Hokage. Kakashi just smile sheepishly behind his mask, then noticed the three

"I noticed you all changed your looks huh?" Kakashi said to three children in front of him.

Sakura was now sporting a haircut that was just above her shoulder, and she opted for a red shirt and shorts. To top it all off, she wore black gloves. "Well, this was my outfit when I was chunin" Sakura answered

Sasuke is now wearing the black outfit he wore for the Chunin exams , but wore a katana besides him which was hold up by a black belt. The katana had an Uchiha crest.

Naruto was the most new of the group, opted to change his neon orange jacket for a black jacket with the Uzumaki symbol just at his collar. He changed the color of his blue hitae-ate for black and decide to wear a belt that had pouches. 'Looks like his outfit before he became hokage...'

"Well, Kakashi-sensei, It's not bad to change the past here and there"Naruto said grinning.

"That is true, Naruto" Kakashi said to his student. "Now, let's start" looking at Sakura.

Sakura started "Well, I tried all possibility if this was a genjutsu yesterday... Please tell me you all atleast checked?" Sakura said to the three men in front of him. Naruto just smiled sheepishly, Sasuke avoided looking at her and Kakashi was rubbing behind his head and was suddenly interested at his feet

'Are you three all really Kage-level?' Sakura facepalmed and sighed before she shaked her head and returned back to the topic "Well, like I said, I checked for any signs of genjutsu. But I guess it's true, we're back in the future"

"That is rather worrying." Kakashi said while rubbing his temple . " I know we talked about plans what to do yesterday but I still can't wrap my head around it"

"Because this is the first time I think that anyone has to deal with this" said Sasuke

"I think we should tell Jiji"

"But he won't believe us. Logically, who would believe you? A prankster, plus a couple of genin. It's screaming 'This is a joke!'" said Sasuke. Naruto admitting there was a point there.

"Well, He would be suspicious already probably at this point in time. We don't call him "The Professor" for nothing. Though the title of "Kami of Shinobi" may be better suited to the two of you" said Kakashi

"It'll be good having backing behind us, plus we can tell him through Sasuke's Sharingan" said Sakura

**"The Uchiha brat is right"**

"What do you mean?"

**"Imagine being cursed with knowledge of the future. And being as old as him?"**

Naruto sweatdrops at the logic of the bijuu.

Suddenly an ANBU appears from a swirl of leaves

"Team 7, the Hokage is requesting your presence"

Kakashi stiffened when he heard this 'It has begun'

"Tell Hokage-sama We'll be there" Kakashi said to the ANBU. The ANBU nods and leaves in a swirl of leaves. Kakashi face his students.

"This is a problem that didn't happen last time" said Kakashi which got looks from of confusion from Naruto. Sakura had a grim look on her face while Sasuke was maintaining a deadpan face

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"What he meant Naruto, is that we already have changed something, and it's probably something big since the Hokage is calling us" said Sakura

"Oh..."

* * *

Hiruzen was looking at a piece of paper he received yesterday night.

'I'm getting to old for this' Hiruzen thought in his head. He sighed and put away the paper when he notices a familiar chakra in his window

"Why can't you just be a normal person and use the door Jiraiya?" Hiruzen sighed once more and looked at his student enough to see his eyes.

It was only for a second but it conveyed a lot. Sadness, determination. Something he hadn't saw since Tsunade's slip on depression. A second, but he saw.

"Well that's because I'm your awesome student, sensei" Jiraiya said changing to a happier note, grinning

Hiruzen sighed and chuckled. Jiraiya may be an adult and seal master but that attitude won't never change. He gestured Jiraiya to seat, while he took the paper again.

"Anyways, why did you call me here? I was just in Suna doing some research" Jiraiya said while taking a seat.

"I just received a report that a chakra signature appeared on training ground 7." Hiruzen said while giving the paper, now revealed as a report, to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked over the report and raised a brow "Life giving? I only know some sources of chakras that have this attribute"

Hiruzen nodded grimly and sighed "The only thing I concluded that it must have been Nature energy. I only know two people who can access Nature energy, You and... Orochimaru"

Jiraiya just looked over the report and something clicked on his head. He chuckled 'Well I guess it's time'. He gave the paper back to Hiruzen and looked at him " I may know who did this. Maybe not. But it ain't Orochimaru. His chakra too vile to give off that 'life giving' crap"

"Well, we'll probably know who, by a simple question. The new Team 7 was training there and there might be a possibility they know. Or Kakashi knows" Hiruzen said to Jiraiya while lighting his pipe.

"Kakashi is their sensei? And the brat? What a weird twist of fate. Or maybe not, considering who is sitting in the Hokage seat, sensei" Jiraiya said with a smirk

"Ho... Excited to see your godson then, Jiraiya?" Hiruzen said while smoking his pipe

"I may be. Maybe not. Though I have a feeling he might be excited to see me too. And I'll look at his seal" Jiraiya said exactly as there was a knock at the door

"Hokage-sama, Team 7 reporting for your summons" Kakashi said behind the door. "Atleast he was 1 hour early than before. Come in" Hiruzen replied and they entered

Jiraiya looked at the people who entered the office. 'Kakashi is still the same huh?' Jiraiya thought when he saw the Silver haired Jonin and then he looked at the three genin behind him. One was a pink haired girl, wearing a red shirt, shorts, and gloves. The second was a black haired boy wearing an all black outfit. He also noticed the sword besides the boy. Then his eyes shifted to his godson. He wore a black jacket, a belt with pouches and orange pants, which surprised Jiraiya.

"Yo, Jiji! Look at our outfits!"Said Naruto with a tinge of hidden sadness. Jiraiya noticed it. Hiruzen however noticed the outfit change and nodded approvingly. He looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi, I requested for your team today because I received a report yesterday." He gave the report to Kakashi

Kakashi read the report then gave the paper back, "Team 7 nor I have noticed anything of the sort, Hokage-sama. Probably we were too busy doing the test to notice it."

Hiruzen noticed some holes immediately. A jonin of Kakashi's caliber not noticing that kind of chakra signature? He was obviously lying. But he let it slide. He'll ask later. 'Now for the bigger problem'

"Alright, Kakashi... You're also here so I can inform you that someone will be inspecting the Training ground 7. He's also gonna watch you and your team train"

Kakashi raised his brow "Who is it?"

Jiraiya then stood up and looked at the team behind him "It is I, the gread Toad sage and one of the three legendary sannin, Jirai-"

"Ero-sennin?!" Jiraiya almost rushed to the boy and bonked him in the head. Why did he had to use that name?!

"Brat! You dare mock me!?" Jiraiya replied

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but where have you seen each other?" Hiruzen interrupted confused at the two's meeting. He could have also swore he saw the pink haired kunoichi whisper Naruto ferociously while Naruto just stood sweating bullets.

Jiraiya also stood glaring at the boy "I haven't seen this boy in my life. Is this what this generation is all about. Disrespect?"

"Eh, I heard stories about you from the jounins and Kakashi and he said that you were also a pervert like him" said Naruto which earned him glares from both Kakashi and Jiraiya. Hiruzen just blinked and laughed saying that the nickname suited him

"Hmph, anyways Kakashi, see you tomorrow. I have some research to go to. Ja ne!" Jiraiya said jumping out to the window.

"Well, that was...Interesting. Anyways, that is all Team 7. You are dismissed" said Hiruzen

* * *

Naruto would have just ran up to him when he saw the toad sage.

His master, one of the biggest father figure of his life and one of the most important people in his life. But he held his ground. Just like with Sarutobi, he knew what and who he would see.

But that didn't stop him from running to him after the meeting.

After the meeting, he ran as fast as he could that he was like an orange flash. Naruto ran to the nearest hotsprings. He knew who he would run up to.

He looked behind the hotspring where thought he would see a man when suddenly "So I heard you became Hokage, brat" A man smirked. Naruto leaped in surprise and instinctively brought a kunai to protcect himself. He looked who surprised him and his eyes widened

Jiraiya stood leaning at the wall, smirking like he caught someone in front of his traps.

But his eyes told something different

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked to make sure. Then he ran to the sage, which opened and widened his arms, expecting a hug

But... he got punched at the stomach. A golden punch

"That's what you get for dying on your student, Ero-sennin!" Naruto said as he looked at the old man rolling at the road in pain.

"W-Well, Atleast I died a heroes death! Before you pulled off this... stunt!" Jiraiya said while he struggled to stand up.

"How did you know?"

"Huh?" Jiraiya said while still trying to relieve his pain from his gut.

"How. Did. You. Know?"

"Well..." said Jiraiya, rubbing his neck "The summoning contract"

"Wait, I'm still in there? I thought I would have to wait a couple more months?!"

And that was the truth. Naruto thought he would have to wait for a couple of months for the chuunin exams to sign the contract and start using Sage mode and Summoning again.

"The Summoning contract is connected to the summoner in more ways than one." Jiraiya explained "Once your name appeared, every toad in the mountain remembered you"

"But that doesn't explain how YOU know"

"Well, the same way the toads learned how. Through the summoning contract. Though it took a reverse summon, taking in Nature energy plus getting hit with Pa's stick again" Jiraiya said to his student. Then Naruto did something, he hugged Jiraiya

"You pervert old fool. You don't know how much I actually missed you!"

Jiraiya blinked then smiled, returning the hug "I know kid. I know"

* * *

After the hug, Jiraiya and Naruto were chased out by the girls in the hotsprings after hearing them. Just because they knew of Jiraiya's research.

Now they were sitting in a river where they first met and talking about the future and... everything

"Hmm, that is interesting..." Jiraiya said, a reply to what he heard.

Jiraiya's was surprised, proud and happy with his student. A perfect Sage Mode? A Rasengan with an element? Complete control of a bijūs chakra while purifying it? Being visited by the Rekūdo sennin himself, then essentially being the half of a Rekūdo sennin? Being Hokage? He was bursting with pride.

Then he became sad, and angry with the bad stuff. A fourth shinobi war that rivalled the last three were coming. The destruction of Konoha as he knew it. Twice.

"Well, atleast I have two students as Hokage now! And one of them became stronger than the other! I am a great teacher afterall!" Jiraiya grinned bursting with pride once more. Naruto just facepalmed

"Now we're here. Trying to change little things at a time so we could be prepared for the eventual invasion. Or stop it. Who knows?"

"But you said that the fox said that the Rekūdo sennin was the one who made your little stunt possible?"

"That's it Ero-sennin. I don't know why. The Rekūdo sennin always had plans, Kurama said. But in the life of me, I don't know what's the end goal."

"Well, who knows? You'll learn eventually. He'll pop out sooner or later. But for now, let's talk about your plans. "

"Well, We don't really have a real plan at the moment" Naruto said while smiling sheepishly

Jiraiya stared at his student " Are you really a Hokage?" said Jiraiya which earned an 'Oi!' from Naruto

"Anyways I feel like there's also another reason why you're looking for me?" Jiraiya asked the blonde

"Ah!" Naruto stood up and nodded " I need the key for the seal!"

Jiraiya frowned " Well... I'm not doubting your abilty to control the kyuubi's chakra, brat. But doing this so early?"

Naruto just grinned "Well, you can check out my Six Path Sage mode after you give the key!"

Jiraiya, burning with curiousity, finally relented and did a couple of seals before opening his mouth and a toad went out. Naruto recognized the toad

"Gerotora! Nice to see you again!" He said to the toad

"Oh, it's you Naruto. Guess you need the key?"

"Yeah. Just like last time."

"Are you sure you're gonna do this now? People gonna notice you and the kyūbi's chakra if you open the seal"

"I'll take the risk. You'll know what happens..."

Gerotora nodded grimly, then expanded a few feet in height, exposing the scroll abdomen. The scroll opened revealing intricate seals and drawings. A few notes of how to change the seal were also there. In the bottom, a bare box.

Naruto, knowing what to do, bit his thumb and making sure his blood got on his fingers, pressed them in the box. Gerotora, satisified with the result, proceeded to close the scroll and close his scroll abdomen, then looked at the blond boy expectantly.

"You know what happens next kid"

Beside him Jiraiya didn't stop himself from laughing . Oh karma...

Naruto looked defeated. He opened his mouth wide. Gerotora proceeded to enter his mouth with unexpected difficulty, but in the end he managed to get in, leaving a tear filled Naruto

Naruto closed his mouth and shivered "Ugh. The taste is always the worst"

Jiraiya, looking amused and curiousity burning within him, looked at his student "Now, show me"

"Give me a minute. I'll need to change the seal" said Naruto as he closed his eyes

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the fox behind the gates. Besides Naruto, stood Gerotora.

**"Nice to see you again,toad. Hope your here to release me out of this distasteful seal of mine?"**

"Though we are not close fox, I have gained enough respect to for what you have done for Naruto. Does not mean I am still wary of you."

**"Tsk, meddlesome toad"**

"Quit down you two. I'm gonna open it" said Naruto as he was going through a series of seal

"It was good of you to actually read the scroll for the key when you had became older, Naruto" Gerotora said, his arms crossed, nodding his head with approval

"Lucky I did to actually remember it. Dad's old seal was only guaranteed to ONLY keep Kurama inside and let him and his chakra absorb in my system until I reached 18." said Naruto sweating with concentration

"The seal I did when I was training with Octopops guaranteed the perfect unity between me and Kurama. But since that seal is now gone, I need to change it and then release it." Naruto added

Naruto finished his seals, before the room shooked, the old bars changed into a more modern look. It was now color red, but still had the paper for Seal in the center.

"Now for the last step!" Said Naruto as he flew to the seal and tore it open, then landing at the ground.

Naruto, now feeling the power, opened the gates, which the fox behind it was now grinning

**"It always feel too good to be out of that cursed seal"**

"Believe me, Kurama. It does"

Naruto blinked and opened his eyes, golden chakra enveloping him. His appearance has changed, now his jacket becoming gold and unzipped , revealing 6 tomoes just at the bottom of his neck, and where his seal was supposed to be, a golden circle was there. Nine Black balls floated behind him, which actually surprised Naruto

"Oh! These came back!"

"Life chakra,... and an improved rinnengan ability combined with perfect sage mode? The brat wasn't joking" Jiraiya muttered, really impressed "Luckily, I managed to set up a good chakra barrier or else it'll be detected very easily"

"So, what you think?" Naruto said gleaming and grinning

"Not bad! But you should better be careful about your chakra. Sensors can spot that a mile away. And you're just so...short"

"Oi! Hmph, well, my chakra control sucks again outside this mode." Naruto explained "It's been hard trying to get used to my body. So I've been training chakra control with 1000 clones yesterday so I can atleast have control, within some degree"

Jiraiya nodded "Nice plan. Though... another training trip might be good for you..." he suggested, remembering the training trip they did, then his face darkened

"What is it, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked, worried about the sudden change

"My...My..." said Jiraiya with an angry tone

"Your what?"

"My books! I have to write it again!" Jiraiya said with tears in his eyes .Naruto just sweatdropped

* * *

"Oh it's you! Did you bring me a story about the toilets outside?"

"Shush White Zetsu , I need to speak to him"

"Geesh, always the serious one" said White Zetsu

"Is the plan in motion?" A figure in the dark said

"We had problems with some of them. But now, we did it. The plan is in motion" said another figure

The figure, now revealed as Madara, nodded

"Tobi, you know what needs to happen. Remember the plan" said Madara.

Tobi nodded, and a vortex appeared, appearing to pull Tobi in and dissapeared.

"Well, wasn't he cheerful huh, Madara?" Asked White Zetsy

"If all goes through, this world shall truly know peace" he said as laughs fills the cave

—

Two women were walking down the streets of a civilian city until suddenly, one of the women stops.

"Shizune."

"Tsunade-sama, what's happening?" Said Shizune, worried about her master

"We need to go back to Konahagakure"

Shizune took a step back in surprise"Wait, what? Why?" Asked Shizune "I mean, I'm happy that Tsunade-sama wants to go home but why suddenly now?"

Tsunade full of thought and worry said "Let's just say, I just had a bad feeling"

Shizune in understanding, ran to the hotel to pack their bags

—

Orochimaru was planning for the invasion. The invasion. The invasion of Konohagakure. Now all he needs is to get Suna...

Then suddenly he stumbles down, suddenly out of breath and his heart beating fast. A big flash of memories runs through his head. Orochimaru paled and his eyes widen.

"No...no!" Said Orochimaru, as he struggled to stand up. He did a couple of signs and muttered "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

A little snake appeared "What do you ask of me, Orochimaru-Sama?"

"Kabuto! Get me Kabuto!" Hissed Orochimaru to the snake. The snake nodded and slithered to the doorway.

Orochimaru ran up to the neareast table and started a new plan

"I must start changing little at a time...The future must change"

If his memories was right, he can offer to let his pride go. To let immortality go. If the future was right...

There'll be nothing left to live through anyways

* * *

**A/N: Thus, the start of a major arc starts. It'll go through the Zabuza encounter and goes until the Chuunin for no line breaks, I'm just starting to use the Fanfiction App and I'm just getting used to it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed as much I did doing it. Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter7:Life-of-the-past

**Chapter 7: Start of the past**

"You know Gaki. If your fuuinjutsu is still lacking I'll teach you"

"Yeah hehehe, I'm still stuck in Level 8" Naruto grinned sheepishly

They were now in Ichiraku's, eating ramen and reminiscing. Naruto notice a man enter as he inhaled the ramen he was eating

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said grinning at the man. Kakashi raised a hand to acknowledge the boy. Then he notices the man sitting next to him

"Jiraiya-sama. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm just talking to the brat here, _Rokudaime-sama_" Jiraiya smirked as Kakashi raised his eyes

"You told him?" Kakashi said to Naruto

"Nah, summoning contract" Naruto said to Kakashi which he understood and nodded

"So you're still going tomorrow, Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked the man. Jiraiya shooked his head

"I'm gonna connect with some of my contacts outside and try to figure out something from these invaders Naruto told me about..." said Jiraiya as he notices Kakashi and Naruto flinch. "Why are you so scared of this guys anyways?"

"Because Ero-sennin, if you were there, you would be" said Naruto as his eyes darkened

———————

"Why the sudden change, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked his master

They were at the south walls of Konoha, cloaked to cover their appearance. Orochimaru was going through a number of seals as sweat trickled down his face

"It is none of your concern Kabuto. It's just a simple matter of changing my mind" hissed Orochimaru said to Kabuto, as he put his hand to the ground. A wave of chakra covered half of the wall before dissipating.

"If I may ask, Orochimaru-sama... what is the purpose of this jutsu you're doing?" Kabuto asked in total confusion

"Kukuku, let's say that this will surprise everyone in the village. A very big surprise." Satisfied with the result, Orochimaru motioned Kabuto to follow him

"Let's go the next one"

————

After accompanying Jiraiya and saying goodbye after he announced he would meet up with his contacts, Naruto was now walking to his apartment, trying to avoid the villagers stares

'_This is so uncomfortable... How the hell did I live through this?_' Naruto thought remembering the days before he was a hero. Alone, avoided. It made Naruto just miss his past.

"This is one of the days I miss Boruto and Himawari..." Naruto muttered feeling downcast. Then he saw someone very familiar "Is that... Hinata?"

Hyuuga Hinata, was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, walking with grace and sophistication, she is a proper and prim Princess of Konoha.

Inside though... she was a simple pre-teen girl with the thoughts of her crush in her head.

'_Did Naruto-kun just asked me on a date yesterday? No, that's Impossible... I mean, I woke up in my bed, but I clearly remember.._.' she thought with intensity. If it was a dream... it was a very good one

Then a familiar blond fox boy suddenly appeared in front of her

"Heyyo Hinata!" The blonde had said in a familiar foxy grin. Hinata widened her eyes as she took a step back

"N-Naruto-kun?" She asked in surprise. '_Keep your cool! Don't faint!_'

"Yep! The one and only!"

"W-What a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" She asked nervously

"Ahhh, I just said goodbye to Ero-Sennin." Naruto said while putting his hand behind his neck

"P-Pervy Sage? W-who i-is t-that?" She asked before shaking her head "I-If y-you don't l-like to s-say, you d-don n-need t-to s-say i-it t-to me"

Naruto just waved his hand "Nah, It's alright. Ero-Sennin is Jiraiya, my sensei"

Hinata widened her eyes "J-Jiraiya, as in, t-the l-legendary s-sannin,J-Jiraiya?"

"That's the one! Though he's like a big baby when we're alone. But he's still cool" He said before he broke out into a grin "Never mind that, you remember what I said yesterday right?"

"W-What d-do y-you m-mean?" Hinata asked trying not to faint

"I just wanna know you a bit more... so I'm asking you on a date" Naruto said with a wide grin

Hinata, upon hearing the words, blushed a hard red "U-U-Uhhh, S-sure" she said before passing out from dizzyness

Naruto stared at the girl before laughing then carrying her again bridal style. "I got the perfect place, and it's called Ichiraku's Ramen!"

—————

**_One month later_**

A lot has happened for the duration of the one month. While they maintained their facade as a genin team while doing D ranks, Naruto and the others reached a conclusion and started to update themselves with their enemies, and(or) allies with the help of Jiraiya

Shimura Danzo, The commander of a former division turned underground, ROOT.

Uchiha Itachi, Nuke-nin of Konohagakure and brother of Uchiha Sasuke.

Akatsuki, ruthless mercenary group bent on collecting the Tailed Beasts to start their own twisted veraion ofworld peace.

With the help of Jiraiya, they managed to have updates with each one.

The Akatsuki were now ongoing operations, taking on missions, but still not going on their main goal. Uchiha Itachi, a member, undergoing deep undercover operations.

Shimura Danzo, Director of the unofficial ANBU division, ROOT. Undergoing recruitment, especially with one Sai.

Naruto sighed "That's a lot of people. Well, atleast we managed it" as he looked at the papers that Jiraiya sent over the month

Naruto and Sasuke were in Kakashi's apartment while Kakashi and Sakura were out with their clones . Plus, the jounin put privacy seals around his home. '_You can never be too careful_', his sensei had said with a familiar eye smile

As he scanned at the papers, Naruto saw Sasuke frowning "What is it?" he asked worried

"Well, I'm still not sure about the decision you made, Hokage-sama" said Sasuke, going through the blonde's old title as he was used to it

Naruto massaged his temple and sighed "How many times have I told you, I'm not the hokage anymore...Second, just like Kakashi-sensei said, we can't afford to change the past. Who knows about the consequence?" he said as he looked at the Uchiha

"Yet, if we do change it, who knows how many good we would do? Especially Danzo!" Sasuke said Exasperated. He noticed Naruto's eyes hardened and he stopped.

"We will get that man, I promise you Sasuke. That's my nindo." Naruto said as he smiled at the end. Sasuke scoffed and smiled

"Whatever you say, Hokage-sama"

Then a poof of smoke can be heard and suddenly a toad appeared besides them.

"Message from Jiraiya for one Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto reaches to get the scroll "Thanks"

The toad salutes and poofs out. Naruto opens the scroll and his eyes widened

If you're reading this, I just got in contact with Tsunade-hime. She's going back to Konoha, memories intact. Prepare.

Naruto gave the scroll to Sasuke, who upon reading it gave a similar expression. "Tsunade is going home early huh?"

Naruto smiles "I guess so. Well I feel like celebrating! Wanna get some ramen-ttebayo?"

Sasuke smirks "It's always ramen and ramen"

"Well, its the food of the gods!" Naruto said grinning. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and stood up "You better pay" he said with a small smile

———

"You better pay for that, Hime" Jiraiya smirked as he watched Tsunade lose

"Bah! I'll find a way! I bet half of my ryo!" Tsunade said grinning as she played again

"You know, Tsunade-sama, last month you said we're going back to Konoha...

Why are we still not at Konoha?" Shizune asked as she watched her master gamble away

"Because, I wanted some freedom before I went back. We still have time anyway" Tsunade said "20 years of time anyway" Tsunade whispered with a sad tone, low enough that Jiraiya can hear. Jiraiya frowned

"I think that's enough Tsunade. We should talk" Jiraiya said as he watched Tsunade lose again.

"Well, alright then... Jiraiya" Tsunade said looking at the man with... sadness? Happiness? Jiraiya just turned around and walked out of the room and walked to the bar. A few moments later, Tsunade sat down next to him, Shizune behind them

"What is it? You surpised me coming here...Don't tell me Sensei is calling me back?" Tsunade said, trying to keep a Neutral tone as she ordered Sake

Jiraiya sighed "I know what's gonna happen. The future"

Tsunade's eyes widened "Y-You do?" she gulped visibly. Jiraiya just wondered what he did or happened to make her like this

"S-so, you mean? Pein? Akatsuki? Everything?"

"Everything."

"Naruto becoming Hokage too?"

Jiraiya smirked "Won't you believe it? I have two students as Hokage now! Well, one of them is gonna be a Hokage anyways"

Tsunade then punched Jiraiya in the arm, albeit there was less chakra in it so it only bruised the arm. Jiraiya winced in pain

"That's for dying on me, you pervert!" Then she smiled "Well, Atleast I won the bet"

"Anything you could have said and that's what you're happy about?" Jiraiya said laughing. Sake arrived and Tsunade poured both of them a saucer

"Anyways, how did you find me?" Tsunade as she drank Sake

"You might not like it but it's purely coincidental, though since I found you..." Jiraiya said with a expectant face

Tsunade waved her hand "Yeah, yeah. I'll be back in Konoha in the next week or two"

Jiraiya grinned, then a poof can be heard before a toad appeared besides him "Good, I'll tell the brat"

Tsunade raised her eyebrow then sighed "I should have known Naruto would be in the center of all this... Who's with him?"

"His whole team actually. Even that Kakashi, though I'm surprised he became the Rokudaime." Jiraiya said writing in a scroll before giving it to the toad, disappearing with a salute and a poof of smoke

"Which is why we also know through the summoning scrolls?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya replied with a nod.

"Anyways, my main goal was to look and search out for info about the invasion that's gonna happen in 20 years " Jiraiya said as he noticed Tsunade's face darken "What happened anyways?"

Tsunade got the bottle of Sake and chugged all of it before talking "If you were alive for the Fourth Shinobi War... This was just like it with four times the intensity and damage"

"I was in Wave country at the time, playing in the casinos before I felt a huge chakra in the direction of Konoha" She paused ordering another glass of Sake

"Of course, I ran to Konoha as fast as I could. But the damage was done. Shinobi dead in the streets, fighting left and right. Homes decimated. It was like Konoha wasn't there anymore. I ran to what was left of the Hokage's tower and I saw Naruto fighting with some of them"

_"Tsunade baa-chan!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to block off a sword from one of the invaders_

_Tsunade ran up and punched the man fighting Naruto, as he flew high in the sky because of Tsunade's punch_

_"Thank god, you're here. I know you won't like it but can you go with the evacuees?" Naruto asked as he was covered in sweat_

_"But you need me here! You're already struggling as it is!" Tsunade opposed worried as she looked at Naruto_

_"Don't worry, I'll have Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei. The evacuees would need every help they can. Plus they have a lot of wounded. You're more important there than here" Naruto said as he looked to the old medic_

_Tsunade breathed in and out before nodding "Alright. But you better come out alive, or else you brat!"_

Jiraiya listened as he had a grim look on his face "That's why..."

Tsunade nodded "You should be careful" She said in worry. Jiriaya, suddenly stood up

"Don't worry hime. I'll always be careful." Jiraiya said as he walked out the door

"That old pervert..." Tsunade said with a smile as she saw Jiraiya walked out

———————————

**ANDDD THAT'S CHAPTER 7! This is one of the chapters that I had trouble working on in the beginning as I accidentally put stuff in the last chapters that I just realized wasn't all that good to work with, like telling Jiraiya that he was gonna watch team 7 train. Plus I wanted to speed things up. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews, Suggestions, Fair Criticism, is always appreciated. Hope you guys a great day!**


	8. Chapter-8:Missions-and-Love

**Chapter 8: Missions and Love**

"Hokage-sama, Good Morning"

Hiruzen looked up from his desk and saw Umino Iruka. Who was he again?

Ahh, that's right. The head instructor from the Academy. He was the one who taught Naruto. Perharps he should reward him with a medal for sticking with the child.

"Hello Iruka-kun, I guess it is time ?" Hiruzen said to the Chunin. Iruka nodded

"Very well, let them in" he said. Iruka opened the door, and Team Gai entered

"TEAM GAI READY HOKAGE SAMA!" Gai shouted

"YOSH WE ARE HERE TO GET OUR YOUTHFUL MISSION HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Lee said as he did his good guy pose. Neji and Tenten flinched but didn't say anything

"GAI-SENSEI! I HOPE WE GET A B-RANK MISSION!" Lee shouted before getting punched at the top of his head by Gai

"YOU BAKA! WE DO NOT HOPE TO GET A SPECIFIC MISSION BECAUSE WE WILL TAKE ANY MISSION! WE WILL MAINTAIN KONOHA'S YOUTHFULLNESS!" Gai berated Lee while also shouting. Lee's eyes just filled with determination

"As punishment, you will do 50 laps around the village using your hands!" Gai said seriously. Iruka looked at the man like he was insane. "Gai-san, do not act rashly!"

"I'M SORRY GAI-SENSEI, BUT THAT PUNISHMENT IS LACKING! I WILL DO 100 LAPS WHILE JUGGLING WEIGHTS WITH MY FEET! " Lee shouted with determination. The Hokage looked at the scene, his mouth gaping, same as Iruka

"YOU ARE RIGHT, LEE! I AM SORRY! NOW GO ON MY STUDENT!" Lee shouted with fervor

"GAI-SENSEI!" As Lee's eyes became wet with tears

"LEE" As Gai did the same

"GAI- SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Then the two pulled each other into a man-hug, as an illusion of waves hitting a rock go on behind their back. Everyone in the room, even the ANBU in the ceiling, turned away their heads from the scene, as the intensity was so strong.

The Hokage just sighed and looked for a mission scroll. This was gonna be a long day

—————

"Do you have a report for me?"

A Pale figure stood appeared next to Danzo. He was masked with a clear white ANBU mask with the kanji 'ROOT' in the side. He wore a black and gray jacket with Red Straps on his shoulders, as of all ROOT agents. He also carries a tipless tanto and a large scroll behind his back.

"Yes, Danzo-sama."

Danzo sat at his chair at the ROOT compound, eyes closed as he waited for his agent to report

"Uchiha Sasuke was last seen in the Hatake's apartment, with the Jinchuuriki. After a period of time, they went out. There relationship seems to be nothing like it was two days ago as the Uchiha and the Jinchuuriki are now on friendly terms."

Danzo opened his one eye with interest.

"His personality had also change. He is seemingly more open, and is relaxed whenever he is with the Jinchuuriki, Hatake Kakashi or the civilian girl"

Danzo raised his brow. "It seems Sasuke is growing up. Excellent. Initiate Plan Onyx. Remove your mask".

The Agent did as he was told, revealing short,straight black hair, and a face eerily like The Uchiha albeit his pale skin. 'This will be the perfect opportunity'

"You know your mission. You will now go on with the name 'Sai'. You will go and infiltrate the Genin ranks and go closer to the Uchiha. You will use all training that has been given of you, and learn. This will be a good experience for you"

Sai stood straight, his face showing no emotions, and smiled a fake smile "I will do what you command, Danzo-sama"

————

In contrast, doing D-ranked missions was somehow much more better than sitting and doing paperwork in the Hokage's office. But it was still so boring

"I cannot believe that the apprentices of the Three Sannin are stuck doing mind numbing D-ranked missions again-dattebayo!" Shouted Naruto as he dragged himself to the Hokage's tower

Sakura just glared at her Hokage while looking at the people's reaction on the street. Luckily their hatred for the blond just blocked of all sounds. She just sighed

"Well Naruto, apprentice or not, you're all genin... Technically" Kakashi said while reading a familiar book.

"Just deal with it" said Sasuke as he walked with boredom on his face.

Sakura then stopped on her tracks which was noticed by Naruto "Sakura? What's wrong?"

"Today is the day we receive the wave mission, isn't it?" Sakura said, her great memory exhibited.

Naruto's face darkened as he realized. Kakashi frowned as he remembered that day

_He watched as the hunter-nin Sasuke was fighting suddenly formed a dome of mirrors._

_He was more surprised when said Hunter-nin suddenly stepped in._

_"What in the world?!" Sasuke shouted, surprised and aggrivated._

_Sasuke felt from behind the mask, the hunter-nin smirked "Now... I will show you my true speed"_

_All at once, senbons from all directions flew at the direction of Sasuke, leaving small cuts from all over his body._

_Sasuke screamed in pain and let go of his kunai as he crouched down to try to avoid the continuing downpour of senbons._

_The downpour only stopped when a kunai suddenly flew in at the direction of the hunter-nin_

_Kakashi looked at where the kunai came from and was surprised when he found it was Sakura_

_Not that it mattered though, the hunter-nin was now holding it his hands. He looked at Sakura before then getting hit with a shiruken at his right, which he avoided. Then a shiruken at his left and at his chin, which only managed to deflect from his mask. But somehow the impact was enough to let Hunter-nin fall out from his mirror_

_Smoke suddenly enveloped the bridge._

_"I'm sorry, but the hero of the story is always late!"_

_As the smoke dissipates a familiar blinding orange jacket, blonde boy was at the center_

_"Uzumaki Naruto, is here!"_

He looked at Naruto and thought how much he had change throughout the years. Never would anyone thought that this boy right now is the strongest ninja in the villag- no, the world. People would just laugh at the thought.

Yet he was.

And he taught him.

He became hokage against all odds, and achieved his dreams. Become Hokage and getting acknowledged by the village. He smiled at the thought.

"-need to plan. Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. Kakashi just shooked his head and concentrated on the matter beforehand.

"Yeah?"

"I have a plan. One I think would benefit us now, and in the future." said Sakura as she told them of their plan

••••••

"We're gonna do it." Naruto said with a look of determination

"And risk being caught by a Hokage? This plan is risky and would end us into a Hokage knowing." Sasuke said to the blonde

"I think Sasuke is right Naruto, this is a risky plan" Kakashi said, taking Sasuke's side

"Yet, if we do this, we gain allies, strengthen future bonds and most importantly, _friends_" Naruto said to defend his side.

"Plus, this'll also help you gauge your skills" said Sakura knowing how to pull the Uchiha into her plans

Sasuke sighed. The plan was risky as hell, but an oppurtunity to gauge his skills was something he wanted to do for a while without alerting anyone in the village. And the best course of action would be outside the village.

"Alright, I'm in. But I'm warning you, this plan is risky" said Sasuke. Sakura couldn't help but smirk 'hook,line, and sinker!'

"Well, I guess I can't leave my kawaii Genins behind huh?" Kakashi said playfully as he gained glares from all three of them

————-

"Zetsu". A white man with green hair slowly rised from the ground in front of the man.

"You called?"said White Zetsu as he played around with his hair

"I want you to spy the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki"

"**What is the purpose of this unneeded spying?**" Black Zetsu asked

"It will be important. If he is weak, we take him easily as our first to the statue. If he is strong, we fight him and have the same result. I need you to spy him and determine his skills so I may assign the best person for this task"

Both Zetsus just nodded "**I**t s**ha**ll b**e** d**o**n**e**, **T**ob**i**"

Tobi looked at the thing before him slowly disappear into the ground. He notice suddenly a man was behind him, and unsheated his sword stopping just before his neck

"Oh, Sasori-senpai! Don't scare me like that!" Tobi said, putting on his child act

"It is of no matter fool, I am in a puppet. I have come to inform you that there is a mission that is required of you" Sasori said in his deep voice

"Ooh! A mission! Is there candy?" Asked Tobi

"No. And do not ask again" replied Sasori

———————

"Who is next, Iruka-kun?" Hiruzen asked, his faced showing his tiredness.

"Team seven, Hokage-sama" Iruka replied with a small smile on his lips

Hiruzen just nodded and took a small puff from his pipe. "Let them in"

The door opened and four figures entered the room, who which the two he was really familiar with

"Team Seven, ready for a mission, Hokage-sama" Said Kakashi.

Hiruzen nodded and looked at a couple of scrolls "Well, there is a lot of D-rank missions that you can take Kakashi-kun-"

"Im sorry Jiji, but I want a higher ranked mission" Naruto suddenly asked as he walked and stood next to Kakashi, standing in confidence

"Oh, why is that, Naruto-kun?"

"I know we are ready for a C-rank mission. Kakashi-sensei trained us and improved our teamwork. I know we are ready, Hokage-sama"

Iruka wanting to tell the berate his student about him being too fresh of a genin to take C-rank missions suddenly died on his mouth. '_How is Naruto acting so mature and so firm?_' Iruka thought

Hiruzen was having the same thoughts as he looked at his foster-grandchild. He had also caught on that Naruto had called him 'Hokage-sama' which shocked him, knowing his streak of not respecting people properly. He looked at the boy with an amused but calculating look. "Is that right? I guess I'll give you a fairly easy C-rank mission then Naruto-kun" he said to Naruto, who had a look of determination on his face. He picked up a scroll and opened it "You are to escort Tazunaa-san to the Land of Waves and protect him from mercenaries for one month"

The door opened as a drunk old man entered the room

"Eh? Is this the team that's gonna protect me? They're just kids and the short one looks stupid!" Tazuna asked in a drunken state

Hiruzan and Iruka expected Naruto would have suddenly burst in anger because of the carpenter's comment, but was surprised as they saw him smile

"Do not worry Tazuna-san, we are not just simple kids" Naruto said as his eyes filled a knowing glint. "Alright, let's meet up tomorrow near the gate at 8:00 AM." Said Naruto to his teammates and Kakashi who nodded in reply, before leaving the room

Iruka's mouth stood open to the scene he had witnessed just before.

"Wa-Was that really Naruto?" Asked Iruka in disbelief

Hiruzen just had a calculating look as he replayed the events that happened before him. Then he nodded

He would need to talk to Naruto after his mission.

—————

The next day

Sakura had prepared her stuff for the mission tomorrow, which left her with eating then leaving the house to meet up with her team

"Sakura! It's almost 7:00! You should probably go early!"

She had lived half of her life not liking her mother's constant orders, which she felt not responsible to do because she was a ninja.

Now she knew the truth

Dear kami, would she ever thought that she would miss her mother's constant reminders and strict rules. But living with a daughter was like seeing herself, then realised how her mother probably had felt.

It took her own fiber of will to not immediately crush her parents with hugs when she finally went home. Instead she took the safe approach and brought home bread. Something she used to with her own home back with Sarada.

Then she bonded with them. Relishing her parents as though they were the cure of cancer itself. Her parents were of course surprised by the sudden change, but they welcomed it with wide open arms.

"Alright, Mom! I'm just gonna finish some of this stuff!" Sakura shouted before a smile was plastered on her face.

It was a good day.

——————

"This brings back some memories doesn't it Sasuke?" Kakashi asked his student

"It does, in a way. This mission is where everyone's shinobi career really started. Where Naruto had found his nindo, Sakura, her will to help and Me?" Sasuke replied before he looked at the figures approaching them "The strength of others."

"I just found Tazuna-san at the bar like where you said" said Sakura as she carried the drunk at her shoulders

People looked at the bizarre situation with awe and shock. A young girl carrying an old, probably heavy, man like it was nothing. But for Kakashi and Sasuke, this was just normal.

"Please put down the client Sakura" Kakashi said to Sakura, who nodded and placed the drunkard leaning at a wall close to them

"You. Are one strong lady" Tazuna said in a drunken state. She glared at the old man before her hands glowed a green color and hit the man in the chest

The old man coughed hard before regaining his breath, then his eyes widening "I'm not drunk anymore?" Sakura just sighed and explained that she knows jutsus that are D-ranked which helps body reactions and state.

Kakashi was about to tell them that they were ready to leave before he noticed something that he didn't think would not come early

"Where's Naruto?"

———————

Naruto was sitting in Ichiraku Ramen, eating Miso Ramen, with what he considers the second...no the best thing after ramen!

Hinata looked at the boy with gladness in her heart as she watched him eat ramen

The last month, after years of looking up to him, dreaming of him, trying to be with him and be there with him, she had done something she thought that would never happen

The boy had noticed her back!

Hinata was so happy that Naruto had finally noticed her being, and deemed her existence as important. He had spenth the last month talking with her and knowing her better. Though the boy knew more than she though he knew, but that didn't matter.

Yet she knew they were only friends. Who would want to be a boyfriend to someone like her? It made her depressed but with Naruto just beside her, he had made her relax and safe just being there. The boy was like a Sunshine to her darkness, and she was grateful. She was grateful for his existence.

She looked at the boy's face feautures before landing finally in his eyes, the blue orbs that would make any woman melt from their fiery, yet soft glare. She found herself lost

"-oing to the mission to wave with Tazuna. Hinata-chan? Hello?"

Suddenly she snapped back to reality as she realized she was lost on her own little world.

"W-what is it, Naruto-kun?"as she picked up her chopsticks and ate her ramen

Naruto grinned. This was what he wanted. Hinata was stuttering less and less now, as a familiar confidence he knew too well grew in the kunoichi.

The future Uzumaki Hinata, first lady of the Nanadaime Hokage was starting to show herself

"I said that I'll be going out for a month for a C-rank mission at the Land of the Waves" Naruto said as he inhaled the ramen he ate

He saw Hinata face changed. She had gone from shock, sadness, guilt then neutral in under a second.

"I...see" Hinata replied as she put down her chopsticks

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan, I'll tell you inmediately when I'm back!" Naruto replied earnestly which gained a small smile from Hinata

"I think you should go now Naruto-kun, you said that the mission would start at 8:00. It's almost 9 now" Ayame said behind the counter of Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto's eyes widened as saucers as he realized that he was late

"I'm late! Sorry Hinata! See you later!" Said Naruto as he got out of his chair and procedded to kiss Hinata in the cheek out of habit before realizing what he had done

The girl's face was like a tomato as she blushed hard from Naruto's action. Then she fainted, her head just next to her ramen. Naruto sighed and scratched his neck "Ayame nee-chan! Keep an eye out of her for me!" Naruto said with a grin before running to the meeting place.

———————————

**That's Chapter 8, a lot of things are happening now! Anyways hope you're enjoying the read, and please forgive any future fight scenes I'll write. This is my first writing such awesome combat scenes that I feel I would need to reference some Naruto fights in youtube! Enjoy and remember! I don't own Naruto, or any related to Naruto! Now bye!**


	9. Chapter-9:Wave

**Chapter 9: Wave**

**_The night before_**

_Naruto stood at the Hokage's monument overlooking the whole village. The skies were clear and the village was full of life. Then he felt a familiar chakra signature, and turned around_

_"Why are you here, dad?" _

_He saw Boruto standing, blonde hair messy like he ran all the way here, clothes tattered like he was just in a major fight, his jougan was activated_

_"Because I'm here, what else?" Naruto said half-grinning, half-worried_

_"You can't be here" said Boruto with a look of guilt in his face_

_"And why not?" Naruto asked_

_"Because the world knows you're dead" Boruto whispered before dissapearing_

_Naruto then, with wide eyes, turned around and looked the village and saw the skies in a tinge of red and the whole village gone. He looked down and saw himself standing at the Hokage's monument... or what was left of it_

_Then he felt a sharp pain as he looked behind him. A man was standing, stabbing him with a kunai exactly at his heart. He fell down to the ground. _

_"W...Why?" Naruto said with each breath struggling_

_"To... let the world know, that you shouldn't take anything that's not theirs at the first place" the man said before ending with a maniacal grin, plunging the kunai at his face_

——————

**_Couple of hours later, just outside of Konoha_**

Naruto relived and relived the dream that he had before he woken up and was very disturbed.

It was too real. Too familiar, to be just a dream and that was what disturbed Naruto to his core. Every part of Naruto screamed in defiance on what he saw. They wanted to help, yet couldn't. Was this a future in this new past?

Then he relived the scene with Boruto. The face, the clothes, the mere appearance of Boruto was so nostalgic and yet warned him. Would this be Boruto in his time? As a father and a leader, nothing would ever guilt him as a child growing into a war torn life.

Then he shook his head, ought to forget on what was in his head and tried to concentrate on what was happening now. He saw Tazuna and his other team mates and thought of their plan. It would be risky, funny, effective and would certainly manage to better the future

'_Just one step at a time_' Naruto thought as he grinned as he saw a familiar puddle

"Jonin-san, I would have thought your team would be much... nosier, considering their age"

Tazuna looked at the the Genin protecting him. They were all kids, but they all carried themselves adults, especially the blonde one called Naruto. It unnerved Tazuna to the second degree

"Don't worry Tazuna-san, they are ninjas. They are taking the mission seriously, which you should be grateful for" Kakashi said with an eye smile and a calculating tone. Tazuna blinked, then shooked his head. He'll probably won't understand ninjas anytime soon

They were in a diamond formation, Naruto in the back, as he was the team's powerhouse, and second team leader. Sasuke in the front to spot and deal with threats, finally, Kakashi and Sakura in the sides, to protect the client. Though, it was probably overkill since four kage level shinobis were protecting Tazuna. Ho, if anyone would dare fight them now.

As on cue, two shinobi rose up from the two puddles and procedded to hit Kakashi in the back with their chains proceeding to hit Kakashi and tore him to pieces

...or what should have happen if it weren't for Naruto suddenly stopping the chain with Light-speed, while Sakura and Sasuke appeared behind the two chuunin, kunai pointed at their necks.

Kakashi then turned around and looked at the two chuunin.

"The demon brothers! Oh! Pleased to make your acquiantance. I see you have met my children." Kakashi said cheerily and with an eye smile.

"Hatake Kakashi, of the Sharingan." One of the two spat while the other just glared at him

"Yes, that's me, and you two are the Demon Brothers of the Mist, Gozu and Meizu. Missing-nin who works with Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the mist. "

"You can fuck off, with those brats of yours" Gozu spat to Kakashi with venom

"Well, I'll let them choose" Kakashi said before turning around "They're my students afterall. My three perfect genins" he said before Sasuke and Sakura knocked them both out

Tazuna just looked at the scene in complete awe. Three children was capable of that? Clearly he underestimated them severly.

"So, Tazuna-san, would you mind explaining some things?" Kakashi said with a glare and a smile behind the mask.

In reality, they were all just having fun scaring the old man. Especially Naruto and Kakashi. This was one of the few things that made time travel fun

When he felt the crippling killing intent, he crumpled in fear and panic "W-what?! A-alright, s-stop it! I'll tell!" Tazuna said with a look of fear and panic within him from stopping himself from pissing

Kakashi and the rest of Team 7 listens to Tazuna's story of how Gatou wants to monopolize the Land of the Wave and how he terrorize the people of Wave.

"S-so... w-what will you do now, Jounin-san?" Tazuna asked when he noticed how silent Kakashi was and how intently he listened to his story

"For the extent of this mission, this is now classified as an A-rank. Naruto, you know what to do." Kakashi said nodding to Naruto, which made a shadow clone and ordered his clone to go to the opposite direction

"So, we're still goin?" Tazuna asked worried

"In reality Tazuna, we already know what was gonna happen and the truth, but we still wanted to continue so be grateful" Sasuke explained with a glare. Tazuna paled when he heard that but decided to stay quiet.

After Sakura looked if Tazuna was injured, they continued their way down the path. In the treeline besides them, a black and white manthing was watching them.

"Oh look, it's the 'stupid Kakashi' Obito used to talk about!" White Zetsu said humorly as he looked at the silver haired shinobi

"**Do not mind him fool. The blonde is what we're after"** Black Zetsu said to his counterpart. He had watched the encounter with the jinchuuriki and the two shinobis very closely and the results was something very surprising. Not that it mattered anyways.

"What are we gonna do now, Black Zetsu?" White Zetsu asked

"**We watch**"

———————————

On an unknown cave, 8 figures were standing in 8 respective elevated stones

"Sasori, what's with the news of Suna lately?" Pein said

"It seems, Orochimaru won't continue his foolish invasion afterall" Sasori said with an amused tone

Pein took in the information with intense interest, his normally deadpan and aloof face now with a small menacing smile

"Is that so? "

—————-

After a week of travelling, Tsunade and her assistant Shizune were now walking a familiar dirt path which opened into a familiar gate

"I still can't believe we're here, Tsunade-sama" Shizune admiring and being nostalgic, while she held her pet pig who was oinking in excitement

They continued walking until they got through the gate and past the two chuunin who was guarding the gate who noticed them

"Hey! You nee-!" Kotetsu managed to say before Izumo pulled him back

"You idiot, do you know who was that? That was Tsunade the Slug Princess, one of the three Sannin. She has every right to walk past us as any Sannin" Izumo said before leaning back to his seat with a wide eyed and embarrased Kotetsu

As Tsunade and Shizune continued walking the main path, many Shinobi recognized them and bowed in recognition, with Tsunade only nodding her head in reply. Then an ANBU suddenly appeared in front of them

"Tsunade-sama, Hokage-sama is looking for you"

"So the old geezer already found out? He works fast, as always. Tell him I'll be there" Tsunade said which the ANBU replied with a nod before dissapearing in a swirl of leaves. They continued walking until they had reached the Hokage's tower

'_Never thought I'd see this building again_' thought Tsunade as she remembered Pein's assault which caused the overall destruction of Konoha. They continued until they reached the Hokage's office

The office was clean, and old. Pictures of former Hokages in the wall at the door, the only signs of life were the strewn Papers at the desk and one Sarutobi Hiruzen

"Tsunade-hime, what a day to see you." Hiruzen with a small smile as he smoked from his pipe

Tsunade took a sharp breath as she stopped herself. Tsunade wasn't an emotional woman in any degree but to see her sensei after his long time death would make any person emotional.

She calmed herself before saying in a smirk "Surprise, Old man"

"So I hope... this visit would be permanent?" Hiruzen hoped as he proceeded to get a paper from his desk

"Well, it wou-" Tsunade started to say before suddenly the doors opened and a familiar blonde showed himself

"Jiji, we ha- Tsunade baa-chan?!" Naruto said in surprise as he saw the Blonde Medic-nin

"Naruto?!" Tsunade replied in surprise

"Naruto? I thought you were in a mission?" Hiruzen said as he realized who entered the door "And you know Tsunade too?"

"Uhhh..." Naruto said as he realized what was happening

"I met the brat in a bar not far from here" Tsunade said in a half-truth when she realized about the situation

Hiruzen raised his eyebrow before taking a puff from his pipe "Well anyways, why are you here Naruto?"

"Oh! The client lied to us. It's now an A-rank mission but we're still continuing!"

"Then I suppose that the Naruto I'm meeting is a shadow clone?"

Naruto saluted and a big grin on his face "Hai! But Kaka-sensei said to ask for help like another team or another Jounin."

Hiruzen nodded and called for an ANBU "Neko, get Kurenai and her team" Hiruzen said to Neko who nodded and dissapeared in a swirl of leaves

"Alright, I'm gonna go ahead and tell boss!" Said Naruto with a grin before dissapearing in a puff of smoke

Tsunade shooked her head "Naruto just being Naruto, being goofy"

"It seems the boy affected you in a way?" Hiruzen asked when he noticed the familiarity between them

"You have no idea, sensei"

**Yo! Sorry for the short chapter but since it's exam week I need to concentrate there. But next week it'll be back to normal. My mind is like putty right now I can't just get motivated. Anyways! Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter-10:Wave-Part-Two

**Chapter 10: Wave Part Two**

Naruto blinked, and then put on a wide grin, "Well, I've got good news and better news"

Naruto was with Sakura and Kakashi, who, after the request of Tazuna, after setting up camp for the late afternoon decided to sit around the campfire while Sasuke hunted and looked for food. Tazuna was sleeping after all the mental abuse he had gotten from Kakashi's killer intent

"What's the good news then?" Kakashi asked as he watched the flames dance from the fire. His eye watching every spark fly off. It wasn't that he wasn't interested. More like he was bored since he had read Icha Icha so many times and he still felt bitter that the Icha Icha movie he waited for was discontinued just because he travelled through time

Naruto looked at Kakashi and Sakura with a grin"Well, one would say this is good news for me and great news for the foreseeable future" Naruto said with a knowing smirk.

"Well, then spit it out!" Sakura said eagerly

"Well, first news" Naruto cleared his throat " would be that Kurenai-san and her team will be the one who'll come and support us for this mission."

Kakashi nodded. Though he would have chosen Gai just because he was more in-tune with him, and their teamwork was impecabble against all of that 'youth' crap, Kurenai would be a good second choice. '_All according to plan_' Kakashi thought

Sakura was confused before she realised who Kurenai's consisted of and then looked at the blonde with a smirk "I see what's good about that for you" Sakura smirked "Hinata" she had said with a playful tone.

Naruto just grin and nodded, "You'll like the second news more though Sakura-chan" maintaining his big grin knowing how the girl would react.

Sakura did not reply and waited expectantly. Naruto breathed out and said "Tsunade Baa-chan is back in Konoha!"

Sakura looked at the blonde and stared at him before opening her mouth with a big 'O' before saying "What!?" with a surprised look

"Yeah! I met Baa-chan when I went to the Hokage's tower" Naruto paused and continued "Well, my clone did it but you get the point"

Sakura had a smile on her face "After this I'm gonna meet with Tsu-" she started saying before they heard leaves ruffle which put them on guard. It was for naught when Sasuke appeared with a bear, dead on his shoulder

"Who wants to clean this?" Sasuke said with absolute boredom on his face as he drop the bear and the ground shook. The rest just looked on Sasuke in sheer awe and a 'w-what?' can be heard in the background as Tazuna looked out his tent

———————-

"Is that right?" Jiraiya looked at the short, stout man in interest. If this information was true...

"Yeah, a shitstorm happened there. Or that's what I heard from a couple of Shinobis who passed here. I thought you shinobis were all hush hush?" The short man said humorly as he drank from a glass.

"Well, most of us anyways" Jiraiya said as he laughed then he gave the short man a small package

"This is for you, for your services" Jiraiya winked at the man who smirked and nodded before leaving the table with a grim look on his face

"I gonna need to tell the brat personally"

————————

The Shinobi hospital was known by everyone as the best hospital the country had to offer. It was the epitome of medical achievements, able to give the world many medical-nin that were very much needed for the war-torn world, and one of, if not, the best medical-nin in their time

Today though...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

Tsunade looked in horror at the cabinet files. Every files were arranged in no particular order and certain files weren't even inside the cabinet file. It looked like a hurricane went through the room and cluttered everything

"YOU! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" Tsunade shouted to a nearby nurse, which shivered in fear

"T-Tsunade-sama, we haven't had the time to-" The nurse started before she looked at Tsunade, who had a deep scowl at her face, and so she stopped

"THIS WILL NOT DO! I ABSOLUTELY FORBID IT! YOU AND YOU! ARRANGE IT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL MOVE YOUR SHIFTS TO THE GRAVEYARD!" Tsunade ordered to two nurses who were unlucky enough to be near her. One of the nurses turned in annoyance before she realized who the person who ordered her was, then ran into the room and started arranging

"Shizune! I want you to look at the states of the supplies, see to it that they are in good condition" Tsunade ordered to her apprentice who nodded and run upstairs

"I don't remember this being so bad last time." Tsunade muttered while she rubbed her forehead. But she would need to bring things up to speed, especially with things that were gonna happen next month

The chuunin exams were coming, and they would need to prepare, if history was right.

"Dammit Naruto, why can't you just be normal?" Tsunade muttered with a small smile then she spotted something "HOW THE HELL IS THIS HOSPITAL EVEN RUNNING?!"

————————

The next day

Team seven were now in Land of the waves after they left the camp in the early morning and rode the boat to the Land of the Waves just as the sun reached it's highest peak. They were still in diamond formation, wary of the things that they knew were gonna happen.

"I still can't believe we're doing this mission again" Naruto muttered as he looked at the vaguely familiar scenery. It seemed so long ago that Uzumaki Naruto, pariah of Konoha did the mission. Now it was Uzumaki Naruto, Nanadaime Hokage and Hero of The World.

Then, a white bunny suddenly passed in front of them which Naruto and the rest recognized.

"DUCK!" Kakashi shouted before pulling Tazuna down. The rest followed suit as a giant sword suddenly flew over their heads

"Now I know why those brothers were defeated" A voice suddenly appeared from their left. Naruto and Sasuke put out their kunais as Sakura guard Tazuna. Kakashi was in the front, just like last time. "A Jounin with three genin, especially with a jounin of your caliber. They didn't stand a chance, did they?"

"The Demon of the mist, Zabuza Momochi" Kakashi replied. A figure popped out from one of the trees and Kakashi looked, and saw a tall and noticeably muscular man with light grayish skin, short spiky black hair, dark brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He also wore bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face.

"Copy Ninja, Kakashi of the Sharingan"

"And here we go again" Naruto muttered with amusement as they watched both Kakashi and Zabuza stare down each other, killing intent leaking out from each other. Though it didn't bother them one bit like last time. Naruto was really amused too. He can let out killing intent more better than that with the Kyuubi's help, of course.

After a few moments of them staring, Zabuza finally broke the silence "I'm surprise you didn't order the brats to run, Kakashi. Especially knowing that this fight isn't on their level anytime soon" Zabuza said as he looked at the three genin behind Kakashi. Zabuza was confused and irritated when the three genin weren't affected at all when he released more killing intent and only watched with amusement in their faces

Kakashi laughed as he maintained his lazy facade "Don't underestimate the enemy, Zabuza. You never know, this three kids might be secretly Kage-level"

Zabuza scoffed "There's nothing to underestimate, Kakashi. I know Konoha's soft with their Shinobis. I have nothing to expect from them" He said as he kept looking at the three genin and found his irritation growing. They simply weren't affected with any of his killing intent. Why the hell aren't they scared?

"Well, we're gonna see about that wouldn't we?"

"Ahh, letting me see your famed Sharingan now?" Zabuza said to Kakashi

"No, no. You're not really worth the trouble, Zabuza. I rather read than fight a fight that's rather... troublesome" Kakashi said to Zabuza, taunting him. It had the intended effect and Zabuza's killing intent multiplied.

"Well, well. Getting rather cocky are we? Then let's see if you can live after I'm done with you." Zabuza said putting out a hand seal

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu**"

Suddenly, the once clear dirt path suddenly fills in with mist from every direction. Tazuna took a step back in fear as he watched the mist cover the area until it reached his legs.

Suddenly Zabuza appeared in front of him and swung his sword.

"What!?"

Suddenly Tazuna dissapeared finding himself hitting his sword on solid ground. He looked around and found Tazuna much more farther than their initial place. The blonde holding Tazuna's shoulder shoulder

'_Genjutsu...or just raw speed?_'

"I told you to not underestimate your enemies Zabuza" Kakashi said in the mist. Then he shivered slightly when he felt that the scarecrow was...smirking?

Suddenly Sakura popped out from his left. He moved to defend himself but found it useless when the girl punched the ground and found himself falling as the ground broke and a crater formed.

As he was falling, he formed a hand seal then teleported out. Suddenly as he appeared, he felt a chakra signature closing in on him. He swung his sword to the general direction, knowing that his sword's size can hit anyone, but found himself irritated when he saw the person suddenly dodging.

He looked up and saw the raven-haired boy he saw protecting Tazuna. "You sure you want to do this brat?" he said when he saw him suddenly unsheating the boy's katana.

He didn't have a chance to reply when the boy suddenly appearing near his head and swinging. He managed to dodge and push away the boy 'What the hell! So fast!'

"I should be the one asking that Zabuza. Are you sure you want to continue?"

Zabuza scoffed "You're still a hundred years too early to be on par with me brat."

"Hn, I should have guessed". Then Zabuza hairs stood up when he felt a person popping out from his side. He looked and saw the blonde with a blue ball in his hands

"**Rasengan!**"

Zabuza felt a twist of enormous pain as he was suddenly thrown from the power of the jutsu. Zabuza crashed in the tree and was near from going unconscious when he felt something from his neck.

Kakashi walked up to Zabuza's unconscious form "I told you" he said before a figure popped out from the branch

"Thank you for your help, Konoha Shinobi, for dealing with Zabuza"

Kakashi looked up and saw the familiar hunter-nin...well fake hunter-nin. He nodded "Well, it's our pleasure"

The missing-nin nodded and took Zabuza before dissapearing in a swirl of leaves

Naruto and Sasuke popped out grinning and smirking respectively

"That! is why Team seven is the best!" Naruto shouted

"I told him so." Sasuke said in a calm manner

Then suddenly both of them fell down to the ground, surprising Kakashi. He ran up to his students "Sakura!" Calling out for their resident medic. Sakura popped out grinning before spotting the two. She ran to them and slipped into medic mode

"What happened!?" Sakura asked as she assesed her two unconscious teammates

"They just fell down after popping out!"

She felt their veins before checking out their chakra. "This is..! Their bodies are currently suffering from excessive chakra"

"But why now?" Kakashi asked noting the one month

"Probably because their bodies can't keep up with the chakra going around their bodies in a real fight" Sakura theorized before she nodded and stood up "They're just currently unconscious but we need to carry them to the house for proper rest"

Kakashi nodded "Alright then, I'm gonna get Tazuna"

———————-

Orochimaru watched the tube's content in concentration before he felt someone enter.

"Kabuto, did you get what I asked you for?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said before giving him some papers

"Excellent... You may leave" Orochimaru said to Kabuto, who left. Orochimaru watched Kabuto very carefully before he turned back and read the paper

_Subject AB1_

_After subjecting the DNA of the donor through a solution, after a few weeks, tissue had formed and resembled a human fetus. After a few more weeks, usual development of a child inside a womb had started inside the container. After an overall month, the child had fully developed._

He looked again at the container then smirked

"Welcome back... Mitsuki"


	11. Chapter 11: Sennin

**Chapter 11: Sennin**

"Well... Welcome to my little home, make yourself at home"

Kakashi looked around the house. It was quaint, clearly made to accommodate a family. Though the kitchen was surprisingly equipped with modern appliances like a proper stove and a working sink plus a refrigerator, everything else omitted a homely feel.

'_Just like last time'_ Kakashi thought, remembering the firsts he experienced in the past

"Ahh, Dad! Is this the Konoha Shinobi that you requested for?" A voice said as a woman popped out from a room

"Tsunami! Yeah, this is the shinobi that I asked for. Though... they're gonna need two futons" Tazuna said which cause Tsunami to look carefully at the shinobi with her father. The silver haired one carried two things that she thought were blue and yellow bags at first glance but closer it was...

"Ahh! Alright, I'll get the futons!" Tsunami said as she ran up upstairs, Kakashi's eyes following her before looking back to Tazuna

"Ahh, that was my daughter Tsunami! I also have a grandson but he's helping some other people, I bet. Anyways! About the bridge..." Tazuna started while Kakashi tuned him out.

'_Part one, complete. Now for the second...'_

* * *

"**Brat, you're finally here"**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a dazzling yellow, which confused Naruto very much. '_Yellow?'_

Naruto rose up and looked around his surroundings which, at the very least, when he did start noticing his surrounding, was very surprised.

"It's... It's you guys!"

All around him were... the tailed beast. He was confused why they were all here, inside the place where Kurama and Him talk almost everytime, but then he remembered that _he was_ the meeting point of all bijuu

"**Hello Naruto-kun!"** Chomei said cheerfully

"**Why the hell are you always in the center of everything, brat?"** Son Goku asked sarcastically

Naruto grinned at all of the bijuu that were there. It had probably been so long ago that he had met them, though it had been in a battlefield for the safety of the world. It was so long ago that he had made friends with all of them.

"Son Goku, do not act sarcastically, it is only right that it is Naruto that was chosen"

Surprised with the new voice he turned around and was, at the least, very surprised.

At the center, besides him, was a very old man, sitting in the air. He wore an old white robe with the same markings as Naruto if he would go into Kurama Mode. He had nine tomoes at the collar, and hold a black staff with rings at the top. Naruto immediately knew who this person is, or was

"Rekudo Sennin?"

The man nodded and wore a smile, though Naruto noticed it was a tired one.

"Yes, Ashura...no, Naruto. It has been a long time"

"Yeah, old man! It has been..." Naruto said furrowing his brows from the memories of the time he saw the sennin. If he appeared, it means...

"Guessing from your expression, Naruto... Yes. It has come again. The world as we know it, will need to be protected." The sennin said grimly "As Kurama had probably said, it has been my power to put you back in time, for a very important reason"

The sennin paused as he looked around him "I have given everyone their memories as I have rewind time to this point, but it has been for a consequence" The sennin said as he closed his eyes

"I am now permanently fading."

As he said that, shouts of disbeliefs overcame the bijuu, as Naruto looked at the sennin in shock. It was one thing to stick around for a thousand of years, it was another thing to permanently _die_

"**Father! Why?!"** Shukaku said in surprise and distraught. All around the bijuu looked at the sennin expectantly, looking for the answer. Even Kurama, who was normally only had two looks on his face ( Which was calm and angry ) had a distraught look.

"It is nothing but of a selfish reason. The world is fated to fall, as all things should be, but..." He paused, as he now opened his eyes, feeling with determination "I will not let them destroy everyone in such an early demise"

Naruto looked at the sennin with confusion "But how did you put us back? Chakra?"

The sennin shooked his head, then suddenly bringimg his staff down. As the staff hit the floor, Naruto suddenly felt a power that felt so familiar for him, that it activated his Sage Mode.

"Nature energy?" Naruto asked in surprise as he now saw the energy in the air, swirling.

"Yes... The world's power is truly powerful. Yet, as chakra mingled with Nature energy, its power became tricefold. I have manipulated it in such a way that I can change the very folds of the earth." The sennin started, as Nature enegy swirled in his hands. Naruto looked in awe as he saw the yellow energy swirl until it looked like a Nature Energy Rasengan

"But, manipulating the world will always have its price" The sennin said as he let go the Nature energy. "As you know, chakra needs two energies to be molded and formed. Physical energy, which can be trained over time, and spiritual energy. Spiritual energy is formed by mental and will energy. As one would not expect, spiritual energy is stronger than physical energy."

"I used my spiritual energy and combined it with Nature energy, thus giving it the power to form and change the will of time"

Then, the sennin's face turned grim "But there is a reason why it is called spiritual energy. For exchange of power, I lost my soul"

* * *

"One would think that after everything we've been through, Kakashi-sensei, nothing would be able to surprise me. But I've been proven wrong" Sakura said as she looked over her team mates with worry, but relaxed state. Kakashi chuckled as he flipped a page from the Icha Icha he was reading

"That's what we get for having Naruto and Sasuke on the same team" He said in a lazy tone, as his eye shifts to look at the two unconscious bodies of Naruto and Sasuke. After being their sensei for so long, Kakashi deemed that any situation with Naruto or Sasuke would be always S-class or higher, which made preparations always easier.

"Still, I have a bad feeling, like somethings coming" Sakura said with worry. It had been for a week now but Sakura maintained in a state of worry and alertness. She felt that something was coming. Something _new_

Kakashi closed his book and stood up, which surprised Sakura "Where are you going Kaka-sensei?" As she saw the silver haired shinobi go to the door "Just...somewhere. I'll be back later." Kakashi said in a nonchalant manner as he raised his hand and waved before dissapearing in a swirl of leaves

Sakura sighed and sat down in a meditative position. She would need to prepare.

* * *

Tsunade looked in disdain at one Yakushi Kabuto, the man…well boy, for now, that would be one of the biggest players of the Fourth Shinobi war, and right-hand man of Orochimaru. Even though he proved himself to be reformed after working at an orphanage and handling little kids, his past misdeeds made her consider taking him out to prevent needless deaths pretty easily. '_Yeah and taking out the chance for the past Hokages reanimated?_' She countered in here head. Even if Orochimaru was at their side, if the memory return affected him as well, she wouldn't take that chance. Too much variables were unknown to her, and killing a seemingly innocent genin would end up at her landing at prison, even if she explained that he was a spy or that she was one of the Three Sannin

"Tsunade-sama?" Kabuto asked in worry and wary at the medic after he saw her glaring at him.

Tsunade snapped back in reality and looked at the boy "Yes?" She said reigning her irritation and disdain in her tone.

"…There was a letter a man left at the front counter today. He said that it was of the highest importance" Kabuto said innocently after he noticed a flinch when he called her. It seemed that she was irritated and it proved to be good if he didn't let himself be on the crosshairs. He didn't want to die so early without leaving a mark in the world

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the innocent tone and deduced that the man that Kabuto was talking about would be Orochimaru. She took the letter and made a gesture to shoo the boy away, which he did. She opened the letter and read every word

_Tsunade-hime,_

_If you are reading this letter, it meant that I have been right that you would be back at Konoha after your...return. I would also assume that you have met with Nanadaime-kun and the rest. I assure you that my past endeavors and interests are not of importance nor are they in my to-do list anymore._

_To the main point of this letter. I will be sending a boy, which is of great interest to me, Nanadaime-kun and you. You will know who after you have tested him. He will be of help to your cause. _

_010802_

_-Hebi_

Tsunade looked at the numbers below and recognized what the snake was trying to convey. She nodded and proceeded to burn the letter at her hands.

* * *

"_...Yes, that is how it should be done...well, based on your father's way of doing it in the past" Sasuke said as he watched the boy in front of him standing proudly with a normal sized Rasengan and a clone besides him._

_Sasuke furrowed his brows as he remembered the instances that happened that led to this situation. After agreeing to be the Sensei of Boruto, he never thought that he would be pestered so much to take him into a short training trip by Naruto saying that it would be tradition since his sensei took him into the same situation as well. After a few (A lot) of pestering, He finally agreed, with the only consequence that he wouldn't be able to 'dimension jump', as the boy coined himself, for a couple of weeks._

"_Densetsu no sensei!"_

_Sasuke sighed. This must be one nickname that Naruto gave to irritate him_

"_What?" Sasuke said, reigning in his irritation. Then he noticed the fear in his face_

"_There's a portal opening here!" Boruto shouted as he pointed to a black swirl suddenly opening in the clearing. Then suddenly a seven feet, pale man suddenly came out, Sasuke shivered as he saw he was carrying a war flag_

"_What the- Get behind me!" Sasuke shouted to Boruto, who, true to his heritage, formed a shadow clone._

"_No! I can do this!" Boruto said as he and his clone started forming a Rasengan. Then Sasuke saw another one pop out from the portal, then another. '_No, it's too early!'

"_Damn it! There is no time, I need to report to Naruto and send us back." Sasuke muttered as he sent chakra to his Rinnengan, opening a portal right besides Boruto. Sasuke pushed Boruto to the portal, as he himself jumped inside._

Sasuke opened his eyes, and was greeted with a ceiling of gray. '_What?' _he thought in confusion as he rose and looked around

"The spiritual reincarnation of Indra Ōtsutsuki, very interesting. I would have never thought that you weren't just a simple ape"

Sasuke turned around in pure fury "You!" as he recognized the voice. He saw a long-haired, in a ponytail, pale man with brown horns who wore white robe pants and pants. He had a Byakugan too. Sasuke recognized the man to be Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki

"Yes, me, you have eyes don't you?" The man said dryly as he looked at Sasuke with interest. "It is rather distasteful for me to be here so I'd get straight to the point"

"I am here… to help you and your other pair, the spiritual reincarnation of Ashura Ōtsusuki."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, stopping himself to just to try and kill the man, and chose to just glare at the pale man "And why is that? What's your end goal?"

The man laughed "You apes always go to the the worst conclusions! I can see it!" The Ōtsutsuki said between laughs before he paused "But you are correct that I have a goal. A goal that goes beyond you and your foolish race"

"But I won't tell you! You'll know soon enough." The man laughs snobbishly while Sasuke continued to glare at the man, knowing after he looked around that it was safe to do so. The man finished laughing and looked at Sasuke again, byakugan eyes again filled with interest

"For your information though, the son of Kaguya was the one who contacted me from the spiritual plane, and after seeing the future, and my vessel so emotionally… broken, I have concluded that it will benefit me and I agreed"

Sasuke looked at the man menacingly, but inside he was surprised. Boruto, broken? That was like comparing him to the sun or Naruto to the moon. That wasn't supposed to happen. That was supposed to be him and him only. But he shook his head of that thought, his hands relaxing, after remembering that he was in the past. He could redo everything to not let that happen. He looked at Momoshiki "So, how are you gonna help us?" Sasuke asked

"You will know when you wake up, now shoo. We will see each other again, but hopefully not." He said before snapping .Sasuke found himself become dizzy before passing out.

* * *

**A/N: Yo! So I'm back after a week of resting, and an improvement of my writing skills. and also... Line Breaks! I'm back in my laptop! I noticed how…lacking my writing was after reading a lot of Rick Riordan books, and fanfics in my spare time. Thus, I decided that after a week of editing, re-reading and comparing notes with some of my Naruto-fanatic friends that I finally have something that I was satisfied with. Also here's a thing that would explain where my story was in the timeline before shifting and naming some original Justus that I'd used for the story, which in reality are just two!( Hehehe)**

**The story is right after the New Chuunin exam arc after Momoshiki's invasion of Konoha. That's why Sasuke is so agitated seeing him alive. The training trip with Boruto was a sudden thing in my mind and was a good thing to add in my story because I could totally see Naruto pouting so much to let Sasuke take his son for a training trip! **

**Here's a warning, too. I haven't watched Boruto! I'd just watch clips and read summaries to get an idea of what Boruto is and how he would react so I know what I could write about. **

**Here's also the two original Jutsus in this fanfic!**

**Rasengan Tsunami – A "tsunami" of clones armed with their own respective Rasengan. The jutsu is used to assault the enemy relentlessly, without pause. Only used at Jounin to Kage level enemies. S rank Jutsu because of damage and chakra use**

**Susanooāmā - The Jutsu that only Uchiha Sasuke can use, it covers the shinobi in a mini Susanoo, it is the ultimate defence in a smaller form, and is used more effectively in a big situation or with a spar with Uzumaki Naruto. S rank Jutsu due to the effectiveness and the chakra control that it requires.**

**Anyways, I wanna say more but I don't want the story to just be my excessive rambling now wouldn't I? Hope you enjoyed as much I enjoyed writing the whole thing!**


	12. Chapter 12: Little Ninja

**QUICK NOTE: Wanted to change things a little, don't be confused**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Little Ninja**

_Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash! - Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito_

He watched the people at the side of the streets, begging, starving. He watched as he saw a man being thrown out of the building, drunk, and without clothes. The man also smelled oddly of perfume plus alcohol. He watched a child that was so hungry, his bones where almost peeking out of the child's skin. As he watched, the things he saw, made him… angry?

Kakashi watched with a façade of disinterest as he walked the streets of the Land of the Waves, keeping his eye out for any hidden shinobi and Gato's men. It would be irresponsible of him to leave three genin at a stranger's house and with S –rank shinobis looking for said stranger. Yes, it would be irresponsible for him as a Jonin-Sensei indeed. But, said three genin have two of the strongest shinobis of written history, and one of the strongest and finest kunoichi medic-nin ever let out since the likes of Tsunade-hime of the Slug Sannin, so he wasn't worried and did one of the thing he didn't since the last time he did the mission, which was look around

As he looked around, every scene, every misfortune that he had the opportunity to watch, only filled him with anger, which surprised Kakashi as he knew he took training to suppress those emotions whenever he was at these situations.

'_I guess it's the consequence of being Hokage'_ he thought as he gritted his teeth. Yes, being Hokage probably bought back these kind of emotions that he wasn't so used at feeling. The feeling of watching the people suffer because of a poor leader, and dictator. That feeling which fueled his anger.

He continued to suppress his anger as he walked down the streets until he felt a tugging at his pants. More specifically, his pant-pocket. As he turned around, he saw a small child running away from him with something familiar at his hands '_Huh, my wallet?'_ he questioned in his mind, before he chuckled.

He continued watching the child run before he turned into an alley. Ought to not lose his eyes at the child, he decided to shunshin at the rooftop next to the alley. As he appeared at the rooftops, he watched with interest the child look at his wallet, searching for money.

"What you got there twerp?" Kakashi looked at where the voice appeared from and saw the man he watched get thrown out from the building he saw before. He clearly was still drunk. VERY drunk. Kakashi frowned as his nose picked up the smell of alcohol. He looked as the man suddenly walked forward and forcefully took the child's left hand away from the wallet

"NO, LET GO!" The child shouted with fear and anger as he tried to squirm away from the man. The man prepared to hit the child with a backhand before suddenly being hold back by a hand.

"Hey, what's the big id-!" The man started as he turned around before he stopped himself as he stood face to face with a masked man with VERY angry eyes. He was supposed to say something derogatory before he felt an increasing pain from his wrist

"I suggest you scram before I do more damage" Kakashi said accidentally letting out more killing intent than he intended. The man passed out from both the pain and the fear he felt from the killing intent. Kakashi looked at the man's unconscious form and checked his pulse before looking at the child he was watching before.

"Woah! That's cool Mister Ninja!" The kid said in awe as he looked at Kakashi. Kakashi felt something rise up from his chest, a childish pride

"Well, you know what would be really cool?"Kakashi asked with an eye smile "If you give me back my wallet, that is" He said eliciting a look of guilt from the kid, Kakashi just chuckled and took his wallet from the kid's hand

"Don't worry kid, I'm not angry" Kakashi said to which the child just keep looking at the ground guiltily "So, I forgive you" Kakashi said adding in the last part just to please the child, which he visibly did. The child relaxed and looked at Kakashi still with awe "Mister, Mister! Can you teach me to be a ninja!? I want to scare people and protect myself and stuff like you ninja!" The child said while he did gestures of fighting with excitement while Kakashi sweat-dropped, being reminded of a blonde with the same attitude at his youth

"Well…Before that, do you want to eat, since you're clearly hungry? What do you want to eat?" Kakashi asked as he noticed the boy's bony figure.

"Ramen!" The boy said with such fervor, which Kakashi only responded with a sweat-drop and a small smile as it _clearly_ reminded him of one familiar blonde

"Then let's go." Kakashi said to the child as the child went to his hold his hand.

* * *

After a deep sleep and a long and intense visit from the Rekudo Sennin, Naruto wakes up when he felt something wet touching his forehead, in which made Naruto wary. '_Wet?' _Naruto thought as he felt two chakra signatures in the room alone. '_I don't feel any intent or any emotions from them'_, Naruto though which made Naruto more confused.

"…how is he Sakura-chan?"

"He's alright, in terms of Naruto. He'll be fine after he wakes up. Don't worry Hinata-chan" The sentence ended with a sigh of relief

Naruto relaxed as he recognized the two voices in which he recognized as Sakura and Hinata, which meant that he was in the old bridge builder's house and that their backup had finally arrived. Naruto opened his eyes as he saw Hinata wiping his forehead with a wet cloth, which Naruto looked with amusement when he realized that Hinata had not realized that he was awake. However Sakura did, and smirked and winked.

"Why are you so worried about Naruto anyways, Hinata-chan? I mean he's just an idiot and a hot-head plus a super idealist, unlike Sasuke-kun, which is cool, and handsome, plus very very smart!" Sakura asked as she channeled her 12 year old personality within herself. Hinata, upon hearing that frowned.

"Naruto-kun doesn't apply with other boys. I like him because he doesn't g-give up! H-he doesn't let anyone tell him a-anything else, and maintained true to his goals, and that inspires me t-to d-do the same." Hinata said as she turned to look at Naruto, eye to eye.

.

.

.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata said as a massive blush immediately crept up her face. Naruto just grinned and rose up from the futon, then waved at her

"Yo!"

Hinata felt dizzy as she asked one important question "H-How l-long h-have you been a-awake?" Hinata asked

"Uhmm, probably… just enough." Naruto said while he continued grinning. Hinata, realizing that meant Naruto heard every word she had said. Everything that she didn't want him to hear so early, blushed harder, before suddenly passing out. Naruto just looked, before chuckling and putting Hinata in his place before standing up and stretching.

"What a nice start to the day!"

* * *

"Woah, such a sweet couple!" White Zetsu said to Black Zetsu as he watched the interaction between Naruto and Hinata. Black Zetsu, was still thinking about the jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails and how much was he surprised when he watched the battle between that Mist missing-nin and the Jinchuuriki's team.

The sudden development of the skills of the Jinchuuriki would prove troublesome especially with the rest of his teammates. They were all at least A-Rank, and the very most, S-Rank, if the chakra he'd had felt would prove to be true, at least. Without the Jinchuuriki's teammates, he was sure the Jinchuuriki could stand up alone against anyone from the Akatsuki on a certain extent with the only exception of Kakuzu, perharps Kisame, or Itachi ( Which Black Zetsu definitely did not trust as he had his suspicions ). Plus with only the Rasengan and the raw speed he had seen in the past battle, plus the added fact that the damn boy was also an _Uzumaki_, the _Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi_ and _the Reincarnation of Ashura_ to boot which meant he had an over excessive of Chakra, life force, and ideals.

"**Troublesome…"** Black Zetsu muttered as he continued his train of thought

There's also the mystery of Uchiha Sasuke, who he was sure that he was only Low-Chuunin Level ( He was sure since he recognized Indra's chakra reincarnate at the boy and thus had kept tabs at the boy ) and was stunned at the level in which he presented himself, clearly being more than Chuunin-level.

The civilian girl had shown chakra-control only rivalling Tsunade of the Sannin, which meant that she was a medic-nin or a Genjutsu Mistress, with the latter being unlikely since the girl had clearly favored closed-hands combat, which also meant that she was the weak link of her team. If she could still be called a weak link that is. Her monstrous strength impressed Black Zetsu to a degree. '_Unlike Mother's strength'_, Black Zetsu thought.

Hatake Kakashi was also one piece he needs to remove from the table as he was clearly gaining back his strength to ANBU level. The fact that he also had Obito's eye would also prove to be very dangerous if left unattended.

This was getting harder by the minute, and Black Zetsu needs to act fast.

"**Let us go back to Tobi, White Zetsu. We are done here**" Black Zetsu said to his partner, who answered with a slurry of words like "I want to watch them have…" before grudgingly nodding and both disappeared through the branch of the tree.

* * *

"Maa, I'm sorry. Just went around to check out the village. I trust my cute little genins anyway"

Kurenai breathed deep and tried to control herself "I don't know what's going on your head Kakashi, but you left _genins_ alone with someone who's being hunted by a S-ranked missing nin and you think they're gonna be alright?" Kurenai said, as she struggled with each word, every word said with anger

Kakashi just looked at Kurenai sheepishly "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Kurenai. But if it makes you feel better, Team seven can train with your team. I'm sure that your team can learn from my mine" Kakashi said with a knowing and amusing glint in his eyes. Not that he didn't know the risk, but it was perharps simply, it would be fun to try to compare fresh genins to technically Kage-level Shinobis. However Kurenai, didn't catch the glint from Kakashi's eyes and sighed "Well, that's a promise. But you better not do that again or I'm gonna report you the Hokage, higher ranked or not" Kurenai said to Kakashi to which grinned sheepishly and rubbed the backside of his neck.

"Sensei? Is that you?"

Kakashi and Kurenai looked at who spoke and found Sakura, and coincidentally the rest of Team 8 and Team 7, with Sasuke waking up right after Naruto had woken up and Hinata waking up just as Kakashi arrived.

"Well…Since we're all here, I guess we should start joint training between Team seven and Team Eight! It's a coincidence too, We we're just talking about that" Kakashi said which only got a replied a look of surprise of Team Eight, a look of infruriation from Team Seven, and a sigh from Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei, why train with Team Seven if we're much Stronger than them! Especially with the dead-last and that teme!" Kiba shouted in indignation, staring at Sasuke and Naruto.

Kurenai raised her brow at Kiba "Well, after the training, we can have a friendly team spar, since everyone is fine. The team who wins…" Kurenai said as she looked at Kakashi with a smirk "Kakashi-sempai will buy all of us lunch at the new BBQ place in Konoha after the mission. If Team Seven wins then I buy all the BBQ"

Kakashi gaped at Kurenai at her bet, remembering the prices of the BBQ place '_I hope the rest don't have funny ideas then I'll hold on my money for much longer_' Kakashi thought before he spotted Naruto with a look he was all too familiar with. Kakashi gulped _'Well, Goodbye savings'_

"Alright! Team Seven! Get ready to lose!"

"Do not assume that we will win Kiba-san. Why? Becaue we are not sure on how much they have improved since we have been assigned to different teams" Shino said logically

"Nah! With the Dead Last, a civilian and the teme, their team gonna go fail unlike ours!

Team Seven said nothing but look amused.

* * *

"Kurenai-sensei, this impossible!" Kiba shouting panting as he leaned at the tree, obviously exhausted. Akamaru barked in agreement.

They were doing the tree climbing exercise as what Kakashi did with his team in the last timeline. Kurenai would also do this at the same point of time, but only had changed when her team was ordered to support Team Seven.

Besides Kiba, Shino and Hinata had finished the exercise with Hinata finishing first due to the chakra-control required in her techniques, and with Shino finishing second, learning the exercise and adapting easily, like his insects. However Kiba remained stuck at halfway, at a still point as he would slip off or blast off from the tree due to the chakra he would use.

"Nothing is impossible, Kiba. Too much chakra and the result would be that you'll blast off from the tree before you can even muster saying the words '_Sayonara_!'. Too low of chakra would only result in you falling and possibly getting concussed." Kurenai said to her student who only nodded and did the exercise again. Kurenai looked at Kiba proudly, who, in any attempts of the exercise, would never give up. '_Probably because Kakashi's team actually did no effort when it comes to the exercise and just did it'_ Kurenai thought as she turned around, looked up and saw Kakashi with his team conversing with each other at one of the highest branches of the tallest trees in the area.

She was _very confused_ at the sight especially with the information she had gathered about the new Rookies of this year, or the 'Rookie Nine', as they were getting to be called by the Jounin-senseis, as each one seemingly had big potential to be a good shinobi even though their education were seemingly delayed due to the blonde, blue eyed boy in which every close-minded person had a grudge to. '_Damn those fools_' Kurenai thought before setting aside her thoughts and remembered every student Kakashi had.

Uchiha Sasuke. The Last Uchiha. The student which was fought for by every aspiring Jounin-sensei, except her, and perharps Asuma ( Kurenai blushed slightly as an image of Asuma pops up from her head ). Only Kakashi didn't raise any words of objection or was keen at getting the Uchiha. He had only nodded and continued to read his dirty, disgusting, embarrassing book of his. He was aloof and cold, only talking when answering a question, agreeing with a sensei, insulting the Uzumaki boy. Although she could imagine why the Jounin-senseis would want the Uchiha as he had shown a big potential to be a shinobi of great caliber, which was shown when the Uchiha had acquired the 'Rookie of the Year' title for being… rookie of the year.

Haruna Sakura. A girl which came from a civilian family… or more accurately, a retired shinobi family, in which she known when she recognized the the two names listed in the report. Kizashi Haruno, and Mebuki Haruno née Akiyama had been her senseis before she had graduated early at the age 9. She still remembered clearly the fights and arguments the two would get when it came to a certain topic but was clearly inseperable. The girl herself had potential to be a Genjutsu Mistress or a medic nin due to the chakra control the girl had due to her tiny chakra stores, though she noted that her skills with information retention would be more suited to be a medic nin ( Though she would still hope to teach the girl about Genjustu if ever the girl had sought for her ). She had been named Top Kunuoichi, which she was happy for, as she supported every Kunuoichi, up to the point that she had learned that she was a massive fangirl for the Uchiha. That had disappointed her.

Uzumaki Naruto. She would only have respect and admiration for the boy as she had seen the boy be always smiling and have a carefree attitude even though he was regarded as the pariah of Konoha. She would always watch the boy be nimble, fast and cunning against the ANBU who would follow him. _That_ had confused her at first before being enlightened by Kakashi, who just quit ANBU at that time, that due to how slippery Naruto would be for normal Shinobi forces, Kakashi enjoying the scene and the Nara being too lazy to even move against Naruto, that Naruto, whenever he would do pranks or something funny, would be acknowledged by the ANBU, Hokage and the others in the know as a Code Orange, which varied from the plain Orange to Code Blood Orange, to which was only used in the case the Kyuubi would manifest itself within Naruto and the task to catch and capture Naruto was moved from a D-rank Mission to an immediate High A-rank and was only given within ANBU and shinobi who could out-wit and out-move the small Naruto. Yet, in the scholastic environment, Naruto was seen as an idiot who had no potential except with his high stamina and his notorious Henge no Jutsu and the Jutsu he developed with it called the Oiroke no Jutsu. He had no skill for a bunshin and a low skill with a Kawarimi no Jutsu, but had been noted that the boy shown enormouse chakra due to whenever he would use a jutsu, chakra would literally circulate in the air besides him that it could be discerned even by civilians. Thus it had been no surprise when that he'd been taught Kage Buunshin no Jutsu, he didn't have to worry with chakra exhaustion and could make a hundred clones without breaking a sweat. Though that huge of a chakra meant little to no chakra control.

Which why it confused and surprised her to no end when she saw Naruto walk up from the ground and into the tree without breaking a sweat, like he was doing a Kage Buunshin. It had been also a big surprise from Kiba, and after a childish whine about how Naruto cheated, was more determine to finish the exercise without help from his teammates or the other team, only stopping to ask her for advice.

"Yo Kakashi! Can we talk?!" Kurenai shouted to Kakashi, now determined to have answers. Kakashi waved and disappeared from the branch and appearing in front of her in a swirl of leaves.

"Maa Kurenai, It seems perharps I could win the bet." Kakash teased Kurenai before he noticed the serious face and raised his brow "What?"

"How the hell did fresh one-month Genins had complete mastery of Chakra control, especially with the _circumstance_ of your team" Kurenai asked the silver-haired man, making sure to let him know that Naruto was the special circumstance. Kakashi, with her annoyance, grinned so out of the regular that it irked her. "Well… I'm probably just a great teacher? Or I don't know Kurenai, perharps I just lucked out with three prodigies?", Kakashi told Kurenai playfully. Kurenai just glared at the man and just shooked her head '_So much for being aloof like the old days. Atleast that had been easier to get information with_'

Well, atleast she now had the drive to teach her students more.

* * *

"Zetsu, what is your report for the Jinchuuriki?" Tobi, really known as Uchiha Obito, asked as he stood and watched at the ledge of the Iwa tower in Iwagakure. Zetsu suddenly appeared from the floor, with Black Zetsu having a look of concentration in his eyes

"The Blonde knows how to flirt, unlike you Tobi" White Zetsu said to Tobi, to which Tobi just ignored and waited for Black Zetsu to talk, knowing that Black Zetsu was really the one who had the more accurate information

"The Jinchuuriki is stronger than we thought, and with the choice of his teammates and sensei plus their strength which is irregular from a bunch of 12 year olds and a Jounin-sensei, we cannot thread the situation lightly." Black Zetsu as he started recalling every instances he had watched Naruto. Tobi stood and listened as he felt more and more irked. '_That would be truly a situation that would be a problem for the Tsuki No Me Project if left unattended down the road. Kakashi you bastard, you might have killed Rin, but I can't imagine you being an effective sensei up to this point.'_ Tobi thought as he put his hand in his jaw. He stood and watched Iwagakure before he had an idea pop in his head.

"Who is closer to the Land of Waves?"

* * *

**A/N: Yo, Yo, YO! Here's the new chapter of Team Seven: Life Returned with a record breaking of 3647 words before the A/N! I hope you like the improvement in which how I write, especially with some scenes. I'm still working on how to explain scenes better and how I would like my fight scenes to go out but hoping that when the Chuunin Exam arcs come, I would be a sufficient writer able to write a good chapter!**

**Anyways, I would like to explain if you are confused, and/or adamant about Sakura's parents. The two of them are, with a quick google search, canon. Well atleast to the Author's point of view as he had said that he wanted to add them** **to the ****main story at one point but never had the chance to do so. Yes, their names (Except the maiden surname for Mebuki, which I just wanted to add) are also canon! If you want to know on where you could see them, they could be seen in **_**Road To Ninja: Naruto The Movie**_** and **_**The Road To Sakura**_** an episode where Sakura lost her memories. So there's that!**

**I would also like to say sorry for the delay, and I'm also sorry but you have to get used to it due to the increase of workload, deleted scenes and scenes that I've been thinking in my head! So Sumimasen!**

**Anyways, last message! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and wait for next week for the new chapter! Ja Ne!**


	13. Chapter 13: Life of A Ninja

**Chapter 13: Life of a Ninja**

"_When people are protecting something truly special to them, _

_they truly can become as strong as they can be." – Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

Kiba pant in exhaustion and his body bruised as he finally reached the highest branch, exactly as the sun was setting, signifying the end of the day, and the end of the bet he so foolishly started. He never would have thought that Naruto and his team, NARUTO, of all people would be able to beat him in something he was born at. Being a ninja. Him? Being defeated by a civilian and a dead-last? That was something he thought was impossible, or something that would have happened when they grew older. But it happened, and now he was the one being laughed at for being the weakest.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! I won't let this happen again. Just you wait at the Chuunin exams Naruto!"

Then Kiba looked down

"Now…How to get down…"

* * *

"He finally reached it?" Kakashi asked as he kept reading his book.

Kurenai glared at him before sighing "Yes, after a while, and after almost suffering from chakra exhaustion too" Kurenai said to Kakashi with a tinge of proudness. It was rare to have a genin with the level of will and commitment that Kiba had, especially in this generation where there weren't a war that forced them to grow for some years. Well, she would have thought Naruto would have _it_ especially since he kept shouting that he would surpass the other hokages and gain the acknowledgement of the village. That changed when she saw Naruto effortlessly done the tree exercise as if he already had chakra control like he trained with his chakra for his whole waking life. Well… she wouldn't be surprised if that _was_ the case. Still, it changed her point of view of Naruto from an aspiring ninja to a prodigy that was destined to be as a great ninja like the Hokages Naruto admired.

"…Kurenai?" She heard Kakashi say, snapping her from her concentration.

"Yeah?" She replied with an unexpected irritated voice

"I guess, you're just confused about my team aren't you?" Kakashi said with a sigh

Kurenai looked at Kakashi "Yeah, how the hell Naruto knew how to balance and control his chakra when he… wasn't given the chance to do so? Don't change the subject Hatake, I saw how effortlessly he'd done it" Kurenai said to Kakashi

"Maa maa, why are you so concentrated in Naruto? How about cute Sakura, or cute AND angry Sasuke?" Kakashi asked playfully which was replied with a look of irritation

"Because I know his real story. His real roots. He may be Uzumaki, but I know he is a Namikaze. Minato Namikaze to be precise. I might trust you Kakashi but there might be a chance that you had him under your wing when you were ordered not to interact with the boy."

A pause was heard. Kurenai felt Kakashi was trying to not let go of his emotions long hidden away as his eyes bored into her. "Well…" Kakashi started to say when a knock was heard

"Jounin-san, it is time for dinner!" She heard Tsunami said through the door.

"Alright Tsunami-san, we're going down! K-", Kurenai said before realizing that the man she was talking to was gone and a trace of smoke was left.

"Dammit Kakashi, what are you hiding?"

* * *

"Jiraiya of The Sannin?"

Jiraiya drank his sake in one swoop before he looked at the man from his seat, and grinned.

"After so many years and yet you tread my existence like I'm a stranger. I feel hurt" Jiraiya said as he pretended to hold his chest with pain.

"I remember that I told you that you aren't welcome here especially after peeking the baths of the holy priestesses, plus desecrating the holy grounds with your pitiful summons"

"Well, I'm sorry but you know the nature of my works. Especially after seeing you read it like it was your holy book. AND for your information, toads are one of the greatest summons in this world." Jiraiya said to the man as he leaned back into his chair which only got a look of annoyance.

"I will personally throw you out of here if you do not tell what you want, Jiraiya of the Sannin."

Jiraiya's grin turn serious as he looked the man straight to the eyes "I know who you worship and many people consider him as a myth. I, for a fact, thought he was one until seeing and witnessing it in my own eyes. Now, I need more information and I know that you have something in which I need."

The man stared at Jiraiya for a whole minute before performing a seal and a door opens besides them "It seems that this is one valid need that may affect the waking world as we speak. Alright, Jiraiya of the Sannin. You may access the church of the Rekudo Sennin"

* * *

"Yo, that was delicious! Arigatou, Tsunami-baachan!" Naruto (trying to channel his 12-year old personality) said before receiving a (chakra-powered) punch from Sakura in the head "Ow!"

"I'm not that old! But thank you still, Naruto" Tsunami replied with a smile and a tinge of satisfaction as she saw Naruto get punched in the head

"I-It actually was very delicious, Tsunami-san" Hinata said with a kind smile

"Thank you, Hinata-chan! It's a family recipe coming from my mother. She seasons the fish with the juice of a western fruit called Lemon, it adds a ting of acidity that makes it very delicious!" Tsunami proudly says as she cleans up the table.

"Where's Kiba? It was so quiet without his slobbering and side comments!" Sakura said loudly (Clearly trying to channel her 12-year old personality)

"Kiba-san is outside, still trying to do the chakra exercise, which I believe is pointless at this hour. You ask why? It is because exhaustion does not lead to a better result for training." Shino replied.

"Don't worry Shino, he finally reached the highest branch a while ago. I believe he is trying to go down now…" Kurenai said with a chuckle.

"Well, that's because Kiba is an idiot who takes things too seriously" Sasuke replied which got a raised eyebrow from Kurenai and a silent laugh from Naruto.

"Why are you trying so hard and so happy if you're just going to die?"

This quiets the table as the attention turns to a little boy. "Inari!" Tsunami said going to her son before being stopped Tazuna.

"Gato's men are strong. You don't stand a chance"

"Then we try…" Naruto said as he stares at Inari's eyes "or we die trying!"

"Don't you get it!? Gato's men are too strong! So why even fight?! You're all gonna die anyway!" Inari shout with fervor

Naruto stares at Inari before laughing which makes Inari angry "What!? You think it's not the truth?" Naruto shakes his head and pats the boy's head.

"I… had a friend once, who believed that life was all evil and bad because bad people ruined it for him. I told him that Life wasn't evil nor bad. It's only evil or bad if you make it that way. I managed to convince him because I tried! I tried and almost died! But it worked! So why not try?! That's why my ninja way is to protect all my loved ones or die trying! So don't tell me that you're just gonna give up!" Naruto replied to a dumbstrucken Inari.

"Naruto-kun! That's too much!" Hinata said to Naruto before Kurenai stopped her. "Sometimes, someone needs a quick lesson in reality…" Kurenai said to Hinata

Inari stood there dumbstrucken as he processed the words that was said to him, before going into tears "Shut up! You don't know real pain! You're just gonna die! Like him!" Inari shouted before running outside.

"I'm sorry about Inari, Jounin-san! He changed when his father died…" Tsunami said starting to apologize but Kurenai shook her head "No, I get it, I get it. Don't worry, Tsunami-san, this won't affect the mission given, I assure you." Kurenai replied to which Tsunami sighed with relief and went back to the kitchen. Kurenai looked at the blonde ninja, who had a weirdly neutral face, and looked at where Inari left then sighed.

"I'll talk to Inari, Shino and Sakura, take first watch."

* * *

"Wow! Thanks for the food Kakashi-jiisan!" The boy said as he saw the ramen being served

Kakashi sweat-dropped before smiling and patted the small human in front of him "No worries. Just in the duty of being a ninja" He replied, which he got a look of admiration. "When I get strong and big I really wanna be a ninja like you, Kakashi-jiisan!" shouting the little boy before slurping the ramen

'_Reminds me of one little blond kid before-'_ Kakashi thought before he remembered the past

_Kakashi watched from the rooftops as he saw a small blond boy at the streets, bruises at his body and a cut at his lip. Kakashi just breathed long and hard. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Minato didn't deserve his child to be treated like this. No, the boy didn't deserve to be treated like a pariah if all he ever was a hero. He was supposed to be the child of the Hokage, and Kakashi was supposed to be the cool onee-chan that Naruto would looked up to._

_It wasn't long before the blond boy stumbled into someone. Another disillusioned villager._

"_What the hell! Get lost demon brat!" The villager shouted raising his hand to strike Naruto_

"_Please no more!" Naruto shouted raising his hands to protect himself._

_And that's when Kakashi snapped._

_Kakashi immediately shunshined to Naruto, holding his sword near the villager's throat_

"_One more step, and you're dead" Kakashi whispered to the ear of the villager. As he felt the villager's trembling body, he was satisfied and threw him to the ground, after which the villager just ran amusingly. Kakashi sheated his sword and looked at the boy who just looked at him in awe. Kakashi just raised his brow._

"_What kid?"_

"_Inu-san, why did you help me?"_

_Kakashi looked at the boy with hidden sadness, as Naruto looked truthfully confused on why someone would help him._

"_Well, because I'm a cool onii-chan, Naruto" Kakashi answered, secretly fulfilling one of his biggest unfulfilled goals._

"_But why?" Naruto asked as he looked into Kakashi's eyes with curiosity._

"_Because I know something that you don't. Now…I can see that you haven't eaten yet" Kakashi asked as he saw how thin Naruto's face looked_

"_The…man didn't want to give me even some rotten fruit because he said I was a demon… I'm I a demon, Inu-niichan?"Naruto asked, which Kakashi mused over the answer. Kakashi found the answer then eye smiled._

"_Well, you will be once you started eating. Now do you know something called Ramen?"_

Kakashi shooked his head and looked at the boy. This kid reminded him of Naruto so much, he was thinking that this was probably what the universe sent him to do something right.

"I sensed you were here, Kakashi" He heard a familiar voice say in which Kakashi, lazy as he was, didn't bother to turn around and just snapped his chopsticks before slurping his noodles

"This isn't usually like you, disregarding the sanctity of a mission just so you could…I don't know, help a kid. Kakashi. You were ANBU for kami's sake, what the hell happened?"

"Maa, Kurenai" Kakashi said as he swallowed "Sometimes, a man gotta do what a man gotta do."

"And risk the mission? Kakashi, we are Jounin-senseis, and our genins are being followed by an S-Rank Missing Nin, we need to be more prepared and vigilant." Kurenai said firmly to Kakashi, to which Kakashi replied with an eye smile

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. I trust my little genins anyway. Now if you excuse me Kurenai, I have a ramen to finish and a boy to teach." Kakashi said to Kurenai who had a look of shock.

* * *

_**The Next day**_

"Thank you Naruto, for helping me with your clones!" Tazuna said as he watched in awe at the work the clones were doing. At first he was worried at what damage an inexperience boy like Naruto would do to the bridge but over time he saw Naruto getting more experience and more and more faster as he saw a clone getting poofed out, adding to the phenomenons surrounding the blonde boy.

"No problem Tazuna-jiisan! Lemme just finish Section A then we could probably go back at the top and start the railings!" Naruto shouted to which Tazuna replied with a grin and a thumbs up.

To what Tazuna didn't know, every Naruto that was at the bridge was all clones, and in-fact the original was nowhere close to the bridge, as he opted to remain at the house and stayed back as Kakashi and the rest of Team 7 and Team 8 left to watch Tazuna finish his bridge, all but the exception of one.

"It's funny, Kiba. You always looked down on me when we were kids. But now…" Naruto whispered with a low tone as he watched up the branches as Kiba slashed the tree with an understandable fury. He always admired Kiba, not because of any lowly but because of his faith and loyalty to his friends and Konoha, in whatever situation. A view that they both shared. That's probably how he appointed Kiba as an ANBU captain in the future under Sai.

"Heyya Kiba!" Naruto shouts cheerily to Kiba, as he grew tired at hiding himself. It gave a surprising result as Kiba yipped in surprise and threw the Kunai in his general direction. Naruto caught the Kunai and threw it aside.

"WHAT THE! Naruto!?" Kiba shouted in surprise. "I thought you were Kurenai-sensei and the others?!"

"Well, I still am! My shadow clones, specifically!" Naruto said to Kiba in a cheery tone, being careful to not slip his more adult personality. Kiba stared at Naruto for a few seconds before getting another kunai from his leg-pack and returned back to slashing the tree.

"So, why ya here then? You want to smother it in my face that you're better than me? Like that teme?" Kiba asked in spite. Naruto just raised his brow and giggled.

"What?! You laughing at me huh?!"

"No! You're just being an idiot! I'm not doing any of that! I ain't nothing like that Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said to Kiba. Kiba stopped slashing and looked at Naruto

"Then answer a question that's in my head for the whole day, Naruto! How did… How did you get so strong?" Kiba asked Naruto, as he stared at Naruto at his eyes.

"I…Because I need to get strong… I need to get strong, and I got strong because of my team and for my home. Because when people are protecting something truly special to them, they truly can become as strong as they can be."

Kiba looked at Naruto in surprise as he wasn't expecting that kind of answer. He was expecting something usually like 'I wanna be hokage' but that wasn't the case. He looked at Naruto, determined and believing his own words.

"You…" Kiba started to ask but was interrupted when he heard a woman scream coming from Tazuna's house.

**EDITORS NOTE:**

**AND THAT'S THAT. Sorry for ending at a cliffhanger, but I had to do it! Anyways, this chapter was on my draft, gathering cobwebs for a couple of weeks as I struggled to get back to writing, and because I was so busy with school and all that stuff. Anyways, I'm truly sorry for being gone for two months. TWO months! That's why, for this whole week, when I was sure I was feeling the mind working again, I worked hard to bring out a chapter that I could belt out and this was the result. Hoped you guys enjoyed and see you on the next chapter! Sayonara!**


	14. Chapter 14: End of The Beginning

**Chapter 14 – End of the Beginning**

"_That's why we endure. We are ninja. I will never forget." _\- Naruto

* * *

"What the-!" said Kiba as he looked at Naruto, looking for confirmation. Naruto, with his brows scrounged down, nodded to Kiba and proceeded to run towards the house, with Kiba following suit

As they approached the house, they saw two men holding Tsunami at the hair

"They aren't here and the boy got away" One of the man said to the other.

"No worries. We got this one. The boy was just an extra. Let's go"

"Let me go!" Tsunami struggled from her captors, before receiving a loud slap

"Shut up bitch! If it weren't for your old oto-chan, you wouldn't be in this situation!" The man holding her said to Tsunami. The other man was looking at her like an animal and grinned. Kiba and Akamaru growled.

"If you behave like a good little girl, perharps we won't make you scream too much when we get you to your new home" He said to Tsunami, who, when she heard what the man said had a look of terror and proceeded to struggle more. The man just looked at Tsunami like an animal and laughed

Naruto looked at the scene with distraught '_This weren't the guys that went here last time_' Naruto thinks to himself 'And where is Inari?!'

Kiba, who couldn't bear to watch the scene anymore proceesed to throw a Kunai at one of the men

The unlucky man who received the Kunai was hit exactly as his neck

"Das! Damn it, who's there!"

"Unhand Tsunami-san, or else!" Kiba shouted to the man as he appeared in front of him. The man just looked at Kiba and laughed

"You're just one kid! You might have killed Das, but that was just lucky! What can you do against a master swordsman?!" The man shouted maniacally to Kiba

"How about two!" Naruto shouted as he showed himself from the treeline before suddenly appearing besides Kiba

The man looked at the two of them and laughed again, this time more insane than the last one "It still won't matter. Three, two or one it really won't matter, I still can kill you all!" The man shouted before unsheating his sword and ran towards them.

"That" Naruto looked at the Man with a grin "was a mistake" as suddenly two clones of Naruto hold the man at his arms, throwing his sword in the process. The man was pinned in the ground.

"Told ya, dattebayo!" Naruto said to the man before walking to the man and hitting him in the face knocking the man unconscious.

"How the hell?" said Kiba who looked in Naruto in amazement.

"Eh, I'll explain later, but we need to get to the bridge now!"

* * *

"I must say Kakashi, you have piqued my interest a lot." Zabuza said as he stood next to Haku

It had been 10 mins ago when Zabuza appeared at the bridge with Haku, just like the last time

"I must discourage that. I really am not an interesting guy" Kakashi said, in what would Gai would say, a very cool manner. He had shooed away Kurenai in butting in the fight not because he didn't want to raise her suspicions more. He wanted a fight he could control. Especially that he knew what he could do and what would happen.

Zabuza unsheated on his giant sword, but he didn't attack. Not because he was scared of Kakashi. He was interested in the genins he had. The speedy blonde, the black-haired one, and the strong pink girl. "Where's your genin Kakashi? I think if we would have a good rematch, your genin would add the extra challenge when I finally kill you"

Kakashi raised his brow at what Zabuza said "That seems unusual, that an enemy nin would request for more opponents, Zabuza" Kakashi said

"And a ninja wouldn't argue for more comrades, even if they were genins, Kakashi" Zabuza retorted to which Kakashi answered with a shoulder shrug "I have full confidence in myself that I could defeat you"

Zabuza laughed "Let's see about that". Zabuza spewed out a bunch of seals, with Kakashi the Copy Ninja copying him.

"_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**_"

Two water dragons formed that spanned 7 feet long and attacked each other, exploding into a watery mist. Suddenly Zabuza leaped towards Kakashi with his sword, with Kakashi dodging the attack whilst throwing a Kunai towards Zabuza, in which he had avoided.

Sparks flew and Jutsus copied, Sakura and Sasuke watched with the rest of team 8 with hidden interest. Hidden Interest with the meaning that they noticed how toned down Kakashi's Jutsus were. There they've realized what he was planning, and Sakura connected the dots.

'_That's why he had been disappearing from the beginning when we got here'_

Kakashi while he spewed out another Jutsu against Zabuza thought about he had done

_Kakashi closed his book and stood up, which surprised Sakura "Where are you going Kaka-sensei?" As she saw the silver haired shinobi go to the door "Just...somewhere. I'll be back later." Kakashi said in a nonchalant manner as he raised his hand and waved before dissapearing in a swirl of leaves. _

_Kakashi appeared in front of a building. A building which was too big to be in the Land of the Waves. At the entrance where guards who hadn't noticed Kakashi yet._

"_Maa, should I really do this?" Kakashi said aloud. One of the guards noticed Kakashi and immediately noticed Hitai-ate._

"_Konoha Shinobi! Evacuate the building and get the boss out of here!"The guard said as he unsheated his sword and went to attacked Kakashi. Kakashi, while dodging it, had left the weight of his left arm behind his back with a kunai in his hand. This resulted to the guard running into the kunai and dying right there and now._

_Kakashi looked at the panicked guards with a bit of amusement. He wasn't amused because he thought they were puny or he was bloodthirsty. Or perharps he was. After all, they protect the biggest scum the people in Wave could ever face._

"_One step further and you're dead!" One of the guards shouted to Kakashi. Kakashi raised a brow and took a step forwards._

"_You better make sure that you fulfill that promise." Kakashi said like cold steel "or you won't make it out here with your lives"_

_**2 hours later**_

_Kakashi stood out the building and breathed in the cold air. He had done it. There was no turning back now._

_Kakashi looked at the moon and wondered why he had done it. He had never tapped into his emotions. He had simply operated on what had been taught to him and imposed on him. Yet this situation proved that there had been a leak on that fortress he had made. _

_Then in his mind, he had made a plan to dismiss this emotional leak. _

_Or perharps this was the cause of it. His mind wandered into the face of a boy that had died by his hands. The same mission he's doing again. Then he remembered Rin, a memory he had never moved on from._

_Then Kakashi made a conclusion._

_It was tiring to be a Shinobi and he had been his entire waking life. Sometimes, tapping into raw emotions once in a lifetime would be alright._

Sakura watched the battle unfold between Zabuza and Kakashi, using jutsus that, in her past life was never used in this battle before. Kurenai simply watched and observed. Even though she was leader of a tracking team, in all reality, she had been taught how to retrieve information from simple observation. That's what she excelled on. That's how she learned about her students. And that's how she noticed Kakashi's change. Kurenai observed the little things and bring out the bigger picture and, from a man she had seen and talked to for years, even if it was just a mask, the little things like how Kakashi talked to his team to even how he walked, she digested this information.

"Are you tired Zabuza?" Kakashi said as he landed after his attack. Zabuza looked at Kakashi, then sheated his sword "It's a good fight Kakashi, but let's stop fooling around. I know you killed my employer, and for that, I have no more reason to kill you" as he turned around "It might seem stupid but I do have a code to follow. That's why I hadn't sent Haku to attack your students" Zabuza said before he walked away with Haku.

"That…was a surprise" Kakashi said as Kurenai and the rest put away their weapons.

Suddenly Naruto and Kiba came running in, panting as they had ran all the way

"Where's Zabuza?"Naruto asked in confusion as he saw no one attacking

"Gone"Kakashi replied "Because he had no more employer, it wasn't his duty to kill us anymore"

"So… we… ran…all…the…way…here for NOTHING?!" Kiba said as he panted from exhaustion, as Akamaru yipped in agreement.

"And why is his employer 'gone' Kakashi?" Kurenai asked to which Kakashi looked back with a shrug I haven't got the faintest clue" Kakashi said with an eye smile. Kurenai just breathed deeply and breathed her frustrations away. She wouldn't get answers from Kakashi anyway. "Let's… just finish the mission"

* * *

For all the while, a figure from the tree line watched the interaction with interest, most of all, Sasuke.

"You have grown… Sasuke" The figure said as he smiled lightly before another figure popped out.

"We aren't gonna attack them?" The other figure asked the first one.

"No… We'll tell Leader-sama that it isn't worth the resources and the attention to get the Jinchuuriki today" The figure said as he turned around and walked away

"Whatever you say… Itachi-san"

* * *

**A/N: Yo! Sorry for not posting last week but I was occupied with real life, Christmas and all. Anyways, Merry Late Christmas everybody! The wave arc took a lot of time and I wanted to end it. I would have added another chapter and another if I didn't think that this would be too much. Anyways, next chapter would be the beginning of a new arc! Sayonarra!**


	15. Chapter 15: Missions of Responsibility

**Chapter 15: Missions of Responsibility pt.1**

"_It doesn't matter what you do, if you die and live as you like. However no matter what road you end up taking, remember to protect the people that are precious to you" – Sarutobi Hiruzen_

* * *

"That is interesting" said Hiruzen as he smoked from his pipe. He turned around and look at Kakashi and Kurenai "I will send a team to assess and acquire Gato's wealth… and Zabuza's bounty will be adjusted, seeing how much damage he could make."

"Are you certain that you two do not know who killed Gato?"

"No…Hokage-sama. We weren't certain on who had killed him but Zabuza stated that since his employer was dead, he had no duty to kill us and simply left" Kurenai answered. Hiruzen nodded and closed his eyes.

"I understand… You are dismissed, Kurenai. Kakashi. Stay. I would like to discuss something with you"

* * *

"So Kaka-sensei was responsible why Zabuza just left?" Naruto asked Sakura, to which she nodded in reply.

They were at Kakashi's apartment and activated all of the seals Kakashi had put in his apartment.

"That was different from what he had planned… and he had changed a lot of things as a result." Sasuke noted.

"Like the Great Naruto Bridge is now called the Kakashi Bridge." Sakura answered to which Naruto's ego deflated and he felt down "Why would anyone call a bridge a scarecrow, I won't ever know" Naruto mumbled

"Zabuza and Haku are alive as well" Sasuke said which immediately got a reaction from Naruto. Naruto felt surprised as he had forgotten about the two of them and processed the information

'If they're alive… What would that entail for the future?"

Sakura looked at Naruto and wondered herself "Well…I know they were brought back by Edo Tensei back.. well forwards… at the Fourth Ninja War, so that removes them from that. To be honest, I'm not sure if what would their impact be. We're now walking in slighty shakier grounds here, Naruto" Naruto nodded. Who knew that Sakura could think like Shikamaru when the situation demands from it! Then Naruto felt Sakura's aura get darker.

Naruto gulps. That's why she was the smart one in the team.

"We need to also talk about what I saw when I got knocked out… I'm assuming that the dobe saw something too?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke ,who shrugged and smirked, but he concentrated on the matter on hand. "Yeah, I did, Sasuke. I saw the Rikudō Sennin, when I got knocked out" Naruto said as he told his story

"So… he really is responsible for this" Sasuke said as he replayed what Naruto said "And… What did the Kyuubi had to say about it?"

Naruto smirked "He's being a big baby about it…Jeez! Stop swearing at me! Alright Alright I'm sorry, okay?!" Naruto said to himself, to which Sasuke took the Naruto was talking to Kurama.

"And does that mean… we can't get back to the future?: Sakura had said which had shut Naruto. In reality, Naruto had never even thought about getting home. Yes, he was happy about his life when he was Hokage. When he had done what he had dreamed and went out to do. But that had been destroyed and he had watched so hopelessly.

"That…would appear so, Sakura" Naruto said as he stumbled into the words. Sasuke stood silent as Naruto watched him also process the information. He had suffered a lot, yes. But would he change it for another chance? No, he wouldn't.

But he was already here, and he might as well.

"You said that you saw something as well, Sasuke" Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and activated his sharingan, implanting his memories of what Sasuke saw. Naruto mumbled 'Lazy ass' then proceeded to process the information, and stopped on his tracks.

"Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki" Naruto growled "I don't understand why he would bother helping us now."

"He might be using us as a step to a bigger plan" Sasuke said to Naruto who nodded "Let's take precautionary measures towards Momoshiki while it's still early… Prepare Konoha for an eventual invasion, for the worst case. The extreme case, prepare for another Shinobi War" Said Naruto, in his Hokage mode. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"How about the new developments? We basically have the Three Sannin with us in this time period" Sakura said to Naruto "Jiraiya-sama is looking for information for the Ōtsutsuki, Tsunade-sama is here setting up the Medical corp, and Orochimaru… We don't know what his doing"

"Hmm, we'll deal with him when he gets here. For now, we stay here, stay with the plan. We do the Chuunin exams as would our 12 year olds self would. Then, plan from there."

Naruto heard a knock from the door

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruna Sakura. The Hokage has ordered for your presence"

* * *

Hiruzen smoked from his pipe as he fixed his papers in his desk while he signaled his ANBU guards to go away. Hiruzen sat down while Kakashi was standing in front of him. "Tell me, Kakashi. Why did you lie about the report about Training Ground 7? "

Kakashi looked at Hiruzen "I have no idea what you are saying Hokage-sama" Kakashi said to Hiruzen. Hiruzen raised his brow as he sat down and puffed from his pipe.

"Do not force me Kakashi. Any normal day, I would have just let the situation be. But since from that day forward, I have observed a lot of abnormal occasions that have caused my concern. For that, I believe your team might have truly seen something or had felt something and have been convinced or otherwise force not to tell the truth. I might be inclined to believe that you might have commited treason and will be dealt with accordingly."

Kakashi forced himself to look at Hiruzen's eyes, yet he moved away. Kakashi contemplated in his mind a sentence he could say to diffuse the situation, but found that he could not. For a man that lies to a being above and does not get away with it, must deal with the consequence of his action. And Sarutobi Hiruzen was the Shinobi God. He would not get away with this.

"I…apologize, Hokage-sama. But I cannot be the one to say what happened that day."Kakashi said to Hiruzen.

"That is a surprise, Kakashi. Then who may I speak about this?"

" The Nanadaime Hokage, Hokage-sama"

Hiruzen was surprised at Kakashi's reply '_The Seventh Hokage? Then does that mean-?'_

"Basing on your reply, I might be inclined to think that you came from the future?" Hiruzen said to confirm his thoughts. Kakashi gave no reply, and Hiruzen took the silence as a yes. Hiruzen looked at Kakashi in the eyes and found that he wasn't joking nor was he lying. Hiruzen rubbed his forehead. This situation was turning into a big science-fiction story his grandson was always interested about. "And who is the …Nanadaime, Kakashi?"

"He is Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama"

**10 mins later**

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke went to the Hokage's building and was now at the Hokage's door.

Naruto opened the door and was surprised to find Kakashi at the room "Kakashi-sensei? So Hokage-jiji called for all of Team Seven?"

"Not…exactly…Nanadaime-sama"

Naruto looked at Kakashi in surprise and looked at Hiruzen, who had his eyes close and was smoking his pipe.

"So…Naruto-kun… you're the Nanadaime?"

Naruto's brain restarted for a minute before he pointed at Kakashi "And Kakashi-sensei the Rokudaime"

Hiruzen raised his brow and looked at Kakashi who shrugged. "Tell me Naruto-kun, are you really from the future, or is this…just one elaborate prank that you managed to pull Kakashi in?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura, who nodded "We have the proof for you Hokage-jiji." Said Naruto, who with Sasuke and Sakura, brought a one-hand tiger seal.

Suddenly, with a poof of smoke, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura transformed into three individuals that Hiruzen had never seen before. Yet, as Hiruzen looked carefully, he noticed that these there looked like the three genins that were before him, but older.

'_I wouldn't still believe them at first glance…But, the details of their transformations are very specific. Naruto has shorter hair and a bandaged arm, and a cloak which resembles Minato's. Sakura has, what it appears to be like Tsunade's seal, and Sasuke doesn't have his left arm…'_

Hiruzen looked at the blonde "I…I would need further proof, Naruto". Naruto notices the lack of the honorific and knows that Hiruzen was now taking the situation seriously. He watch Hiruzen pushed a button, calling for his assistant "Call Inoichi here immediately"

"Tell me, Naruto. Let's say I do believe you…" Hiruzen started to say as he eyed the blonde "IF you are, you say, the Nanadaime… How would, if one Hokage would have this situation, do with a Purple Alert Emergency?"

Naruto eyed Hiruzen back and smirk "So we're really doing this?" said Naruto before he cleared his throat "Forgive me, _Sandaime_-sama but the answer to your question is highly confidential and are only available to a certain level of Security Clearance, in which I don't have the confidence to share with the lack of Private seals activated around this office"

Hiruzen looked at Naruto and smiled slightly "Forgive me, Naruto, it seems I have forgotten. Answer my second question then. If a Nukenin S-Class Shinobi request for…let's say, to be affiliated with Konohagakure and join the Active Shinobi roster… what would be your response?"

"That is the discretion of each Hokage, Sandaime-sama" Naruto replied.

Hiruzen smoked his pipe "Yes that would be, Naruto, but what would be _your _answer?"

Naruto look at Hiruzen with a slight falter but returned to a look of confidence "I would completely reassess if said shinobi's past and try to determine if they would not betray Konoha. If they had pass that stage then I assign ANBU guards to look and guard said Shinobi for a duration of time in which I have given. If they… do not pass, then I give them an hour to leave the village before Hunter-nin follows them."

Hiruzen nodded, a sign that he had accepted the answer and Naruto breathed in relief

Hiruzen reassess the situation with a careful thought '_Even if this was a joke, Naruto's intelligence has increased ten-fold…considering his replies….I would know more when Inoichi arrives_'

As of that moment, a knock was heard "Come in" said Hiruzen and a pale blonde man enters the room, he looks at Naruto and the rest of team seven with shock and surprise and immediately looked at Hiruzen, who nodded as he knew that Inoichi understood the situation.

Inoichi nodded back "Very well, who may I start with, Hokage-sama?" said Inoichi.

"Naruto. He has already consented to the jutsu, you may start whenever you are ready" Hiruzen said to Inoichi, which had a look of shock when he had finally processed who the others were, but steeled himself and prepared to do the justu to Naruto, still in his transformed state, had sat down at a chair next to Hiruzen's desk.

Inoichi touched Naruto's head and proceeded to do what he had been ordered to do

The others watched carefully, still standing around, as they watched Inoichi do his jutsu.

A moment later, an out of breathe Inoichi came out of the jutsu with cold sweat

Hiruzen looked at Inoichi with concern "What did you see?" asked Hiruzen to Inoichi

"I saw many thing Hokage-sama. Jiraiya-sama, Orochimaru, Tsunade-sama." Inoichi said as he counted the things he saw in Naruto's mind "I saw destruction of Bijuus, the Fourth Shinobi War, the destruction of Konoha itself"

"And are there any signs that these memories are fabricated?"

"Hokage-sama, I am sure. This is the real Naruto. I would have continued, but I was suddenly cut off by a presense that was all too familiar." Inoichi said to Hiruzen, to which recognized what Inoichi was saying '_The Kyuubi… That confirmed it'_

Hiruzen looked at Naruto's eyes and saw an all too familiar sight. Determination and trust. A sight he saw in the Naruto he knew. That had been the final straw. It was true. This was the Naruto he was familiar with.

"I… " Hiruzen said with a stumble of words. Not in all of history, this had happened before.

"Inoichi" said Hiruzen "I declare that everything that you have seen here is an S-Class confidential situation. Under no circumstance, are you allowed to discuss or say what had transpired today."

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

Hiruzen looked back at Team Seven and smoked his pipe "I will need time…to process what has happened today. I'll call you back tomorrow. Everyone. Dismissed" Hiruzen said as he rubbed his forehead. Once he was alone in his office, he stood up and looked at the window, watching Konoha under an ordinary day.

* * *

Jiraiya continued to read the scrolls he had been given to with concentration. With every word, he continues to grow more and more worried.

"Dear Kami…" Jiraiya muttered.

At one of the scrolls there was a drawing (One of the priestess had stated this was from after the legendary fight of the two brothers) which a fox, with a whirlpool on his chest, being stabbed from behind by a pale horned man. Jiraiya looked closely and saw that the man was taking the fox's energy from his hand, which worried him more.

Jiraiya looked at more scrolls and found more drawings. A cherry being thrown into a purple pond, creating ripples of circles. More horned men, this time they were in a circle, tearing leaves into small pieces.

Then he saw something familiar and yet it was not. A white toad, with rods behind his back. Around the toad were orange angels that cried.

* * *

**A/N: Heyyo everyone! Surprise! An early post! This is simply a new year's gift for all of you who had read my story and liked it and some of you who had read my story from the beginning. **

**I recognized that this chapter has dwelved into time-travel clichés but it really is expected. I'm sorry if that turns you off from this story, but I hope I'll be able to make it to all of you further down the line of this story. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked the little talk between Hiruzen and Naruto. I'd like how it expands Naruto's knowledge that he had learned after Naruto Shippuden and expound on how Naruto take the job as Hokage seriously. I also like how this could happen because Hiruzen is extremely smart and using information that he knew no normal genin, especially Naruto, would know. **

**That's all for my story. Stay strong guys!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Creepy Smile

**Chapter 16: The Creepy smile**

"_Ramen is the food of the gods!"- Naruto_

Naruto walked… Well, he wouldn't say it was walking. He _sprinted_ from rooftop to rooftop with the strength of his legs, and his chakra giving him more speed. This had been his new routine ever since he got here, the wind hitting his face at speeds ANBU nor Ninjas could ever see him at. It gave him time to also look around Konoha properly. That would sound weird when he would say it out load but whenever he would spot something interesting or something familiar, he would stop, store it in his mind, and continue on his routine. Then after, he would meditate and go in his mindscape. There he could access that specific image and inspect it more. Whenever he would feel homesick back then, he would pretend to nap and simply look at the image of his family… Of course there would be limitations such as the fact that the image would be stored in his short-term memory and thus, if a day had passed, he couldn't access the image anymore due to it not being in his mind.

As he ran from rooftop to rooftop, Naruto stop at an old abandoned shock just near the walls of Konoha and frowned. He knew what lied inside, but he didn't want to disturb it. Yet. It wasn't time yet.

"**Naruto, I feel a presence behind you"** Kurama said to him

"What are you doing here?" A boy said behind him.

Naruto, his ninja instincts being a 30+ year old hokage with the speed and flexibility of his 12 year old body, jumped away, did a backflip in the air, threw some shurikens and took out his kunai, all with just a few seconds. Naruto watched as the boy who spoke behind him instinctively jumped as well, blocked the shuriken with his tanto and landed with a sort of eerily calm and yet familiar _something_. The boy was pale, looked like Sasuke a bit, wore a black and gray jacket with Red Straps on his shoulders and carried a tipless tanto and a large scroll behind his back.

"What are YOU doing out so far out from the village center?" Naruto asked him before something finally clicked in his head.

"I saw you while I was gonna train somewhere nearby. I'm Sai" The boy said before squinting at Naruto before smiling with a big yet obviously fake smile.

"It seems to me, your name would be…Orange dick" Sai said as Naruto looked at him, his mouth agape

* * *

Sasuke looked down at the marketplace, watching people pass each other with a mask on his face. There was no other meaning to the mask, yet it put him at ease to not be recognized by anyone who saw him.

He felt the wind shift a little and looked beside him, already knowing who it was

"Kakashi" Sasuke said as the silver haired ninja continued reading his porn without any difference "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing important" Kakashi said without a pause. Sasuke was used to Kakashi's behavior and returned looking at the people at the marketplace.

"Seems like you're looking for something" Kakashi asked in a nonchalant manner. A tone of a laid-back person and a hidden mesage 'I couldn't care less' plus 'You better tell me everything'.

"Not really." Sasuke answered back. Kakashi raised his eyebrow over his book but returned back like nothing happened

"Well, seems like you are." Kakashi said as a matter of fact. Sasuke 'tch'ed. Nevertheless ignored Kakashi and continued what he was doing.

After a few minutes of silence of Kakashi and Sasuke, Kakashi brought down his book and looked at the marketplace himself.

"This is oddly …boring." Kakashi said in surprise. Sasuke just ignored Kakashi, in an attempt to block him out.

Sasuke then finally saw his target, and moved from rooftop to rooftop in an effort to get on top of it. Kakashi watched, surprised at the sudden movement, but stood ready.

Sasuke saw it move in the shadows. A lowly effort for someone who had his own rinnengan. Sasuke counted for 3 seconds before leaping down and leaping up back to the rooftop without anyone noticing him.

"What the…oh" Kakashi said as he jumped to where Sasuke wass and saw what Sasuke was holding. A snake. A messenger snake, to be exact.

Sasuke squeezed out the scroll from the snake and let go. Sasuke read as the snake slithered away. Sasuke closed the scroll and put it inside his pocket. He looked at Kakashi "We should probably get going now. Naruto and Sakura are probably at the training ground by now"

* * *

Tsunade sat on her office in the hospital with Sakura and Shizune, sorting out the documents. Once Team seven returned from their Wave mission and Sakura was accepted into the hospital (_With a few broken bones of course)_, they were able to improve/introduce methods of healing that were better than their old counterparts. Now they were just in Tsunade's office before they hear a knock from the door.

Sakura stood up and opened the door slightly, she looked who was at the door and found a nurse, with a boy.

"Yes?" Sakura asked the nurse.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Sakura-san, but this boy suddenly came in with a letter stating that he needed to meet you both. He said it was urgent" The nurse said to Sakura. Sakura raised her eyebrow and inspected the boy. He had tousled white-blue hair, thin eyebrows, with golden eyes, and a pale complexion. The cogs in her brain turned before she recognized who the boy is.

'_Mitsuki…?!'_ immediately thought Sakura, which she thought impossible. However, she nodded and let the boy in. The nurse bowed before she walked away, then Sakura closed the door.

"Who was that, Sakura?" Tsunade said, still busy arranging the documents.

"Tsunade-sama, it's... Mitsuki" Sakura said, for a loss of words. Tsunade immediately dropped whatever she was doing and looked at the boy, her eyes wide.

"Excuse me…But who is Mitsuki?"Shizune asked, confused.

"Yes…I am confused, who is Mitsuki? I am Ichitsuki. Orochimaru-sama has told me to come here to give this letter to Tsunade-sama and for…training?" Ichitsuki said as he hold a scroll from his hand

Tsunade remembered the letter Orochimaru had given to him in the past, yet she wasn't expecting…this. She scrutinized the boy in front of him, carefully inspecting his features. He did _seem_ to be like Mitsuki, yet, it seems not. Then everything clicked into place.

'_This is…! Damn that snake, of course he would have found a way . Then again, the body switch jutsu had a major side effect of turning the user impotent…'_

With a long pause, Tsunade took the scroll and opened her mouth "We'll need to take tests before we let you in. Do you know how to use Sage mode?"

Ichitsuki nodded, and closed his eyes before a familiar aura of Nature energy take hold, before dissipating "I haven't learn, in detail, but I have learned enough to gather Nature energy."

Tsunade nodded, cautious yet understanding the situation "During the duration of your time, after we have confirmed your tests, you will undergo training to become a Medical-nin. Understood?" Ichitsuki nodded and Sakura took the boy outside the room.

Once outside, Shizune suddenly stood up "Tsunade-sama! Why?"

Tsunade looked at her apprentice and took a sip of Sake "Because the world is changing, Shizune. We cannot expect to hold grudges. Especially with whats at stake"

Shizune opened her mouth, then closed it, before she sat down, seemingly out of words to say. Tsunade massaged her temple before returning back to work with a sigh.

* * *

Jiraiya walked the beaten dirt road, as confident and himself as he could be, but the thing he saw and heard…

"_What is all this?" He asked the priest in shock. The scrolls were accurate. Reminders of a time he had lived and not lived._

"_This is the power of the Rikudou Sennin." The priest said as a matter-of-fact. Jiraiya didn't bother asking again. He looked at some of the scrolls and saw an orange toad fighting a monster of some kind. He recognized what the orange toad represent. And what the monster represented._

"_Naruto…"_

_He closed the scroll and looked at another. This was the most disturbing of all. Different pale horned man, in line going through a portal._

He shooked his head. He looked at his hands, calloused as ever and thought of the once-future. Then blinked.

He sighed. Then he continued his walk, back to Konoha.

Naruto, out of breath, slid into a corner, hiding from someone. Someone, he never thought would be _this_ persistent.

"Why are you running?" a voice suddenly said in his left ear. Naruto screeched before he turned to face the voice

"Sai, what are you doing!?" Naruto asked the pale boy. Sai looked at Naruto confusingly.

"Aren't we friends?" Sai said, with an innocent tone in his voice.

Naruto looked for words in his head to answer that question. Yes, they were friends, in another life. But, he knows what Sai is, in this time atleast. A ROOT agent. Which means Danzo is on the move, which mea-

"I'll take your silent as a yes. I am only simply following you because you are my friend? Isn't that what friends do?"

"No! That's only if they want to be followed. Which I DON'T!"

Sai just looked back, more confused than ever. Naruto sighed, and he continued to walk down the street, with Sai in tow. He was supposed to meet his team in Training ground Seven to discuss about plans or something

'_Guess I'll bring Sai along. Sakura and Kaka-sensei would be surprised about him'_ Naruto said with hands in his pocket.

A few moments later, Naruto arrived in the training ground, with Sakura sitting in a log. As she turned around to greet Naruto she saw Sai and her eyes turned wide as saucers. Naruto smirked, knowing he was right before he was suddenly dragged away from Sai by Sakura.

"What-How-Where" Sakura said in a hush tone.

Naruto rubbed behind his neck "I don't know. HE found me, not ME found him"

Sakura looked at Naruto for a few seconds before she looked at Sai and back to him again "We know he's a ROOT agent, but what are we gonna do with him?" Sakura asked

"I have no idea, Sakura. I say, we keep him close. Like…last time"

Sakura nodded, before they returned back to Sai. Sakura reached out her hand "Hi, I'm Sakura, and you are?"

"Sai. Nice to meet you, uhhh." Sai said as he looked at Sakura up and down "Flat-top."

…

…

With a few bruises on the face, and Sai's blue face later, Kakashi and Sasuke arrived just in time to see the aftermath.

"Uhh, yo?" Kakashi said in greeting before he squirmed to see Sakura cracking her knuckles again.

"What happened?" Sasuke calmly asked, as he was, more or less, used to it. Sakura tched and pointed at Naruto and Sai.

Kakashi raised his brow "He's early" he said. Sakura shrugged before she checked Sai and healed him. A few moments later, Sai was now standing, with a neutral expression on his face

"It seems, I have been mistaken" Sai said to Sakura

"Get used to it. We're all scared of her" Naruto said with a scared tone on his voice

"You're no flat top. You're a Gorilla." Sai said before he did his creepy smile. The field turns a negative degree of temperature as Sakura turned her head, with a smile so scary, Naruto ran away and hid under a tree, and Kakashi step back until he was sure he was safe

"I'm a what?" Sakura said menacingly

"A Gorilla"

"…"

Sakura stepped near Sai and put his hand at his shoulder "Good luck" before he shunshined away. He looked where Sasuke was before he looked back at Sakura, exactly as she punched the ground. Sai fell down to the now non-existent ground and into the crater, with multiple rocks hitting him. He immediately tried to run away but not before Sakura suddenly came up and punched his jaw so hard, he flew away, up into the sky.

"Anyways" Sakura started talking after she went up the crater, "What happened?" she said like nothing happened. Sasuke returned, in a flurry of leaves, took a scroll from his pack and gave it to Naruto, who just got back from hiding at a tree "Read it later."

Naruto nodded and put it inside his jacket "What are we gonna do now?" He asked.

"Well, we try to fix this first." Kakashi said pointing to the ground "Then, tomorrow…is when the Hokage is going to announce the Chuunin exams, if nothing is going to change this time. The Hokage has asked that before he announce it, that we are going to speak to him about certain matters"

"What matters?" Naruto asked Kakashi

"Probably about what's going to happen at the exam, most likely. If it's not that, then I have nothing" Sakura suggested

Naruto nodded, before he saw Sai falling back to the ground, and hit the ground with a large "thud!"

"Someone should bring him to the Hospital" Kakashi remarked.

* * *

**A/N: Yo! Damn, it has been a long two months. Sorry again! I lost my brain juices thinking of how I was going to make this story move, that's why this chapter is a bit…lackluster. Also, school **_**was**_** going to end so I concentrated on that for a while before Covid-19 hit. Now I'm stuck in this house. All I did was stare at this chapter, thinking how I was going to make this story move, and also being a DM on an online DnD campaign, which had **_**some**_** benefits, being that I had a breather from anime stuff and concentrated on High Fantasy stuff. So now, after rewatching some Naruto episodes, like the Chuunin exams, for example, I'm back and I hope I can actually maintain a schedule. I'm also inspired, thanks to some of my friends actually being fanfic writers themselves, so I'll post a couple more chapters, and continue on a constant pace. Anyways, also! I have an ao3 account! If you guys didn't and prefer to read there, then I suggest looking at there. It's the same username, so just search MushTroqua. I haven't uploaded the whole story of this fanfic while writing this author's note so expect some chapters missing. Anyways, I wasted enough of your time. I hope you enjoyed, and expect a chapter coming soon!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Chuunin Exam Begins!

**Chapter 17: The Chuunin Exams!**

_"Hn" - Sasuke_

As he entered the gates, the sun entered his eyes...He didn't mind. He was used to it. Once the light subsided from his eyes, he saw people, ninja and citizens alike, walking in the streets. Street Vendors and shops littered the street. He opens his senses more and feels eyes watching them. ANBU, probably. He smelled the air. The smell of grass and nature. He closed his eyes for a while before he continued the walk to the hotel.

"Gaara?"

Gaara looked at who had called him. Temari.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" Temari said in a concerned tone. Gaara nodded and continued down the street. He saw in the distance, the famous stone faces, with all of its four Hokages. He saw the red, maroon-like building and knew it was the Hokage's building.

"We're almost there" Baki said to his group. Gaara nodded, then saw an orange blur. A smile started forming on his lips. He knew who it was.

They took a left, and they saw four people. Three children, who wore some type of green goggles and a blonde.

A boy, with a blue scarf continued walking, not noticing Kankuro. They watched as the boy bumped into him.

"-Ah, sorry nii-chan!" The boy said with an apologetic tone on his voice

Kankuro looked down "Eh, who's this little twerp?" He said as he picked up the boy on his collar

"Hey, let him go!" The blonde said loudly.

"Let him go Kankuro... You're currently holding the Hokage's grandson in your hands. I would be careful" Gaara said calmly. Kankura looked surprised, and pale, before he let the boy go. Immediately, the boy, ran over to the blonde's back.

"I'm sorry for my brother's...hasty reaction. It might have left a bad image, so forgive him. Let's start afresh. I'm Gaara. You are?" Gaara said with a slight smile and his hand out.

"I'm Naruto, Gaara. It's nice to meet you" Naruto said as he grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

_A couple of hours before, at the Hokage's office_.

"Thank you for meetin with me, Team Seven" Hiruzen started. It was the day where he is to announce the chuunin exams. The sun was barely up, but he refused to sleep, staying in his office, preparing for the long week

"Today, I called you because of some..._safety issues_." Hiruzen said before he took a puff from his pipe

"What kind of issues, Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked

Hiruzen took a paper and gave it to Kakashi "A patrol spotted some mercenaries near the village. They seemed to be scouting, for something, we do not know yet. I don't doubt that they're part of a bigger mercenary group"

Kakashi read the report "Mercenaries typically aren't pitted against Shinobis. It's either they have the advantage in numbers or they have something planned"

"Someone they think can give them the advantage?" said Sasuke

"Whatever the case, I want you all to keep a look out. Unofficially, you're the strongest team that we have. If you find anything interesting, report back to me immediately."

"Understood" Kakashi nodded, with the others following suit.

"Dismissed."

* * *

"Nice to meet you Naruto, we are from Suna, to take the Chuunin exams" Gaara explained

"Oh Suna? I've heard that place! I think I hear about a... _tanuki_ wondering the place? " Naruto said with, as Gaara understood, a reference. Baki's ear pricked up and stood on guard.

"I've heard all about your home as well. I've heard about a certain... _fox?_" Gaara said imitating Naruto. Gaara felt a shift in the trees, as he felt more and more scrutinized by ANBU.

"Anyways! I need to go! I have some stuff to do! See you later at the chuunin exams, Gaara!" Naruto said as he run in the opposite direction

"What a weird kid" Kankuro said as he watch the blonde fade away in the distance

"The blonde's cute...I hope we see him in the Chuunin exams" Temari commented

Gaara did nothing, but he had a small smile. It was gonna be an interesting

week.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked the hallways of the Academy. The first test of the Chuunin Exam.

They turned a corner and saw two familiar faces, two chuunins disguised as genins, the gate guards. Naruto watched as the room number faltered for a split second before it returned back to normal.

They looked at each other, then nodded and they walked away, before they heard voices

"Such an obvious genjutsu. Only a disgrace would not notice it."

Naruto turned around and saw a face that he recognized immediately

Negi, with a smug smile, as he looked at the room number. The two chunnin disguised smirked, but opted not to say anything

"Nice job Neji!" Tenten said enthusiastically

"Nice job, Rival!"

A silent murmur filled the room by those who just arrived exactly. Naruto just face-palmed.

Neji turned around, seemingly satisfied with his work before he turned face to face with Team seven.

There was a second of silence before, of course, an over-active green ball cut through Neji and Naruto, and kneel down to Sakura.

"Hello! My name is Rock Lee! Please marry me, beautiful pink-haired maiden!" Lee said as passionately as he could. Sakura could only look in disbelief and disgust. Sasuke looked at Lee with glaring eyes.

"Lee!" Tenten said as she ran over and dragged Lee back.

Team Seven watched as Tenten berated Lee silently before she faced them with an apologetic look

"I'm sorry about Lee, he's not usually like this. Anyways, my name is Tenten, and this is Neji." Tenten said as she extended a hand out.

"It's okay, I was just shocked, as all. My name is Sakura. This is Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura said as she accepted Tenten's hand.

Neji's eyes glanced over Sasuke with a look of recognition and opened his mouth but was cut off

"Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha?" Lee said with interest

"What?" Sasuke said with an annoyed tone. It was constantly annoying, of course, to be reminded that he was the last in your family. Even if it wasn't true.

"Fight me, please!"

Sasuke raised a brow, with amusement "and why would I?"

"As one who have only learned Taijutsu, and I who have aspired to defeat my rival, I challenge you to a fight!" Lee said as his voice turned more and more passionate, as he would always.

"Lee!" Tenten said, trying to stop Lee.

Sasuke didn't feel no emotion to fight or was he enticed to fight Lee. He knew he would win, the confident, arrogant side of him said.

"No." Sasuke said, with a laidback yawn.

"I will not take a no for an answer! Please fight me!"

Sasuke sighed, before he was suddenly gone. In a flash of orange

"Huh!?" Lee said in surprise. Tenten opened her mouth in disbelief, and Neji frowned.

"How peculiar."

* * *

Sasuke's eyes took half a second before his eyes could register that he was in a new area. The third floor of the Academy.

"Sorry. I had to defuse the situation" Naruto said as he fixed his black jacket.

"That's...one way to do it, I guess" Sakura said as she closed her mouth at an attempt to stop vomitting over the floor.

"Anyways, we're here. Are you guys ready?" Said Naruto

Team Seven looked at the door that would take them through the testing room.

This is where everything finally starts. The chuunin exams.

"Ready, as we would ever be" Sasuke said, and opened the door.

* * *

"...how about your genins, Kakashi?" said Gai

Kakashi snapped out of his Icha-Icha Paradise in his head and looked at Gai "Ha?"

"Do you think they'll pass?" Gai said, as Kurenai and Asuma looked at Kakashi, waiting for his answer

Kakashi thought about the question with amusement. He put his hand on his chin and mused on it.

"Well, I for one think that they would pass with flying colors" Kurenai said as she drank a sip from her cup.

"Tell me, why?" Asuma said with curiousity. Not that he don't believe that Kakashi's team won't pass the Chuunin exams. But, considering the volatility and, of course, the case of Kakashi's team, makes him think they would pass barely.

"Well, if you had seen them in Wave, their teamwork was like Ino-Shika-Cho level. They were able to act without any prompt from each other. They're also skilled unlike other genin. Frankly, they'll pass, and _demolish_ the building all together." Kurenai said without a blink, as she took another sip

"Dear Kami." Asuma said as he reassesed what he thought about Team Seven.

"But your team hasn't seen my team yet, Kakashi. I worked day and night to make my team greater, and they'll pass!" Gai said enthusiastically.

"Let's see. I have my bets on Kakashi's team."

"Not your team, Kurenai?" Asuma said in surprise

"Oh I did, but I truly believe that Kakashi will win."

"Well...What do you think, Kakashi?" Asuma said as he scratched his head

"Hmmm" Kakashi said before his eyes turned into a familiar smile "I think...you're _all_ right."

* * *

**A/N: Hello! This is the start, of the Chuunin exam arc! I hope you're all safe in this scary time! This chapter has been fun to write, even if it is a bit short, especially with some of the scenes like the bar scene and Lee, as a whole! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you guys probably later !**


	18. Chapter 18: Genins

**Chapter 18: Genins**

"_Those who can't put their destinies on the line, who cling to the uncertain future of 'there's always next year' and then walk away from their chance; those piece of trash who can only make such cowardly choices don't have the right to become a chuunin, that's how I feel." – _Ibiki Morino

* * *

As they waited for the proctors for the test, Shino, in the corner with his team, watched the other teams in interest. You could call Shino as a sort of, recluse. He was smart, yes. He could control any fight, save for a few others in his class using his bugs. But was he socially smart? Probably not. He prefers to be alone, watching others, and spending time with his bugs. He emjoys watching them crawl and wiggle on his skin, their existence dependent on his care. But he knows that won't be forever, as a Shinobi life would be always dependent on his team mates, or that what his father would tell him as they trained together. So thus, he forced himself to be more social, learning a few things here and there. That's why, he learned the power of knowing someone other than his bugs.

For example, his team mates. When he first met Kiba, he was confident, a bit charismatic, but a little brutish. He was always the one leading his team into a fight, if he could. But he also believed in the strength of packs, like wolves. Thus, he was extremely loyal.

Hinata, was a little of the opposite. She wasn't brave, nor confident but she cared about the things she deems that are worthy of being cared for. She cares for her teammates, her family, and most importantly, Naruto. Shino doesn't know why she cared extremely for Naruto, the orange blonde, but she did, and she would crumple whenever they would have the slightest of contact. If Shino understood, it was like love. Though he knew that the development of the brain of genins is still too low to understand the feeling of love. Or was it? Shino doesn't know. But he was extremely curious.

As days passed, he noted emotional and intellectual development of his teammates, as a sort of hobby. Thus he was able to quickly notice changes almost immediately. For example, every time Hinata would meet Naruto, she would get more and more confident. Her stutter became less and less prominent, and her mental health bloomed, seemingly being more and more...relaxed.

Kiba, after the Wave mission, became less...brutish? Or was it his ego? For whatever the answer will be, Kiba became more mature, able to think before he'd act, and overall became better, in Shino's opinions.

He heard a creak and the door opened.

"Well, well, seems like the gangs all here." He heard the boy named Shikamaru speak out, as he finally recognized the ones who just entered as Team seven. Hinata immediately noticed and turned a deep red while Kiba just sneered and look away.

Emotions are really confusing, Shino would think. And he would need more time to learn

* * *

As Naruto entered the room, he looked for any familiar faces that he would recognize. He saw Kiba, Hinata and Shino on the right corner of the room, Shikamaru, Ino and Choujo on the other side. In the farthest side, he saw Kabuto, with two girls, which confused Naruto greatly, yet he continued scanning. He spots Gaara, in the middle, who notices him enter, and give a small nod as a greeting.

"Well, well, seems like the gangs all here" Shikamaru spoke up as he notices Naruto enter with Sasuke and Sakura in tow. "Looks like all of us got nominated for the Chuunin exams."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru with a wide grin "The Konoha nine is all here!"

"Konoha Nine huh? I guess so Naruto" Shikamaru said with a grin and a shrug.

"Sasuke-kun!" A Pale blonde tornado shouted as she bumped into Shikamaru and into Sasuke's arm "It's been so long! I've missed you!"

Sasuke looked at Ino with a bored look as he paid no heed to Ino. Ino, on the other hand swooned as Sasuke looked at her, and practically melted on his hand.

Ino opens her eyes, as she finally notices Sakura, with a rather irritated look plastered on her face "Billboard-brow is here as well, huh? What are you doing here, you shell of a woman?" Ino sneered at Sakura, expecting a response

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. 'I guess I'll be the mature one today'

"Hmm, cat got your tongue? That's so sad. Now shoo awaay, little kitten. Me and Sasuke-kun is having som-" Ino started to say before Sasuke jerked his hand away from Ino.

"_Don't talk to Sakura like that ever **again**, understood?_" Sasuke stared into Ino with his sharingan blazing in his eyes. Ino froze in fear, before she nodded and went back to her team.

"That was pretty harsh of you, Sasuke." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Ehn, She'll get over it." Sasuke replied bluntly. Behind him, a blushing Sakura stands behind him.

"You guys are attracting a lot of attention, you know?" A voice says before he revealed himself. "You see those guys? You don't want to be the center of attention or they'll break your ankles."

"Kabuto?" Sakura said to the silver haired boy. "I thought Tsunade-sama didn't want you to attend this year's Chuunin exams" Sakura asked Kabuto, which was true. Tsunade had said to Sakura that she'd ordered Kabuto to stay for this year Chuunin exams just a precaution.

"Ah, Sakura-san! To be honest, two of the interns wanted to attend this year but they needed another member to qualify. That's why I'm here." Kabuto explained as two girls come forward and greeted Sakura.

Sakura looked at Kabuto with doubt but before she could able to ask any questions, a SLAM fills the room as the door opens with a tall, burly man.

"Sit down, maggots or else I'll shove down my boot deep into your asses that'll you'll taste the underside of my boot!"

* * *

"Have you confirmed what the reports said, Boar?" Hiruzen asked a masked ANBU.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. They gathered just north of Konoha, about 20 miles away from the gate."

Hiruzen nodded, and gave a paper to the ANBU "We have to act as normal. See if you can dispose of them silently. Give this to Shikaku and tell him to gather any Shinobi that he could without risking exposure or reducing our capability to guard the village."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The ANBU nodded.

Hiruzen rubbed his forehead as he took a rare drink from his alcohol cabinet _'Let us hope that this exam will go on as normal_'

* * *

As she answered the exam with all that she could, Hinata notices, as she look beside her, a blonde boy not answering his exam. Naruto, who, with feet confidently raised and laid back, didn't bother to finish the exam or even start. He knew the truth. He just needed to wait until the exam finishes, and he's free! Suddenly he hears a faint whisper beside him and his ears perked up.

"Naruto-kun? Do you want to copy f-from me?" Hinata asked with a faint whisper he could barely hear.

He grinned with confidence "No need, Hinata. See, I figured out this exam, and I don't need to do anything that'll just make me mentally tired! Don't worry, Hinata." Naruto assured Hinata.

Hinata looked at Naruto with doubt but as she hear the clock tick it's last tock, she hears the tall,burly man she now know as Ibiki Morino.

"Alright! Pencils down, this is the last test!" Ibiki barked, as multiple people groaned in defeat. "Beware, that those who doesn't answer this perfectly, then…You're not allowed to enter the next Chuunin exams! Those who wish to quit now, do so. You have another shot next year."

A few seconds of silence occur before multiple people stood and raised their hand. Ibiki took a look at Naruto if he would also raised his hand, which he was surprised when he didn't barely move an inch. As the last few genin were left, Ibiki smirked.

"Okay, the people who are left in this room! You all pass." Ibiki said with a smirk "Shinobi, when given missions, are required to give their lives or sacrifice something to acquire vital information for the village. Those who are willing to give up, do not deserve to be Shinobi!" As he said this, multiple people shouted with glee, as Naruto smirked knowingly.

"_You know what to do dobe?" Sasuke asked for the 3rd time since_

_"Yeah, yeah. We have to streamline the Chuunin exams by reducing the participants. I got it ever since you guys told me this morning…" Naruto pouted before he took a big sip of Ramen_

_"Just to be careful, Naruto. We don't know what could happen now that he is out of the picture." Sakura said as a precaution_

_"Yeah, I get it! I'm not that~ stupid!" Naruto said with fervor before he looked at Sasuke and Sakura "What?"_

"Now for the se-" Ibiki started to say before there was a crash and suddenly, a busty woman in a trenchcoat appeared.

"Wow, Ibiki! You totally reduced the runts!" She said with amazement "Nice job!"

"Well there are a lot of people who didn't deserve to be a Shinobi." Ibiki said with pride

"You got that right! Alright, my name is Mitarashi Anko and I'll be your proctor for the second exam! Follow me."

* * *

"I can't believe we're stuck here just 20 miles away from Konoha. This is a fucking death trap!" A skinny man said as they walked through the campsite "I bet that we'll all be dead later in the night, I just know it!" He said, with the other man just nodding in agreement

Suddenly a kunai flew in the air, and with a sudden WOOSH. The man falls with a thud and a dark figure stood tall in front of the dead man's companion.

"**Then you shall die today.**" The figure said as he took the kunai and brushed away the blood. The man runs away in fear, before a stout man comes running in front of the man and saluted.

"**Is everything in place?**" The figure said. All around the figure, multiple men worked throughout, carrying box of supplies to tents stationed around the place. Multiple men could be seen sharpening swords or practicing with the others.

"Yes, everything should be in place. We can move out as soon as you command it."

"**Perfect.**" The figure said menacingly "**Konoha shall fall and we shall have the Jinchirukis with it.**"

* * *

**A/N: I feel like you guys deserve a huge apology for the inconsistent update schedule you guys have to endure. I do not have any excuse in what I have done except say sorry, and I hope you would forgive me. Days and weeks would pass by and I'd say " I shall write and post a fanfic today" which definitely didn't happened, and you guys deserve a huge apology.**

**As I'd try to post or write fanfics, I get a huge writers block which leaves me incapable of writing any coherent and good story that I feel is good enough to post or that is in the level of quality that I wish to have. I only got past that when an email from said that one of the fanfics I followed updated, I immediately went and read it. That fanfic, with his way of words and his way of writing hit me so hard, that I was inspired to move past my brain block. Moving on, I promise to update you guys whenever I feel I wouldn't or couldn't post, which you guys will see in my Bio at my profile. If you feel like I've gone too long at writing a chapter, hit me up, that be it a mean or a criticizing PM, I'll take all of it. It shall serve as my inspiration to write better and more.**

**Moving on from this, I hope you enjoyed, and expect two to three chapters that I'll post this week and next week as an Apology gift. ****ありがとうございます！！じゃね！**


	19. Chapter 19: Signs of Worse to come?

**Chapter 19:**** A Sign of Worse to come?**

_"In society, those who don't have many abilities, tend to complain more."_\- Kakashi Hatake

* * *

He stared outside from the ins of the carriage, looking past the window as the only way of passing time while on his way to the shinobi exam.

Seeing nothing but nature amidst his ride he thought, '_Trees and Bushes, what else would I expect from a forest?_'. He props up his feet on the empty seat in front of him. '_Damn it I should have stayed at home if it takes this long just to watch a stupid exam_.'

A few minutes later, he gets thrown across the wooden floor just as the carriage comes to an abrupt stop.

'_Ugh, What in the hell was that?_' He ask himself as he begins to fix his ruffled clothing, before opening the door "Hey, what's the deal out there? I payed good money for this!" He shouts to the driver. No response.

"Gods.. I pay a hefty amount and this is what I get in return? Ridiculous." He mumbles to himself as he checks upfront "Hey-"

He clambers back as the sight of a kunai embedded deep in the drivers forehead enters his sight . He gags, and vomits the remainders of his lunch. He runs back inside the carriage, shaking with fear.

"**Hey now, where do you think you're going?**" He hears a deep voice grumble behind him. As he turns to look back at the voice his view shifts from the ground, up to the air as he's suddenly been thrown to the ceiling of the vehicle, and pulled down to the floor with a heavy crack, from where his arm landed, resounding inside the carriage.

"Arghh!" His voice leaks out from the flash of pain. His eyes quickly glance over where he thought the deep voice was located, but sees nothing, nothing but an empty seat.

He stands up while clutching his arm, and scans the interior before getting pinned onto the rough surface of the wooden floor boards.

"Who the hell are you! What do you want from me?" He shouts vigorously at the figure clutching him down. It was all for naught however when a hand covers his mouth.

He Struggles in this figures grasp, before feeling the cold touch of sharp metal along his spine.

All the hair on his body stands up as he feels a heavy windy breath at the tip of his ear, and the beating of his heart was the only thing he could hear before the silence was broken, the figure speaks up.

"**Nice to meet you**." The deep raspy voice whispered "**If you scream…Well to be fair no one would hear you anyways, much less help, so let's try not to struggle shall we**?"

"What do you want?!" his voice leaks out from the hand covering his mouth.

"**What do I want? Well… It would be quite generous of you to just hand over all of your cash, wouldnt it?**" The man says as his other hand pulls out a kunai "**But, apparently I need verification from you to get it from the bank, so I need your help**"

"I'll give it to you! Just let me go alive, please!" He manages to mutter out. The man chuckles as the kunai he pulled out earlier gets ever nearer to the man's neck.

"**Well from what I remember, what was it again? Ah! Yes I only need your blood after all, how lucky I am dont you think?**" The figure says as he quickly slits the throat of the grappled man.

The figure lets him go, and as the man tries to block the wound with his hand he saw as this figure scoops up a vial of his blood and hands it over to a stout young lad. "**Give this to the bank attendants and tell them to withdraw everything."** He heard his deep voice say to the other figure. And as his remaining consciousness slip away, the last sight he bore from this world, was his killer wearing a white porcelain mask.

* * *

"What happened?"

Hiruzen looked at the report he got a few minutes ago. It was the day of the second exam, and he was supposed to watch it in his crystal ball before…this.

"A merchant was killed on his way to Konoha. Based on his lack of wares, we assumed that he was going to watch the last exam." The guard answered "It was pretty gruesome, Hokage-sama. His carriage driver was cleanly killed in the head by a kunai, and the merchant with a quick slice through the two carotid arteries on the neck. Medic-nin said he bled out, as his hands was on his neck."

'_Mercenaries, and now murders near Konoha? What is happening?_' Hiruzen looked at his window, before he put his pipe on a drawer in his table. "What are the number on this kind of cases?"

"Within this week, we had 5 cases. We thought it was just the usual bandits and street robbers, but when we looked closer, we found they were all merchants with a lot of influence and/or money." The Shinobi reported grimly "We tried to go deeper, but before we could, civilian police said that they would take over."

"Then why did you let them take over?" Hiruzen asked the Shinobi.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama! They argued that since they were civilian merchants, it was in their jurisdiction, and we found no argument to contradict their statement."

Hiruzen took a deep sigh "And it is true. These were civilian merchants. We have no right to argue." He said as he looked over the report "Yet, it is worrying…"

He pressed a button under his desk. A second later, the door opened.

"Yes hokage-sama?" A woman with sharp clothing, and a stern face, his secretary answered

"Put out a B-Class Mission. Omit any details, and tell them that to meet me in my office immediately." Hiruzen ordered with the secretary replying with a nod.

* * *

As the sun stood in the middle of the sky, multiple screams filled the forest, as an orange light flashed from multiple parts of the forest.

"**Your younger self had no battle sense whatsoever huh? Left, 50 meters**" Kurama rambled on his mind, as Naruto threw out a kunai on his left, and a scream could be heard before a thud.

"Is he alive?"

"**Based on how he's chakra is circulating right now, he's not gonna be walking for the day.**"

Naruto sighed "It's get annoying, dattebayo! This lack of battle sense is driving me nuts! I could sense them but I have to _exert_ effort to do anything!" Naruto said as he kept running. "Atleast Sasuke has a miniscule form of intuition but I have none whatsoever!"

"**Shut up, you brat. It'll come back as time goes on, or if you go back to the future.**"

"I guess so… Anyways, what have you been doing being so silent for the past few weeks?"

Naruto heard a deep grumble "**Sleeping, of course. Your father's old seal took my old self a bit of a beating.**"

"So, basically, your finally in full power?" Naruto asked enthusiastically "Finally! I could kick ass once-"

"**Woah there brat. You forget, In this time, my yin chakra is still inside your father-**"

"Inside?" Naruto said as he gagged "I can't get that thought out of my head now."

"**You know what I mean, you stupid horny-**"

"I'm just joking, geez! Anyways" Naruto said as he stopped running, and sat down in one of the branches high above the tree "Sakura and Sasuke should be arriving."

As soon as he said that, a black and red blur came into a view, before they stopped near Naruto.

"Dobe. You got a scroll?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he leaned at the trunk of the tree.

"Nope! I looked around. Couldn't find one. How about you?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke sighed before he rummaged in his pack and took out a Heaven scroll and showed it to Naruto "See?"

"Finally! How about you Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head "The same as you. I found nothing."

Naruto sigh "Atleast we just need the earth scroll. Come on let's go look for one." He said as he dropped down to the ground.

For a few hours, that's what they did. They looked around for any sort of sign, or tracks just so they could acquire the scroll.

After the first exam, Anko Mitarashi, the proctor took the remaining genin left, which was less than half the amount of genins were when the first exam started, to the second exam, to the forest of death. As soon as the second exam started, half of the genins who just took their few hours inside the forest of death were immediately disqualified, for _unknown_ reasons. The only remaining participants were all of the Konoha nine, who had an unspoken rule of not interfering with each other, Team Gai, and four other teams who all had a scroll.

The sun was setting, and team seven walked through the seemingly empty forest.

Naruto stretched and yawn "Is there anything?" He asks out of boredom

Sakura takes a deep sigh "Nothing. Is your sensory skill not working?"

Naruto shook his head as he rubbed his eyes "Kurama said that it's basically on half power, so I can still sense a lot of stuff. But this forest is overloading a lot of it. Every tree and creature has been grown, attacked, or is filled with chakra, that its basically useless. Sasuke, why don't you use your sharingan?"

Sasuke shook his head too "The sharingan isn't like that. And even if it was, it would be like searching for a hot coal on a pool of lava." Sasuke said before they heard a subtle snap of a twig.

"Up." Sasuke as he run up the tree. Naruto and Sakura quickly followed suit. A few seconds later they heard a few ruffling of foliage before they hear a high pitched voice

"Gods Shikamaru, are you sure there's someone here? There's no one!"

They took a look down, and saw the three figures were Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"I thought I heard a couple of voices here. I was mistaken. What a pain." Shikamaru said as he looked around again just to be sure.

"Well, lets hope we can find a scroll. It's getting dark, and I don't want to eat up all of my snacks!" Chouji replied as he mysteriously got a pack of chips and munched on them.

"Me too. I don't want to stay in this stupid, annoying forest anymore!" Ino said as she stomped then sighed "I wish I was on Sasuke's team, and not that stupid pink haired walking billboard."

Shikamaru raised a brow " Even though he was pretty harsh with you yesterday?"

Ino pouted " I'm sure Sasuke-kun was just moody that day! Yes, moody! I still have a chance!"

"Even though…such a pain" Shikamaru mumbled before he walked back into the bushes with Ino and Chouji following him.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke waited for a few mins before they jumped back down. Naruto patted Sasuke's back .

"There, there. You thought you finally lose on of your rabid fangirls but, I guess life told her to persevere."

"Shut up Naruto."

* * *

Neji looked in the distance, as he searched for any chakra signatures he could hone in on, but was disappointed when he couldn't find anyone. He turned off his Byakugan and jumped down.

"Nothing?" Tenten asked Neji, which he replied with a nod "Man, this is getting annoying. We just need the earth scroll, and we'd be set!"

"I am sure we will find that Earth Scroll, Tenten. We shall need to persevere and follow Gai-sensei's tenants of winning!" Lee said enthusiastically "The first Tenant! Never give up! The second Tenant! Always give your best! Third! ALWAYS STAY YOUTHFUL!"

"Shut up Lee. You might attract the tigers again" Neji scolded Lee "We will find a scroll. Then I will win the exam, as fate decrees it to be."

"Uh Huh, as you say Neji." Tenten said before she looked at the fire they made "What do you of those three we met?"

"What three? The one with the redhead-"

"Did you mean the one with Uchiha-san?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. They were pretty… interesting. Especially the blonde and the Uchiha." Tenten said as she tented the campfire with a stick "What do you think?"

Neji thought of that situation. Well, Neji couldn't get it out of his mind. Faith always decreed that he was the strongest out of all of them, or so would his belief would be. This was fueled by the constant praise that his fellow branch and main family members(These would be rarely given) would give to him as he continued to give honor and pride to the Hyuuga name. The only one that would contest him would be the last Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Top of his class, with a rivalling doujutsu of his own. Or so he thought.

The blonde had interested him a lot of times. The first time being amused when he tried graduating early, and was pulled back, back to his age group. He felt like laughing when he saw a scrawny child, with a row of soon-to be genins. Then he would see him again, the day before, and he saw a big change. He was more fuller, more toned, more…better. Then he made the mistake of looking at the blonde's chakra. It overwhelmed him, to say the least. It was like staring into an ocean, which compared to his, was miniscule. However, it didn't deter Neji, to say the least.

"I think, their future has already determined their courses. They are interesting, however. The Uchiha is destined for greatness, as his family had always be destined for greatness. I do not feel the same for the blonde. He will fail as destiny said he would."

"That's…harsh"

Neji opened his mouth to say more but suddenly he felt the ground shake. He looked at the distance as he saw the bright red light of flames

* * *

**A/N: Hello there! I told you I would post another one within this week. Don't worry this isn't rushed or anything. In fact this had been planned out and beta-read by some of my writer friends, so expect a lot of stuff,**_** well**_** you already read it, so it was a lot of stuff. If you've noticed, my writing had gotten way better, and that's because I found someone to help me with this! Help meaning he's paid. Paid for something different, but he said he would help, so I'm pretty grateful for that. I'd like to thank CapnBallEater(name still in progress) for helping. Remember, if you want to help out, or anything, just hit me up with a pm, and we'll talk about it. You'd be credited and given an early access to read my story as a prize for helping. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! ****ありがとうございます！じゃね！**


	20. Chapter 20:The Man Behind The White Mask

**Chapter 20: The Man behind the White mask**

"_It's not the face that makes someone a monster, it's the choices they make with their lives."_

–Naruto

* * *

_An hour earlier_

The sudden rush of air flows through his face, as he jumped from branch to branch. He look at his left and right, seeing his team mates, Tako and Niadra.

"Are we there yet?" The brunette on his left, Niadra, asked him "Feels like we've been running for atleast 10 mins."

"A minute more, and we've arrived, don't worry. Just concentrate at running." The jet black slender man, Tako, replied. "Also, don't disturb Kiyoshi while he's running! He might get distracted and hit his head!" Tako laughed. He flips him off, and they continued running through the forest.

The forest clears down through as the trees get sparser and sparser before they reach a large campsite. He motioned for them to stop, and he looked at the campsite.

"Is this it?" Niadra, again asked him "Why can't we just send an ANBU squad to kill all of them?"

Kiyoshi look at Niadra and motioned for her to stay silent. His eyes looked over the overall campsite and noted things of importance.

"Look." Tako whispered to Kiyoshi "The report says that all of the merchants had little to no items with them, right? If so, then what are those?"

Kiyoshi looked at where Tako was pointing and saw he was right. There were five carriages, filled to the brim with what looked like food, miscellaneous items, and the most disturbing of all…

"Those are weapon shipments!" Niadra whispers ferociously "What were those 5 merchants names?"

Kiyoshi took a piece of paper from his vest and gave it to Niadra.

"I know these names. They were the frequent suppliers of weapon shops around Konoha. Look, one of them. Riya Hitoshi, the heir of a weapons manufacturer located at the Fire Daimyo's castle town. Giro Takasugi, CEO of Greater Goodness Inc., who sells shinobi weapons and armor."

"That means…" Tako looks grimly at Kiyoshi "We have to tell Hokage-sama immediately!"

Kiyoshi nodded, as he took out a piece of paper. As he put the tip of his brush at the paper, he hears a slash behind him.

"**What do you think of my army?**" He hears a deep grumble from behind him. He looks behind him, and saw a figure with a white mask with a sword reflecting off a red menacing light. In front of him was Niadra, with a shocked face as her last expression before she falls over the tree. As she fell, the masked figure took the report he had given to Niadra, and read it.

"**Tsk, I see your Hokage has finally figured out what I was doing. Pity**" He says as he cleaned off the blood on his sword with the report "**Would have been a lot better if it was a surprise. But, it'll be fun."**

"Kiyoshi, get away! I'll deal with him! Concentrate on sending the report to Hokage-sama!" Tako said as he did an array of seals before shouting

"**Doton: Doryūheki!"**

Suddenly, a wall of earth rises from the ground, which blocked the masked man from the two of them.

"Run Kiyoshi, do it!" He heard Tako say before he pushed him away. Kiyoshi followed the order and run through the forest. He ran for a few minutes before he stopped. He took out his piece of paper, and brushed a few strokes before he heard a blood curling scream in the cold, night air. His heart beating heavy, but his head clear, he wrote what he saw in what he could before he heard a giant thud behind him.

"**That's pretty interesting. What do you got there?**"

Immediately, he casted a single sign, and a heavy breeze took the paper into the orange, setting sun.

"**Damn. A wind user." **The masked figure grumbled "**Can't you speak? Shout or say 'I'm gonna stop you!' like a typical shinobi?**"

He unsheated his Kunai, and spat at the ground. He charged in, expecting to atleast hear a clang of metal but was surprised when his kunai didn't hit the figure. Or anything in that matter. He looked around, kunai, in hand. Then he felt something cold in the nape of his neck.

"**One wrong move, and you die. But, dying would be more fun wouldn't it be?**" The masked man asked behind him "**But I can't live through this world without knowing something. Why aren't you speaking?**

He felt a hand tugged his hair hard before his eyes was looking at a white, porcelain mask. He felt his mouth being forced open by a hand "**So that's why! You have literally no tongue!"** The masked figure say as Kiyoshi forcefully closed his mouth.

"**You're pretty rare. No tongue. Wind user. You'd pay a lot of money in the black market as a slave**" The man said before he felt a sharp pain behind his neck. "**Then again, that'll be a hassle**" He heard the figure say as he let out his final breath.

* * *

"What do you have, Kakashi?"

Kakashi looks at Hiruzen grimly "Guards at front saw a paper flying in the air. It's from the team you sent out, Hokage-sama"

"That means they're dead then." Hiruzen sighed. "What does the paper say?"

"Only a few words. Weapon. Box. Mask. Man. Evil." Kakashi looked and said the paper's content "Whoever wrote this, they were in a hurry."

"It is vague, but it give us some perspective. Weapon and box probably means Weapon crates or shipments. We could assume that these mercenaries are supplied with weapons. However Mask, man and evil could mean a lot of things."

Kakashi read the three words again and again before he realizes something "Or one."

Hiruzen looked at Kakashi with a raised brow "What do you mean?"

"Mask. Man. Evil. I knew a person who could very well fit this description. But the problem is…" Kakashi brows furrowed "It would be a few more years before he would be active."

Hiruzen realized what Kakashi meant, and signaled the ANBU protecting him to go away. He activated his security seals before he looked at Kakashi "Who is it?"

"Tobi. Or as you would know him, Uchiha Obito." Kakashi answered gravelly

Hiruzen looked at Kakashi, and rubbed his temple "Why?"

"He blames me for the death of Rin. He blames the world on his suffering. This is why he does this things."

Hiruzen sighed "This is all my fault. If I hadn't assigned you to that mission, the world would have been more different than what it is now." HIruzen looked at Kakashi "Tell Shikaku to prepare an assault plan. I want the mercenaries dealt with mercilessly and swif-"

Suddenly he feels the ground shake, and he stands up in shock "What was that?"

"Hokage-sama!" A shinobi barged in his office "Someone is attacking the front gate!"

"Get my garbs! Kakashi, get your team. We'll need all the power we could get."

"Hai!"

* * *

_10 Mins earlier, at the forest of death_

"Shut up Naruto" Sasuke says to Naruto as he took a few steps. Suddenly he felt a tug, and he found himself not able to move. "This is!-"

"Shadow Jutsu completed." The shrub said before a boy with spiky hair popped out.

"Ah! I can't believe we got caught in your trap!" Naruto said in frustration "I thought no interfering huh?!"

"Well, Ino wanted to go inside before it got darker. It was a pain in the ass to deal with her. Sorry Naruto."

Two more popped out as Ino and Chouji finally revealed themselves "What the- Sasuke-kun?!" Ino said in surprise and shock "Shikamaru, let go of them!"

"But if we get their scroll, then we could finally go inside. Really, woman, such a pain."

"But, Sasuke-kun will hate me!" Ino pouted.

"How did you even know we're here, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked

"Pretty easy. Your tracks. Plus the setting sun reflected on your hair quite a bit. It was pretty easy to lure you out just by letting you believe that everything was safe." Shikamaru explained "Once I heard you land, the trap was finished. What scroll do you even have, Naruto?"

"The Heaven Scroll."

Shikamaru groaned as he let go of the jutsu "We have the heaven scroll as well. Dammit, woulda been less of a pain in the ass if you had the earth scroll."

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so sorry that you had to go through that! Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Ino asked Sasuke ravegely as she looked at every possible nook that Sasuke had.

"Stop that. It's annoying." Sasuke said to Ino, which he tried to shake off.

Sakura looked at Ino in disdain '_You stupid excuse of a-!'_

"Woah there! Sakura-chan, chill out!" Naruto said as she notices Sakura fuming in anger. "It's not worth it! You'll just break every bone in her body!"

"I'm a medic, Naruto. I can just heal her up and do it again!" Sakura said as she rushed to Ino.

"Ha! An excuse of a girl like you can't hurt me!" Ino snarkily replied

"You bitch-" Sakura managed to say, before they felt the ground shake.

"What was that?" Naruto said before he run to the top of a tree, and looked in the distance.

His eyes widen as he saw the red, orange flames in front of the gates, and a large boom would happen before the ground would shake again.

He saw a silver blur go to the forest, and Naruto jumped down.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke said in surprise, as he saw the silver-haired jounin "What's happening out there?"

"Someone attacking the gate. Hokage ordered us to go!" Kakashi hurrily replied "Come on, let's go."

"Who is it, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked as he landed from the top of the tree

Kakashi looked at Naruto with his one eye, sharingan blazing "It's Obito."

* * *

Gaara woke up from his nap by a sudden boom before he felt the ground shake. He looked out the window at the room he was staying at and saw the bright flames of fire. Suddenly, he heard his door open and he found Temari.

"What's happening?" Gaara asked his sister "Is someone invading Konoha?"

"I don't know, but Baki-san said we're gonna be staying here, until we're given the word to move."

Gaara nodded, and Temari left his room. As soon as he heard the door close, he closed his eyes.

He opened it, and found himself facing the One-tail

"Shukaku. What's happening down there?" Gaara asked the One-tailed Racoon "Is the Kyuubi saying anything?"

"Nothing. That fox isn't saying anything at the slightest. He's been pretty silent ever since…that day."

Gaara nodded "We're gonna help out. Prepare for a big fight." He said to Shukaku before he went out of his mindscape.

* * *

Naruto's heart thumped faster and faster as his brain went into overdrive '_Why is Obito early? Why is he here? What's his goal?_'

Kakashi stopped, as Naruto spotted Sarutobi standing in top of a building near the front entrance "Hokage-jiji!"

Hiruzen looked around and saw Naruto, which he greeted with a nod "Naruto."

"Is this really Obito?" Naruto asked Hiruzen "Why the hell is he early?"

Hiruzen shook his head "I do not know. The Sealing team is going through hell keeping the front door locked. I'm surprised they haven't breached the walls though."

"Have you assigned shinobis to parts of the wall in case this is a distraction?"

"I did, do not worry. I have the ANBU try to go around and kill them but I haven't received a report."

Naruto looked at the front gate with a worried look "That door isn't gonna last much longer. What about the other shinobi villages? Have their representatives said anything?"

Hiruzen shooked his head "They are staying silent. The Grass genins used the escape route to go out with the civilians. The Sand haven't replied-"

"They have replied. " A voice said as Naruto looked up and saw Sand, and a familiar face

"Gaara! Thank god you're here!"

"Gaara of the sand, son of the Kazekage. It is nice to see you here, but I fear if you die in this battle, Konoha will receive the brunt of your father's anger."

"It does not matter, Hokage-dono. I am here at my own free will. I can help."

Hiruzen raised his brow, but understood.

Suddenly the door blew wide open, and smoke enveloped the immediate area. As the smoke cleared, a figure with dark, black robes and a White porcelain mask stood in the center.

"**Konoha. It has been so long since I have been here. Now.**" As he raised his hand "**Let the slaughter, begin**"

* * *

**A/N: Three posts in a row?! What is this sorcery? I told you I would post another one within this week, and I have given you what I have promised. I'm literally writing this Author's note while my eyes are drooping. I'm tired. It's literally 3:46 AM from where I am.**

**I'm sorry for ending on a cliffhanger, but I felt that the battle would need it's own dedicated chapter so I'm gonna sleep, wake up, then write it up. I'll have it for you by the end of the day, don't worry. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! ****ありがとうございます！じゃね！**


	21. Chapter NA: Updates

"Ne, Sasuke-kun"

"Hm?"

"When do you think the author will update this story?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a perplexed look.

"Probably never. He's moved on to greener pastures." Sasuke said bluntly as he looked at the sky with the sigh "Then again, that bastard always comes back at the worst of times."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with an amused smile before laying down beside him.

"Anyways, why did you ask?"

"Hmmm…Probably because…" Sakura said before she was cut off.

"Hey guys, hey guys!"

""Naruto?!""

Naruto waved back with a hand as his mouth was twisted into an ear-to-ear smile.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Sakura asked the blonde.

"Never mind that, Sakura-chan! Did you hear? The author is rewriting this story!" Naruto excitedly said

"What? Impossible." Sasuke said with a scoff "We haven't heard from him in months."

"It is, it is! He even started adding manga panels!"

Sakura looked at Naruto with a confused look "Manga panels?"

"I mean he started drawing some scenes into manga form!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Sasuke said "How the hell did you know this?"

"Because, well I am the author."

"What-"

_I think that's enough Naruto._

"But…"

_Enough is enough_**. **

* * *

Anyways, hi… Sorry for taking that long a break, but I promise its for a good cause! As you might have just read, I'm rewriting Team Seven: Life Returned or as I started calling it, TSLR. You might be wondering why I bothered rewriting this story, and long story short, I felt like there was some shortcomings. I felt like I could do better currently than what my younger self did. WAY WAY better. And to be honest, as the story progressed, I felt like it wasn't where I wanted it to be. Team Seven was literally god in this era, and that might have made an interesting story, but its kind of pointless. So here we are.

What will you expect from this story this point forward? Well, when I said rewrite, I rewrote a lot of the story.

First off, I moved where Naruto and the team would get their memory back. This meant that this story will have a totally different beginning with some scenes staying, and new scenes that (hopefully) you'll read.

Second off, the sannin problem. I would've liked to keep the idea that they'll get their memories back, but I'm still on the fence on that one, I'll get back on that when I have a definite idea.

Third, what did I mean about manga panels? It means I've asked someone (when I mean someone, I meant the one and only CapNBallEater) to draw a scene for each chapter in manga form. That's definitely gonna be interesting, don't ya think? I've already posted some chapters in Wattpad as a sort of testing grounds and because they supported image imbeds, which sadly FFn doesn't support. I'm gonna check on some alternatives on how you guys can check it out but as of right now, you can check out the sketches on Wattpad. You can search it by using my name which is MushTroqua or just putting Team Seven: Life Return on the search bar!

Fourth, what will improve? Definitely grammar, flow of story, format, dialogue, everything. I mean Everything. Nothing will stay the same, and I hope you'll support that!

Anyways, will all of that, I hope to see you on the new front. I'm gonna release the 4 chapters every 3 days, with 2 new chapters on October 6-7. Hope to see you then!

(Also TSLR is going to be updated every 9 days, this is to account for days of rest, editing, and writing a substantial editing, not in that order.)


End file.
